


Embrace the storm; For peace to come

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I am not a kind author, Jack takes no shit from no one, Jamie is not the good guy in this one, Learning to Trust Again, M/M, Protective!Pitch, Servant!Jack, Slow Burn, This gets hella dark so beware, Trust Issues, lots of swearing, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: Ahead, the first peek of a slick, black roof came into view between the withered trees lining the path that they were on, its presence tall, foreboding, as its dark exterior contrasted starkly against the backdrop of the increasingly rising sun. Then, a hint of cobblestone spread out beneath them, the dull thuds of the horses’ hooves taking on a clear note, as they trailed closer still.





	1. In the dead of winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small, quick chapter to get us started on this train wreck of a story.  
> -
> 
> This fic is going to get pretty dark at times, so do beware of that. Specific triggers (if any) will be under each chapter and if anyone feels that anything needs to be added (of warnings) then please let me know!  
> Also, there’s a fic out there somewhere that starts off in a similar fashion. I don’t remember which one, but while this (my own) fic is not inspired by it, I’ll put a link to the other one regardless (once I find it again that is). It’s pretty great and I feel it needs a lill more love than it has been shown thus far.
> 
> Aight enjoy! <3

Jack shivered from the cold, the young one hunched in on himself, hugging himself tighter, teeth clattering in his mouth, as he fought to starve off the relentless cold. Alas, the shitty, thin blanket, which he had snatched for himself provided little to no comfort and so, a full-body shiver was forced on him. Glaring, despite his best efforts to ignore it, his gaze glided to the corpse in the corner. _Too young_ , Jack thought, as he took in their blue, frozen, too still and haven been so for hours, features. _Way too fucking young._

There had been five of them in the small, crammed cage, the four remaining soon to be sold servants – or whatever it was that their holder had called them – huddled closely together for warmth.

He did not dare to fall asleep. None of them did.

To his left, Jack felt another of the unfortunate souls trapped within the cage let out a low, defeated sigh, the breath cold and stuttering, as it ghosted over his ear.

Soon, the sun would rise. Soon, they would watch its bright, warm rays crawl out over the frozen grounds around them, the warmth quick, as it would seep into the fixed soil below and hopefully their tired bones as well.

Still, that moment was yet hours away and as the still fifth in the corner clearly showed, it could not come quickly enough.

\--

 

The hand in his hair was rough, the fingers tight, as the announcer roughly yanked his head up for the meager crowd to get a look at his snarling face.

_‘’Get off me you prick!’’_ Jack hissed lowly, just as a swift jab to the back of his knees made them buckle. They were bruised already, the rope cutting into his wrists rough as well, but the harsh texture of the wooden stage below, certainly did not help one bit.

Idly, he registered as the iron grip in his hair turned his head this way and that.

‘’As you can see, this one has spirit.’’ The finely clad announcer boomed loud enough that Jack heard a few of the buttons of his strained vest groan in protest, to which a few, sparse grunts of acknowledgements rang out. This was far from Jacks first time up here though, and he had quickly outgrown his fear of the piercing stares.

_‘’I will bite your fucking elbows out you son of a whore!’’_

As long as he picked up a fuzz and kept shouting profanities, then he would not be sold. He knew that and he very well intended to keep it that way. The entrapment was bad, yes, but the possibility of a future in a masters or mistress house around these lands? No, that would be a far worse fate than the coldness of the cage.

Softly, just low enough that only Jack heard it, the announcer sighed and cursed under his breath. ‘’And with the proper training, we do believe that he can become a quite fine addiction to your household, field, garden, or wherever you might be in need of services.’’

_‘’So help me, I will-‘’_

Jacks words were abruptly cut off, the air caught and trapped in his throat, as the end of the announcers cane connected with his teeth. _Fuck that hurt._ At least, his teeth still felt intact. Oh boy.

Above him, the announcer took a deep, steadying breath, as he seemingly fought to center himself. He was known for having a temper, but rarely did he truly let that show.

Not while on stage at least.

‘’It is no secret that this one has been with us for a while, and those of you who frequent, will have well grown used to his antics by this point. It has been a long while now; long enough in fact, that we have decided to lower his price to a quarter of what was originally offered. Please, this is a good deal indeed.’’

Oh. _Oh no._

‘’By the grace of god I swear it; this is not a purchase that you will regret.’’ The announcer said and around the crowd, a few heads nodded in what seemed to be peeked interest. ‘’Take him off our hands and make yourselves a great-‘’ whatever the announcer continued to say, Jack did not know. He had stopped listening.

A quarter of the price _was_ a good deal. Too good really.

He should probably do something right around now. Perhaps he could attempt to jerk forwards, fling the announcer off the front of the stage, and send him and his babbling mouth sprawling. It would hurt like hell, but it would be well worth it, if it meant that he got to keep the skin of his back whip-free.

_Too late_ , he realized, as he was jerked up and brought to stagger towards the raggedy stairs at the end of the platform.

He had already been sold.

\--

 

The blessed morning had seemed endless, the day that proceeded just as so, until the evening came and filled the chilled air with loud, booming voices, laughter and crude, angry yelling. Now, it was a quiet night, the soft, dull clopping of the horses’ hooves the only sound mingling in with the howling of the wind, as they travelled over a large patch of old, dusty land.

While Jack did indeed feel it for the moment being and haven done so for the past one and a half week, the cold had never really bothered him to begin with. No, the freezing wind was one thing, but the hearts of men had proven colder. _Much_ colder.

_Still_ , he thought, as he shivered lightly, just as the wagons wheel caught on a protruding rock and made the whole thing rustle – Jacks foot quick, as it shot out and halted what appeared to be a stack of apples from tumbling over, this was downright _ridiculous_. Therefore, while it did fill him to the brim with a nervous, restless energy, whatever horrors awaited him ahead; at least it would be warm.

_Hopefully_.

Ahead, the first peek of a slick, black roof came into view between the withered trees lining the path that they were on, its presence tall, foreboding, as its dark exterior contrasted starkly against the backdrop of the increasingly rising sun. Then, a hint of cobblestone spread out beneath them, the dull thuds of the horses’ hooves taking on a clear note, as they trailed closer still.

A few more meters and they would be at the gate. A few more beats, and he would forever remain trapped within this great mansions halls.

The moment came, the tall gates creaking open for them and letting them pass to then close again with a loud, solid _clang_.

_This is it,_ Jack thought, as he stared up at his new, slightly upgraded cage filled with flickering light and unknown terrors.

This was his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, don’t mind me as I casually slide into the fandom with a new fic under the arm. First time writing for ROTG though, so please treat me with care. I am fragile and very afraid.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write long sentences, I know, and I’m trying to cut them down at least a tad. If anything is confusing, don’t hesitate to ask me to specify what the heck is going on.
> 
> Aight, onto the story!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Even the perfectly polished tiles felt warm compared to his cold feet, Jack not overly caring for the general interior around him however, as he was lead in through the mansions great double doors and into the embrace of the grand entrance beyond. He was after all, stuck here for life and would have lots of time to glare at it later.

 _If your new holder wants you that long_ , his mind whispered sheepishly and idly, he snorted in response. He could only hope that whoever it was that was to be his wishfully _polite_ overseer was not as cruel of a person, as the ones in the stories that he had heard whispered of, in between blue, quivering lips.

Still, Jack felt like he was walking towards his own execution and damn well, he would face it with a straight - albeit shivering from the bitter, lingering coldness in his bones - back.

Another set of double doors closed behind him, the offered and used blanket slipping from his shoulders in one smooth motion, as the ghoulish servant that had bought and taken him away reached out to gingerly snatch it back. It did not matter though; it was warm enough in here anyway.

‘’I would advise you to kneel.’’ The other said, as he glanced expectantly towards a single, wooden door at the end. Clearly unimpressed and with more than a little defiance caught in his eyes, Jack simply stared back, his still tied hands twitching behind his back, as he attempted to hiss low in warning, though all that came out was a soft squeak of a wheeze, which eased into a cough that made his lungs and chest constrict painfully.

_Fun. Amazing. The best._

Softly, the ghoulish servant sighed. ‘’It is only this once, I assure you.’’ He said, as he reached out to help the glaring other down, to which Jack jerked away and, regardless of his dismissive behavior a mere second ago, rather violently let his knees hit the floor. Confused, Jack stared down at the soft, smooth carpet, which had blocked most of the impending impact and pain that he had expected from the act.

 _Ah_. _Right_. _Carpets. That was a thing apparently._

Despite himself, as the ghoulish servant went over to the door that he had glanced at a brief moment ago and softly knocked thrice on it, before going back and taking his place to Jacks left, Jack found himself glancing around anxiously.

Beside him, a beautiful, heavily ornamental fireplace was lit, its warmth slightly suffocating, but not yet unpleasant and on his other, a huge bookcase stood, shielding what must have been at least a hundred books within its softly bended shelves. As for the rest, there was not a whole lot to look at, except for a big couch for at least seven people, the blanket that the ghoul had taken back and discarded, now resting over the broad back of it.

The place itself was perversely clean, the air holding a rich but faint scent, which Jack could not quite place and already at the entrance, it had hit him. Cinnamon maybe. Cinnamon and ash, with a hint of something sharp and clear. Whatever it was, it was not pleasant but not downright a bother either. A few days down the line and he would have tuned it out. _If_ , he got to live that long that was.

As the seconds ticked by, Jack felt himself start to get tired, all fight slowly draining out of him, as he listened to the soft crackling of the fire guttering increasingly lower beside him. He had not slept in at least a day, used to being asleep during the bright hours, awake through the night instead, and truly, snatched away, and out of the repeated circle that he had been in, his body just wanted to _rest_.

Idly, he felt the soft carpet dig further into his bended knees, his stinging eyes shifting to glance up at the ghoul beside him, as they waited. He had just been about to open his mouth and ask how long it would be yet, when the door at the end finally opened, and at once, Jack felt his body flood with renewed adrenaline.

_The moment of truth was here and hopefully, whatever shape or form his death took, it would be swift and merciful._

His master, it would seem, was dressed entirely in black, the tall, imposing figure gliding closer still in long, elegant strides. Black embroidery with hints of a single, gleaming, golden threat woven in, decorated the fronts of his dark, heavy, flowing robe and snaked up over his collarbones and finally, around his craned neck as well. It was elegant and simple; not at all what Jack himself would have chosen to wear – not that he ever _could_ afford such expensive fabrics regardless, especially not now that his freedom had been him stolen, but _still_. A guy could dream, could he not? As for the others features…

_Now that was a strange sight to behold._

Thin, pale skin that bordered on grey stretched itself smoothly out over a slim face, the high cheekbones seeming impossibly defined and shallow, in the dimmed light of the room that he had been lead into. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, perhaps it was from the exhaustion still raging through Jack, but he would almost say that the black-haired other looked inhuman.

Of course, that was a ridiculous thought and lightly, he scolded himself for giving in and even entertaining such childish and minimizing thoughts. Of course, this frightening image of a tall, stoic man was human. The strangeness of what he was seeing most likely just had to do with his own paranoia over the event as a whole, the lack of windows and most importantly, the tricks of the dancing shadows, that, quite honestly, and again, he was tired that just had to be it, seemed alive and with a mind of their own.

 _Of course they could not be,_ Jack mused, as he watched them pool and lick almost lovingly up against his new holders boots.

_Of course not, that would be ridiculous._

One thing was for certain though, the other looked quite… _How could he put it politely…?_

 _Snobbish_ , Jacks mind helpfully provided, as he sneered in a tired defiance and glared up into the others narrowed eyes; Jack noting the hints of gold and cold silver crammed tightly around the others pupils, as his new master tilted his head in a confused and slightly irked manner.

_A silver and golden gaze. What was next, would he find the other to sport a tail or perhaps a few sharp claws on the tips of his slim fingers?_

Absurd. That was what this entire affair was.

As though reading his train of thought, the master of the house turned his head towards the ghoulish servant and hummed a low, thoughtful, but clearly angered tone. ‘’I send you out to fetch a barrel of apples and fresh meats.’’ He said on a voice smooth and cold, which left no room for excuses - the edges dripping with something sharp and lethal, as his gaze likewise took on a cool notion. ‘’And, instead you drag a half-dead boy home with you?’’

 _Yep, he was so dead._ _Hopefully, they would just grind him into stew and eat him whole, before any of the beatings could start._

‘’He was cheaper than the apples sir, and the market was fresh out of meat.’’ The ghoul replied and truly, if anything, Jack would say that the arch of the masters hairless brow seemed surprised.

‘’And so, you would go against my orders because of _what_ exactly?’’

A small, stiff jerk of the ghoulish servant’s shoulders followed in response and Jack thought that it might have been an attempt at a shrug. Alas, the gesture came off weird and unnatural on such a disciplined man. ‘’A temporary lapse in judgement sir. It will not happen again.’’

In front of him, Jacks new holder let out a low sigh, before he unclasped his hands from behind his back and slowly started to pace on the thick rug. As had been the case when he had first stalked into the lowly lit room, the shadows seemed to follow in his wake and idly, Jack squeezed his eyes shut, blinking several times upon opening, in an attempt to clear the strange vision from them.

It did not work.

‘ _’Cheaper than apples_.’’ The master of the house grumbled on a sour, disapproving tone. ‘’What are you good for then _boy_?’’ He asked, the last word spat out as though it was a cuss, and once more, Jack felt the full weight of the others heavy, indifferent stare settle onto him.

‘’I-‘’ Jack started, his voice scratchy and weak, before it was abruptly cut off by the rude, insistent presence of a dry cough. ‘’ _I-‘_ ’ He tried again on a rasp, though he had no better luck this time.

 _Way to go Jack_ , the small voice in the back of his head clipped in an irked fashion, as he preceded to cough and heave down shallow, ragged breaths in between the painful spaces of them. _Not even two minutes in and we are already showing weakness._

In all fairness, he was quite amazed that it had taken the cage and the bitter cold this long to break his health, but alas, throughout the last three nights before his untimely departure, it had started to go downhill quite fast. It was as inconvenient as it was annoying.

‘’Sir, if I may.’’ The ghoulish servant softly spoke up again, when it became clear that Jack quite obviously could do nothing more but continue to dryly cough. ‘’It seems that the young one is too exhausted for this conversation.’’ He pointed out, to which the master of the house grumbled something incoherent under his breath. ‘’At least for this current, present time being.’’

 _‘’And whose fault is that?’’_ The other snapped harshly on a near grit out bark.

 _The announcer,_ Jack thought bitterly in response as he coughed into the rich fibers of the carpet, though he knew better than to voice the thought aloud. _The fucking handlers that had wrestled him out of bed, separated him from his sister and burned down his family’s house in the beginning of this cruel, late winter._

‘’Mine sir.’’ The ghoul said instead, to which the master of the house hummed in a mock of a gentle acknowledgement.

‘’How much did you spend on this?’’ He asked, as he gestured a single, pale, delicate hand out towards Jacks kneeling, trembling form.

_Holy shit, he actually **did** have claws, he had meant that as a **joke**._

The servant was about to answer, mouth already forming around the words, when Jack managed to regain a bit of breath and beat him to it.

 _‘’I am good with horses.’’_ Jack quickly said, as his mind frantically scrambled about to find something to offer up. While he was not about to let someone beat and jerk him around as some cheap, lifeless ragdoll, he was not about to give them a reason to behead him on the spot for being useless either, and at once, that golden and silvery gaze once more settled onto him. ‘’Like really good if I have to say so myself. And I know how to,’’ he said, before having to stop for a single, inconvenient cough ‘’make a bed pretty decently. Don’t put me in the kitchen though, I would probably burn your house down by accident, but I can wash the floors if you are…’’ He rambled, the words dying out on his tongue, as before him, the corners of his holders’ lips jerked in what was unmistakably a thoroughly entertained, but indignant grin.

_Yep, dead, he was dead – Dead Jack walking!_

_‘’In need_.’’ He finished regardless, just as the others grin cracked up into a wide, cold, too sharp wolfs grin that made the hairs on the back of Jacks neck stand on end. He did not feel as though such an angry grimace should be enough to cause such deep, primal fear in him, but regardless, it did.

‘’Have you been addressed?’’ The master of the house clipped on a dry note, to which Jack grit his teeth and clenched his jaw, his gulp loud in the tense, too stiff air, as he swallowed thickly. Still, he refused to be intimidated. Whatever fear still lingered just under his skin, weirded out as that fact made him, he somehow understood that it was not his own, and as he spoke on an even and barely subdued voice, the notion gave him a small resemblance of pride back.

‘’Pretty fucking sure you asked me a question yeah.’’

Beside him, the ghoulish servant went rigid, eyes widening for a beat, as they snapped to his masters own in shock. Still, those golden and silvery orbs kept directed onto Jacks, the shadows seemingly flickering in response to the silent anger still present within their sharp gleam.

A beat passed in tense silence. Then another, and finally, the master of the house sighed lowly to himself.

‘’Do you have a name?’’ He asked, to which the other stayed silent, Jack putting as much of his fleeting courage into his glare, as he refused to back down. He swiftly realized that it was a losing battle however. Clearly, his holder possessed a far greater patience than the announcer ever had.

‘’Jack Overland.’’ He finally said, to which his holder curtly nodded.

‘’You seem to be missing a word there boy.’’ The master of the house said, one hairless brow once more arching, as he stared down at him expectantly.

‘’Jack Overland. _Sir_.’’ Jack repeated, as he let the last word drag out on a drawl. In front of him, the master of the house nodded again.

‘ _’Good_.’’ He rasped on a voice that somehow sounded both sarcastic and yet sincere. ‘’We are making progress already.’’

As his holder smirked down at him in a knowing manner, Jack let his gaze drop and bit the tip of his tongue.

‘’You understand your predicament yes?’’ The master of the house asked, to which Jack gave a jerky little nod in response.

He did. He fully understood that he would either die right here on this shitty, expensive rug or be worked to death in or around the mansion instead. Preferably, he would choose the former, but neither were options that he wanted to chase.

Another little beat passed in silence then, the skin of his knees starting to itch uncomfortably, before finally, and still much to his surprise, his master nodded in what Jack could only deem to be satisfaction.

‘’Cut him free then.’’

Jack felt his brow furrow in a short beat of confusion, before he understood the notion of what that meant. But, of course, a servant needed his hands to work, right? And so, Jack felt both relief and a deep sense of grief pass through him, as he understood that his death would come in the form of the latter, _much_ slower way.

‘’Do I at least get your name as well?’’ Jack asked as idly, he rubbed at his sore wrists, willing the blood back in them, after his binds had fallen away. In front of him, the master did nothing but stare expectantly, head tilting ever so slightly, as he narrowed his eyes. ‘ _’Sir_.’’ He added, as though on an indifferent afterthought.

To his surprise, the first signs of a genuine smile slipped onto the others thin features, as he placed a clawed hand to the spot above his heart, eyes gleaming, as he chuckled low.

‘’You are going to be quite the challenge, are you not?’’ He laughed, before shaking his head in what could almost be seen as fond bewilderment. Then, as swiftly as the shift in mood had crept in, it vanished, and once more, Jack was left to stare up into a cold and indifferent golden gaze. Slowly, the master of the house lowered his clawed hand and gestured out at the dimly lit walls around them. ‘’We have few rules here, but I expect you to follow them tightly. If not-‘’ his holder said on a small sing-song note, before letting his slim, delicate fingers, one by one, curl slowly into a loose fist at shoulder height. ‘’Who knows what might happen.’’

‘ _’Sounds fun_.’’ Jack huffed a tad breathlessly - fighting to subdue another coughing fit, before he managed to get back on his feet without tumbling over. When no one ordered him back down, he braved himself a small step forwards, Jack daring another, when he was not halted. ‘’And I still want to know your name sir.’’ He said, as he held out his right hand for the other to shake.

The master of the house blinked twice, brow furrowed, as he stared down at the offered limb, before his golden eyes snapped up to search Jacks face for the explanation to whatever the meaning behind the obvious joke was. A beat passed, and then Jack shook his outstretched hand a bit for emphasis.

‘’Is this not how you properly introduce yourself around here?’’ Jack asked. ‘ _’Sir_.’’ He swiftly added. Beside him, the ghoulish servant looked as though he might just about faint, if Jack did not hold his tongue within the minute.

Again, the small cracks of a smile seemed to attempt to tug at his masters’ lip, though this time, the gleeful gesture was swiftly smothered by a scoff.

‘’There is such a thing as differences between classes.’’ He started, as he nevertheless trailed the small step closer and was brought within distance to shake Jacks hand, if he so desired to deem the gesture worthy. ‘’And you would do well to remember that you are in no position to lecture me on such.’’

‘’Maybe not.’’ Jack said on a shrug, as he willed himself to keep his hand up and firmly at the ready in between them. ‘’But I would still like to know it. Sir.’’

A tense staring match followed, the ghoul looking from one tense master to Jack and back again, his shoulders squared, as though he expected the former to lash out and take the newcomers eyes out in the process, for stepping far out of line.

‘’I suppose you are in your right to know it then.’’ The master of the house hummed, as this time, he did nothing to stiff the smile that spread over his features. It was not a happy smile however, nor was it welcoming in any sense, shape or form.

Jack had expected the others grip to be cold and slack, but as the clawed hand closed around his, he found the grip to be surprisingly strong and firm – the touch near burning, as he felt the sharp pinpoints carefully press close but not enough to break or scratch his own, chilled skin.

‘’You may call me Pitch.’’


	3. When life gives you lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets some new clothes and meets a bunch of new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up. This chapter took a little longer to write than anticipated, but, it is done! All of the kids, now adults, from the movie are gonna show up eventually alongside... Well… Pretty much all of the other characters as well.
> 
> This is gonna be weird and mostly, this chapter is just a chance to set up some of the characters. You have been warned.
> 
> Aight, enjoy ! <3

Jack startled when a soft but insistent knocking sounded at the door - Jack flinging the thick blanket that he had been given off of himself, before sitting up in a rush. Confused, he rubbed a bit of the crust from his eye, his bones and muscles feeling cold, stiff and weary, before he coughed rather vigorously and stared up and over at the still closed door before him.

‘ _’What_?’’ Jack asked on a gruff voice still heavy from the sleep he had just been ripped from, as he fought to subdue the yawn that tried to press itself out between his coughs, his fingers tense and still cold, as he raked them through his disheveled hair.

Open, the door glided, with the subtlest of hints towards rust in the hinges, before the familiar face of the ghoulish servant that Jack had come to know as Monty, poked his head into the room. If he was surprised to see that Jack had chosen to curl up on the floor next to the bed, instead of on top of it, he made no comment about it.

‘’Breakfast is in half an hour.’’ Monty, clearly not a morning person, said with an air of finality coating the edges, as he fully entered and lowered the stack of folded clothes that he had been carrying onto said unused bed. ‘’I believe these should fit you, but if anything is too tight or too loose, do not hesitate to say so.’’ He said, as he placed his right palm on top of the pile and pressed down slightly for emphasis. ‘’You have ten minutes to get dressed.’’

‘’M’kay.’’ Jack grumbled, as he stretched out his sore frame, the last cough that now stubbornly refused to press out, making its presence known in his chest regardless, as he, while using the wall for support, slowly started to rise. ‘’What do we prepare for him exactly?’’ He asked, as he fished the first item up from the pile and held it up in front of himself. A single, light grey undershirt, it showed out to be, and next up, underneath it, lay a pristinely white shirt with long, slightly wider at the bottom, sleeves.

‘’The master already ate.’’ The ghoul replied on a light snap, just as Jack ignored the undershirt and instead tugged on the sleeved shirt alone. He burned easily, and this place was far from cold as it already was. ‘’It is your breakfast I am escorting you to. Not his.’’

Jacks hand paused where it had come to rest on the dark grey vest with simple, but still intricate, silvery embroidery that he had just been about to pick up and pull on. This was ridiculously rich garments for a servant. That Monty, albeit the embroidery on his vest being golden and not silvery like the one that Jack had been given, would be wearing any of the like, he could understand, but why him?

 _It seemed off._ It seemed _fake._ A cruel joke just waiting to be revealed and as per usual, whatever the punchline would be, Jack would most likely be the butt of it.

The ghouls soft click of the tongue brought Jack out of his musings, said ghoul tapping the vest that the other had hesitated to pick up thrice for emphasis.

_‘’Seven minutes ‘till we leave.’’_

\--

 

‘’Claude is already out in the fields and working, but it’s no bother to interrupt him.’’ The butch servant that Jack had just been introduced to said around her mouthful of honeyed bread, as she extended the remains of the loaf towards Monty who took it with a slight nod. ‘’He rises before the sun does.’’ She hummed on a slight shrug, just as the ghoul broke the bread and offered half of it to Jack, who still remained highly skeptical of the whole affair, as he nevertheless reluctantly accepted it. ‘’Never misses a beat really; First rays shines over the horizon and _boom_ ,’’ she said, her free hand flicking towards the ceiling for emphasis, as she shook her head in slight bewilderment. ‘’he is up. It’s like freaking clockwork.’’

Beside Jack, Monty lightly scoffed. ‘’Language Cupcake.’’ He said, to which the other barked a crude, short laugh.

‘’Why though, master is far outta hearing shot anyway and it’s not as if this ice cycle here,’’ here, Cupcake gestured at all of Jacks general form and especially his stark white hair ‘’is not going to figure out how things work around here eventually.’’

‘’And still, it would be preferred for him to ease into this with a bit of exampled respect firsthand.’’

_‘’If you say so.’’_

‘’I do.’’

The two fell silent for a few beats, their shared gaze holding far more emotion and history than Jack could currently understand, or even bother to attempt to decipher. Then, after the quiet had just started to stretch into a tense, awkward territory, Cupcake relented and looked away with a low huff, before once more raising her bread to her mouth to take a huge chunk out of it.

 _‘’Yeah whatever_.’’ She grumbled under her breath, as she munched on it. ‘’Regardless, how are we doing on our supplies of white teas? Tooth should be coming around at some point and I guess we kinda need to be prepared and all, considering… _You know_. _Last time_.’’ She said vaguely, to which the ghoul laughed a low, gritting, highly unnatural laugh, before he answered with a number that was seemingly far lower than the now pouting Cupcake was comfortable with. From there, the conversation descended into a heated debate about the higher luxuries of fine wines and whether or not serving cheap tea to a spoiled guest could be considered treason or a cause for punishment or not.

Cupcake seemed to believe that it should be overlooked, while Monty seemed to disagree on the prospect as a whole rather fiercely. Either way, whatever further arguments were raised on the formers behalf, Jack had stopped paying attention. Not that it was not an entertaining conversation, but he had enough on his palette already to indulge in the more casual aspects of whatever weird - and or seemingly mundane by their standards - events, which had taken place under the mansions roof, over the past decade or two.

With a slight shake of the head, Jack turned his head to stare out of the open window beside him and out into what appeared to be a grand garden, which stretched out quite far behind it. So far, it seemed to him a near impossibility that he would ever be able to find his way around - the layouts of the grounds seeming eternal, as he, even within the short time that he had been here, kept finding new, stupidly expensive assets to the place. Later however, after their breakfast had ended, he had been promised a tour and hopefully, he would be able to get a general feel for the place.

Until then, he would probably get himself lost time and time again.

Out in the garden, a flickering of dark-brown feathers caught his eye, the rapid beat of a birds’ wing setting in motion, as it left a withered branch behind. Upwards the small critter soared, up and away, and quickly, it was out of view and so, with another little shake of the head, Jack willed himself to focus back onto what was currently happening around him.

‘’-I mean, it’s not like we got any pearls lying around here to just use on it and besides, it looks better with simple threat, don’t you think?’’ Cupcake asked, as she gestured at Montys vest. A tad stiffly, the ghoul attempted to shrug.

‘’I suppose so, but it would save us quite a lot of time to make use of different materials.’’ Monty countered, to which Cupcake scoffed in an indignant fashion.

‘’They’d get stuck on just about anything and everything Mon. It would be hell.’’

‘’But it would look good.’’

‘ _’And it’s a stupid idea you buffoon!’’_ Cupcake clipped and truly, Jack had no actual clue as to what they were talking about and so, it was with a bit of relief caught in his chest that he obediently went after the ghoul, as said ghoul shook his head at Cupcake and waved for Jack to follow with.

\--

 

‘’So, how do you guys do around here?’’ Jack asked, after Cupcake, much to the disapproval of the stern ghoul, had seemingly decided to join and take over the tour, as the two still, loudly bickering servants guided the newcomer along. Softly, she wagged a finger at him.

‘’How do _we_ do it around here.’’ She gently corrected him. ‘’For better or worse, you're a part of this household now.’’ Cupcake said, as she held a small side-door open for him. Swiftly, he ducked out through it, Jack delighted to feel actual wind against his neck and face again, as they walked out over the wide courtyard, further down a beaten, dirt path and then finally out towards what Cupcake had unmistakably referred to as ‘the fields’.

As for the mansion that they had just left behind… The place truly was _massive_ , bigger than he had thought possible and already, he had forgotten more than half of its layout.

Soon, the sound of an axe meeting wood caught his ear, the source obvious, as they got close enough for Jack to spot the huge man swinging said steel down with expert ease. Beside Jack, Cupcake raised a hand to wave at the other and, as the man noticed the small trio approaching ever closer, he stopped mid-swing to instead put the axe down and excitedly wave back in greeting.

‘’Jack, this is Claude, our early bird.’’ Cupcake said, as they got close enough for her to gesture towards the broad guy, who had completely paused his work to instead lean his elbow against the handle of the now resting axe. ‘’Claude, this is Jack, our new stable boy.’’

Beside Claude, pilling ever higher still as the man bend to pick up and then place another cleaved log onto it, a rather large pile of stacked wood stood.

‘’A new groom huh?’’ Claude said on a gruff, barely out of breath voice, as he threw Jack a reassuring smile, his hand slightly damp from his hard labor, as he wiped once at his forehead. ‘’Gods knows we need it.’’ He said on a slight laugh, as he stepped around the chopping log, the man wiping his hand off in the thick jacket that he had wrapped around his waist, before he held his palm out for the other to take. Jack paused for a beat, the fact that the other was missing two fingers obvious, before he shook himself out of his stupor and stepped forwards as well to shake the waiting hand in proper greeting.

Behind Jack, Cupcake snorted.

‘’Don’t be so formal, a stable boy is a stable boy no matter what fancy name you put on it.’’ She said, to which Claude threw up his hands in reconciliation.

‘’It is literally the same thing.’’ He countered, just as Monty sighed low and pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. Seemingly, this was not the first nor probably the last time that he had seen the two act like this.

 _‘’No it’s not!’’_ Cupcake continued on regardless of Claude’s soft chuckles or the ghouls withering glare. Clearly, the latter was running low on patience and had seemingly been so since the first minute that he had woken up Jack.

‘’Is too!’’ Claude laughed, just as the first signs of an exhausted sneer started to bloom over Montys features.

‘’Is _not!’’_

‘’It _is!’’_

_‘’No it’s not you soggy-‘’_

‘’Both of you.’’ Monty started, his voice low and gritty, though loud enough to get the attention of both bickering servants, who stopped and turned their heads to stare at him. ‘’Are _insufferable_.’’ He said, to which Cupcake, seemingly completely nonplussed, huffed an elated breath of air.

‘’And you love it, don’t you Mon?’’ She joked, the servant shaking her head fondly, as she made to shove past the frowning ghoul, her hand raising slightly in the process, as she waved at Jack in order to get him to follow.

‘’Uhm.’’ Jack said a tad confused, getting even more so, as Cupcake turned slightly to crack a delighted smile back at him.

‘ _’It’s not the same._ ’’ She said as she pointed a crude finger in the general direction of Claudes chest, to which the other once more threw his hands up in a mock show of surrender, before bending sideways, to pick up his axe again. ‘’And we,’’ here, Cupcake turned fully to Jack again and gestured for both the ghoul and him to follow, which the former had already started to do, the second before she had done so. ‘’ _are gonna go to the stables next.’’_

\--

 

The walk to the stables had been short, but it had provided him with quite a lot of information. As it was, since the harsh, cold grip of winter was fast approaching, he would be put to work within the warmer halls of the mansion itself. Then, come spring and the warmth of summer, he would join two others that would arrive and work in and around the mansions plains through those warmer season as well.

Honestly? That sounded _great_ – A tad boring perhaps, but it beat the horrifying tales that he had been told any day. And that was just it, was it not? So far, this was not what he had expected, not even _close_.

He had been sheltered in a room of his own, he had been clothed and fed, and, imagine that; he would actually have _days off_ every now and then. It was strange. Let alone the fact that anyone had yet to get physically violent with him, it was all just so _weird_.

It still felt fake, but maybe, just maybe, under the rule of the strange, golden eyed and pale-skinned master of the house, this really was something that he would at least get to live through.

\--

 

‘’What am I expected to do exactly?’’ Jack asked, as he lightly stabbed the heel of his too-big shoe against the smooth marble of the floors that spread out ridiculously far before him. He had been told that he would be given shoes, but it would be a little while until a proper pair could be fetched for him and until then, as he had quickly argued, the two-sizes-too-large-for-him ones, were more than enough.

‘’Have fun.’’ Cupcake said with a genuine smile, as she raised her hands slightly out by her sides in a small jerk of a shrug. ‘’Best way to find your way around is to keep exploring until you’ve got it memorized.’’ She said, as she gestured at the rag clutched tightly in Jacks hand that she had just handed him. ‘’And besides, you’re new. No one expects you to do much more for the first week than just run around and find your own pace by yourself.’’

Really now _, that_ sounded fake.

‘’And what,’’ Jack started on a voice that held a tad more suspicion than he had wanted it to. ‘’I won’t get whipped for that?’’ He asked, to which the other seemed to give pause, her eyes narrowing, as she tilted her head slightly.

‘’Look, don’t get me wrong, we are all expected to do our parts, but no one is gonna beat you for being slow.’’ Cupcake said, as she placed her hands on her hips, lips perched, as she hummed a small, contemplating tune. ‘’Our master can be rough, especially when he’s running late on some ordeal or stuck up business of his, but he’s not violent.’’

For a few beats, the two merely stared at each other, Jacks shoulders tense, as he fought to subdue another set of coughs that threatened to wreak havoc on his chest again, before finally, Cupcake sighed in what was clearly a mix of both frustration and heavy understanding.

‘’Look, I get it, I really do. I was the exact same when I came here, but it’s not as bad as you think.’’ She started, her voice lowering slightly, as though she was about to indulge him in a great secret. ‘’I’m running on my twelfth year here and I haven’t received as much as a slap for snapping back at him, or any of the others for that matter. It’s just that one earl that’s-’’ she tried, the servants shoulders and upper back stiffening sharply, before she cut herself short with a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening for all of a beat, before whatever unpleasant memory that had passed through the forefronts of her mind, fled. A beat passed and then once more, she had managed to school her features back into what appeared to be her usually cheeky appearance.

Whatever that had been about, Jack was not about to pry. Not yet at least.

‘’No but really,’’ Cupcake continued on, as she shrugged. ‘’It’s not something that you need to be afraid of, this place is not all bad.’’ She concluded and though she sounded sincere enough, Jack had not forgotten the look in his holders eye, as he had first been introduced – the others tone stark and crystal clear, as he had received what was probably going to be his first instruction out of countless others.

_‘’We have few rules here, but I expect you to follow them tightly. If not - who knows what might happen.’’_

It did not add up.

‘’You don’t always have to lay hand on someone to be violent.’’ Jack countered on a dry note, to which Cupcake rubbed the meat of her palm against the bridge of her nose, her other hand waving dismissively at him, as she gruffed something too low for him to hear.

‘’If you’re not back by dinner, I’ll send out a rescue party.’’ She said in what was clearly an attempt to redirect the subject, to which Jack, rather rudely, snorted. ‘’Scream if you get lost.’’ She clipped, as she let her hand fall down by her side again.

 _‘’Sure whatever._ ’’ Jack said on a grin, which did not quite manage to reach his eye. ‘’See you around and all that.’’

‘’Yep.’’ Cupcake said, as she handed over the bucket of soaped up lukewarm water, the servant rolling her eyes lightly, before she turned on her heel and started down the hall from which they had come.

‘ _’Yep_.’’ Jack lamely parroted under his breath, as he watched her go. ‘ _’Great_.’’ He grumbled on, as he then glared down at the gently moving water within the metal bucket, his scowl deepening, as though it had somehow personally offended him.

Bucket, rag, dusty edges that needed to not be dusty.

Fun times indeed, but it could be a lot worse right?

_Right._

‘’Oh and _Jack_.’’ Cupcake said loudly after she had just managed to cross a bit more than half of the distance to an open arch at the end of the hallway, and with a questioning hum, he lifted his head back up to look at her as well. Softly, Jack more saw than heard, as Cupcake sighed. ‘’Look, we’ve got one more servant here, but she mostly does her own thing.’’ She called back, as she gestured out around them. ‘’I’m not sure if you’ll meet her today at all, but you will eventually and just… Be kind to her if you run into her okay? She’s kinda her own thing.’’

A tad stiffly, Jack nodded.

 _‘’I will!’’_ He called back with a nod for emphasis, after he had cleared his throat enough to do so.

\--

 

Fun, she had said, yet this was anything _but_.

Jacks fingers had long since swelled up from the now cold water, the tips of his fingers all wrinkly and weird, the skin of his knuckles itchy, as whatever soap he used to clean over the marble and wood edges with, dried it out.

As for the edges themselves that he had been put to clean, he had quickly spotted a theme.

Everything, from the sturdy wood to the hard, cold marble and the thick, rich carpets that gently hugged his bare feet – Jack haven discarded his shoes a couple of hallways ago and then very deliberately lost sight of them as he had - seemed perfectly sculpted, polished and in perfect condition already.

The closer that he got to what he had been told was the masters personal quarters, the more it felt as if he entered into a dark, heavy dawn - the colour-scheme dull and muted and that of a dark brown and pale gold. As for the rest, the surfaces reminded him of the early rays of morning - everything sporting instead a lighter brown and a rich, dark, near molten gold as they did.

With a thoughtful hum, Jack shook his head as he walked along the hallway that he had stumbled into, Jack stopping dead in his tracks, as he came about a painted portrait and instantly, he recognized the piercing stare of his holder. It was spot on really, the colours chosen with obvious care, as whatever artist had seemed able to breathe life into the very strokes of the paint itself.

It was as beautiful as it was… Vain. That was the word that could be used when someone used thousands upon thousands to get themselves immortalized like this right?

Whatever the price of this had been, Jack thought, as he let a finger glide over the golden frame of it, the rag soon to follow in its wake, as he cleaned off the light coating of dust, it could probably had kept his scattered family fed for at least a month or more.

 _Probably more_.

Next to the painting however, another hung that he did not recognize and before he could think better of it, Jack had raised a hand up, his fingers wrinkled but dry, as he reached out to trace over the rough texture of the neatly framed portrait. Of course, it was not so, but he felt as though he could almost feel warmth coming from it, as he traced down over the delicate details of the presented image of the little lady’s lace-gloved hands. Whoever this little girl was, her painting had been well preserved - cherished even, but then why, Jack thought as he sucked on his teeth, had it been tucked away like this? Wherever this spot in the mansion was, even though he was horribly lost, _again_ , he still realized that this was a less frequented part.

As for the depicted individual herself, it showed that of a young girl that, if he had to guess, he would estimate to be around the age of eight. She had the same pale skin that bordered on grey, her eyes golden and silvery, hair black as the deepest night and really, _she looked so similar to-_

‘’You realize that you do not have to be _that_ thorough in your cleaning, yes?’’

Jack flinched and stood back from the painting as though burned, as an unfamiliar voice spoke up slightly beside and behind him and, as his gaze snapped towards the voice of origin, he found a young girl to be casually leaning against the wall.

_Christ, he had not even heard her approach._

_‘’Calm down love,’’_ the other said, her short brown hair dancing against her thin shoulders, as she gently laughed at his stricken expression and following set of tense, surprised coughs. ‘’you’re not in trouble.’’ She said, as she tapped her index finger to her lips. ‘’I won’t tell.’’

A tad reluctantly, Jack willed the short burst of fright down, clearing his throat a tad awkwardly, before bending to let the rag come to rest against the edge of the bucket and then taking a few steps in her direction.

‘’Who are you?’’ She asked, as he came close enough to shake her hand, which she did.

‘’Jack.’’ He said, to which the servant nodded once in acknowledgement.

‘’I’m Pippa.’’ She said with a smile that was radiant enough to nearly chase out the lingering cold in his veins, though really, annoyingly, it stubbornly persisted. ‘’Maybe this is a bit up front all things considered, but would you mind if I call you Frost instead?’’ Pippa said, as she nodded at his stark white hair for emphasis. ‘’Long story and all that, but I kinda knew someone else by that name and I’m not really over it yet.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Jack said on a shrug, as the fingers of his left hand absently started to fiddle with the edge of his long, now slightly stained by his light labor, sleeve. It was not the first time that he had gotten that specific nickname anyway and all things considered, it suited him.

In front of him, Pippa once more nodded in what was obvious relief, her thin shoulders relaxing a tad and immediately, though he did not know the deeper details, he felt glad that she had asked the small favor.

‘’Who's this?’’ Jack asked, as he turned to the painting again and gestured up at it, to which Pippa softly sighed.

‘’It's nothing you need to worry about love. Do yourself a favor and don't talk about it.’’ She said, to which Jack frowned.

‘’But why?’’ He asked, to which he was rewarded with a slight roll of the others eyes.

‘’Because some things are better left alone Frost.’’ Pippa said, as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head at him in a thoughtful fashion. ‘’And besides, that’s not why I’m here.’’ She said, as she started to turn, her head inclining in the other direction, as she gestured for him to follow. ‘’Dinner’s in half an hour and we were kinda hoping that you would join.’’

Jack bit at his lip in thought, nodding once, as he allowed the other to lead him away from the strange painting.

He had a feeling that there were quite a lot of secrets yet to be discovered in this strange place. No one had mentioned that Pitch had a daughter, but, if his eyes were not deceiving him, it was obvious that he did.

Perhaps, the little lady had succumbed to the harshness of the winter and burned through a lethal fever. Perhaps it had been from something else entirely, or, hopefully, she was still alive out there somewhere.

Regardless of the method however, he knew better than to ask.

For now at least.

\--

 

‘’You got any aces?’’ Claude asked, after they had all finished eating – the used plates and silvery still strewn about the table, just as Cupcake leaned forward with a scoff and handed him the requested cards in question. ‘’Any queens?’’ He asked, and once more, Cupcakes frown deepened further yet. ''Knights?’’

_‘’Oh for fucks-‘’_

‘’Language.’’ Monty clipped, as he rearranged his own remaining cards. With a scoff and a sour grimace, Cupcake handed over her knights.

‘’Tens?’’ Claude asked.

With a grit out cuss, Cupcake threw two cards down onto the table in front of him. ‘’I swear you are cheating.’’ She grumbled, to which Claude just softly chuckled and wiggled his brows for effect.

‘’Twos?’’ The man said, to which Cupcake yapped a triumphant ‘ _hah!’_ , the servant doing a little happy dance in her chair, as she grinned gleefully to herself.

 _‘’Go fish you asshole.’’_ She yapped, to which Monty pinged the bridge of his nose. Beside the ghoul, a small, silvery bell run, its chime ringing clear once and then fading, just as Monty handed his remaining cards over into Pippa’s waiting hand and got up.

Seemingly, considering how smoothly the transition went, they had done that countless of times before.

 _‘’Saved by the bell.’’_ Cupcake hummed softly, before she turned to Pippa and gestured at the now quite increased bundle of cards carefully wedged in her grip. ‘’Pippa, your queens.’’

‘’Go fish.’’

‘’Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, for real?’’ Cupcake gruffed, as she nevertheless picked up a new card from the stack, out on the cluttered table between them.

‘’Jack.’’ Pippa said and at once, Jack, while feeling clammy and off-center, jolted awake. ‘’Your Fives.’’ She said and with a small, discontent huff, he handed her his last five. Now, with a fresh pair of four fives in hand, Pippa laughed low, her smirk wide and proud, as she gathered them all up and placed them down to join her other already collected pairs.

The game was still going, but clearly - even without the added cards from the ghouls donated stack - she had already won.

Outside, the first signs of snow started to show in the thickness of the grey, heavy clouds and as Jack dutifully shrugged and handed over the last of his threes, he felt the chill against his exposed neck - The open window in front of him necessary, since their kitchen had been filled with smoke.

As he had said, he _should_ not have been put on kitchen duty and now, regardless of the fact that it was a small task that he had been put on to help with – the oil in the large pan catching on fire under his hands as it had and him trying to quench it with water - he was mercifully put off it for good.

‘’Go fish.’’ Jack said, after he had been asked for any aces and with a soft ‘ _oh’_ , Pippa realized that she had indeed been holding all four aces on her hand already. The cards made a small _clack_ , as they were put down with perhaps a bit more force than was strictly needed.

‘’Any sevens?’’ Jack asked in the general direction of Cupcakes shielding hand, just as his head came to heavily rest against his free own. A huff rang out and a beat later, a single seven was thrown at him. ‘’Nines?’’ He asked, to which Cupcake blew a raspberry.

‘’Nope.’’

A brief set of coughs wrecked through Jack then, his front bending over the table to try to ease the worst of it, as he likewise made sure to keep the tips of his cards pointing inwards towards his own hurting form.

_These people might be sweet in general, but they were vicious in the pursuit of victory._

‘’Are you sure you are okay?’’ Pippa asked softly beside him, her voice kept low enough that only Jack heard, as the two other remaining servants in the smoky kitchen started to bicker about whether or not Claude was in fact cheating.

‘’It’s fine.’’ Jack rasped, as he waved her off, his free hand coming up to shield his mouth, as he felt something slightly unpleasant be shaken loose in the back of his throat.

He knew that he was not though, but what was he supposed to do about it?

‘’It’s just…’’ Pippa said on a still hushed voice, just as Cupcake yelled something crude, a few cards taking flight in the process, as she flicked her fingers to the ceiling. ‘’You do look a little pale is all.’’

Jack paused, as she looked him over, her gaze briefly lingering on the sweat of his brow, as she offhandedly handed Claude her three sevens.

‘’There’s no shame in being sick, you know that right?’’ Pippa pressed, just as Jack shrugged a tad tensely and handed his last eight into the waiting hand of Claude. Softly, Jack shook his head, as he handed the man his last card as well, before throwing Pippa a small, reassuring smile, as he willed the last of his depleted energy into making it genuine.

 _‘’It’s fine.’’_ He repeated, as he got up and started to collect the still dirty plates lingering around them.

‘’Leave em.’’ Cupcake clipped, after she too had lost her last card to Pippa instead. ‘’Runner-up gets to do the plates today.’’ She said and abruptly, Claude’s head jerked up, his triumphant smile turning slightly sour as he did so.

‘’Wait _no_ , that’s _not fair.’’_

‘’It fucking is, you’re _cheating!_ ’’ Cupcake barked, as she got up and nevertheless helped Jack stack the last of the plates into the waiting sink behind her. Claude scoffed, his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, as he handed Pippa two cards.

‘’Look, it’s not my fault that the window is angled how it is today.’’ The man grumbled, as he handed her three more, to which Pippa chuckled low in a knowing fashion. Clearly, she had caught onto that fact pretty much immediately.

‘’You-’’ Cupcake started, her upper back and shoulders tensing, as she spun to glare at the laughing man, who had just handed over the last of his cards to the widely grinning Pippa. ‘ _’Bastard_.’’

‘’Now now, all is fair in love and war right?’’ Claude laughed, as he swiftly got up and fled the kitchen – a loudly roaring Cupcake hot on his heels, as he took off through the door and into the waiting hallway beyond. A delighted yell was heard, just as Claude rounded the corner at the end of the it, Cupcakes indignant cries mingling out as well, just as the fading echoes of their chase moved further and further away from the kitchen itself.

‘’Are they always like this?’’ Jack asked on a low rasp, swaying softly on his feet, as he cleared his throat and set to work on getting the first plate clean.

‘’Pretty much.’’ Pippa shrugged in response, as she picked up a clean rag and helped dry the dripping plate that Jack had just handed her. ‘’You get used to it though.’’ She added on a slightly lower tone. ‘’Just…’’ She tried, as she put the now second dry plate onto the waiting counter beside her. ‘’Bear with them if it gets too much. A lot has happened in their lives before they got here and not a whole lot of it has been a pleasant ordeal.’’

A tad stiffly, Jack nodded. While he did not completely understand why he had ended up how he did, he doubted that any of the other people here had had a more gentle ease into the whole affair either.

Most likely, none of them had chosen to become what they now were.

‘’How long have you been here?’’ Jack, while shivering slightly in the chill from the window that he was now closer to, asked, as he handed her a fork, which she nimbly dried off, before shrugging slightly.

‘’All my life pretty much. Master found me beside the gate when I was about the age of two and took me in. Before that I…’’ Pippa said before trailing off. ‘ _’I don’t remember_. I don’t know why I am here. Why I was left like that, but it’s okay. It has to be.’’ She shrugged, her hand pausing briefly, as a shadow of some distant memory temporarily took over.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

‘’Take each day as they come Frost.’’ Pippa said on a voice rich with emotion. ‘’And whatever happens, don’t give up.’’

There was not a whole lot of words that he could offer in the face of that, and so, while cleaning up the last plate, he nodded once in what he hoped looked to be understanding.

\--

 

In hindsight, it was quite eerie how quickly the symptoms of whatever the angry coughing had been all about, showed themselves. In hindsight, he should have taken it more seriously. He should have told someone about just how bad whatever it was that was festering in his chest had gotten, but alas, he had not.

Pippa and he - after a good twenty minutes had passed with still no sign of any of the other three servants coming to help them out - had just managed to clean up the remaining items in the kitchen, Jack now saying his goodnights and waving over his shoulder, as he turned to the door and made to leave.

His gaze had been blurry, in fact, it had been for most of the evening, but as he entered out into the hallway and the slight shift in light hit him, the following confusion, for some reason that he did not completely understand, had made it worse.

He had registered that Pippa had been speaking to him, Jack feeling a gentle touch on his shoulder, as he turned as though underwater and tried to focus on her features.

Idly, he watched as the others lips moved, though he had had a hard time making out the words, his brow creasing in frustration, as he tried to concentrate on it.

_It did not feel as if it should be as hard as it was, but gods be damned, it was._

Jack noted the moment that the others grip became hard and insistent, his jaw going slack, as he said something incoherent, knees buckling, the second before his vision blackened out.

He would have tumbled into a heap of his own, limp limbs if not for the stern grip, that Pippa had kept on him, and while the inevitable collapse did come as a surprise to him, it really should not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Jack realizes that he is a bit more sick than he thought and spoiler-warning, he hates it.
> 
> \--  
> The high season at the place I have an internship at is almost over, so hopefully, I’ll have a little more time in general to get some writing done. Until then, we barely have any days-off, as we are quite horribly understaffed. I mean, even the guy that have been here for three years have a hard time keeping up and just... Help. Shit sucks, but eh, at least it (hahahhhah the pay is shit too though) pays off at the end of the month.  
> \--  
> English is not my mother tongue (What up I’m Danish, hva sker der for det) so if you see any major spelling errors, please let me know <3
> 
> I made a tumblr in case you wanna come yell at me - https://birdbrainedinsomnia.tumblr.com/  
> Nothing is on it as of yet, but I'll set it up proper and start posting updates sometime next week.


	4. Food for thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets put the f to bed and a new character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, this chapter is kinda short, but it tells what it needs to tell.  
> No specific triggers should apply, but if you feel anything should be added, do not hesitate to say so.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

Coming back into the waking world was an uncomfortable experience to say the least, the pressure in his head near unbearable, as a sharp cough made the coldness snap anew through his lungs.

 _‘’He's burning up.’’_ The voice of the ghoul said, and as a cool palm pressed against Jacks forehead, he tried to chase its cold relief. Jack then attempted to open his eyes, yet, abruptly, as double vision set in and left him nauseous, he tightly closed them again, a small groan escaping him, as he felt the chilly hand move down to rest against his clammy neck instead.

A beat later, Jack felt yet another hand settle onto the spot between his shoulder blades - the palm of it pressing firmly against it to try to help him sit up a bit, and, as the back of his own hand hit cool tile, Jack registered that he was in fact still lying on the floor. A tad irked by that fact, annoyed and slightly confused by it, he realized that another voice had added something, though, quite distracted by what was happening to him physically, he only managed to catch half of the sentence.

‘’-Soaked through. I’ll get Pitch and finish up here after - Claude, you take him to bed and we take it from there?’’

_Cupcake. That was Cupcake’s voice._

Jack wanted to argue that he was fine, but for some reason, he could not quite get his tongue to work properly, and as he pressed for the words to come regardless, all he managed to produce was a weak, scratchy whimper of distress.

‘’We already finished up.’’ Pippa said somewhere beside him. ‘’Just go get it done.’’

As gravity shifted and Jack was lifted up from the floor, he supposed that they had agreed on it.

\--

 

How long had it even been since he had slept in a bed of his own? A week? A _month_?

He had no idea.

 _Still_ , Jack thought, as he tossed and turned in the too-warm blankets of the bed that he had been put on, _while it did beat the shitty rag of a sad excuse for a blanket, which had been put into the bottom of the steel cage, he doubted that he would get used to it again anytime soon._ It was too soft, too exposed, as he once more turned on the bed and coughed weakly.

Beside him, the summoned doctor, that really looked as though he would rather be anywhere than where he currently was, gruffed a low contemplating tune, his hairy hands working swiftly, as they grinded up a thick, herbal paste that would help settle whatever infection lingered in the downed servant before him. With a tired breath that sounded as overworked as it was annoyed, the doctor, after one of his two long, grey and blue coloured braids had slipped down over the expanse of his broad, tattooed shoulder and thus gotten in the way, flicked a hand up to right it.

Else for the scrapping sound of the working pestle and mortar and the occasional cough coming from the writhing patient on the bed, the small room was depressingly silent.

Finally, just as the pestle stopped its repeated pattern and the doctor had eased a hand, which seemed to hold enough strength to crush Jacks head in half if the doctor so desired it, under the back of said individuals head and lifted it enough to get the needed medicine in him, Pitch sighed slow.

‘’Will he live?’’ The stern voice of Jacks holder asked, to which the corner of the summoned doctors mouth drew up into a humorless smirk, his nose twitching twice in an irked manner, as he turned to glare up into the others golden and silvery gaze.

‘’Can you pay?’’ The doctor countered, his knuckles rough and the skin of them dried out from obvious hard labor, as they bumped up his green-tinged, oval glasses a tad. His eyes narrowed and, as he tilted his head at Pitch, one of his braids once more fell down from its desired place.

Beside the doctor, the master of the house scoffed, before shaking his head in clear distaste, his gaze shifting, as it instead came to rest onto the deep crease between Jacks furrowed brows. A dry hiss of complaint rang out from Jack then, as the bitter taste of the healing herbs assaulted his senses – his throat protesting against the sting and burn of it, as he was forced to swallow it down.

Instantly, as its effects set in and eased the worst of the immediate ill that had wreaked havoc on the youngest individual in the room, Jack seemed to relax into the bed with a soft, content sigh.

 _‘’I asked you a question Koz.’’_ The doctor yapped a tad more aggressively than the situation called for, and, regardless of the fact that none of the occupants in the room moved, the shadows jerked and swayed across the walls and floor in response – the flickering shapes much like crude hands and reaching fingers, as the master of the house chuckled low.

Finally, Pitch clasped his clawed hands behind his back, his shoulders squared yet still seeming relaxed, as he moved in a smooth glide towards the window. As he gazed up at the clear crescent shape of the moon peeking out behind a layer of heavy, grey clouds, its pale light reflected and caught on his molten gold.

‘’There is no need for violence Aster.’’ Pitch reassured with a slight mock coating the edges of his voice, as he rolled his shoulders once, before turning to meet the doctors heavy glare head on. ‘’Not all of us are as poor as the common peasant. You _know_ that I can.’’ The master of the house said, as he stalked the small distance to the door and made to leave through it. Then, before he strode under its frame, he threw a single, wide-eyed grin over his shoulder at the now truly scowling doctor – his voice low and gritting, as he laughed at the others angered expression.

‘’Unlike you, I always pay my debts.’’

The bottom of the mortar was rough, the impact of it sending a few of the other needed medical items on the small table next to the doctor bouncing, as it was banged against its wooden surface.

On the bed in front of him, Jack flinched and spluttered a weak noise in surprise.

 _‘’Perhaps so Koz.’’_ Bunnymund yapped low on a grit out huff of a voice, as he willed his hands not to turn into fists. Then, with a twitching nose and a slight tension in his shoulders and upper back, he turned back to his client at hand. ‘’But don’t go forgetting who you gotta answer to as well. You’re as trapped in this as the rest of us you miserable _nut_.’’ He practically spat, as he started preparing another mixture that would be stored away for later use. Now behind him, still paused in the door and sporting a likewise unpleasant expression, Pitch shook his head, before sending one last withering glare at the doctors bent, broad back.

‘’I do not recall asking for your gentle criticism.’’ The master of the house said, to which Bunnymund barked a short, crude laugh.

‘’There’s nothing _gentle_ about this mate, it’s a bloody godsdamned mess.’’ The doctor said, as he with one hand tilted Jacks head back to ease his slightly labored breathing a tad and with the other, rubbed a salve of lavender and other calming herbs into the side of his swollen, reddened neck.

‘’Indeed it is.’’ Pitch agreed on a thoughtful note, as finally, he turned to take his leave – the master of the house stopping short, as Bunnymund called after him.

 _‘’You know,’’_ the doctor started on a voice that sounded both reluctant and yet direct. ‘’we could join forces.’’ He offered, to which the other hummed low in annoyed acknowledgement.

‘’And, I am to believe that this would benefit me in any way, shape or form?’’ Pitch clipped coldly. ‘’Last I checked, you could not use your charms around him and besides, if it comes to it, you would sell me out to save yourself in a heartbeat.’’

‘’Neither can you.'' Bunnymund countered. ''And so _would_ you.’’ He said, to which the other grinned a wide, humorless smirk in return, his teeth showing, as he turned his head to glare at the still turned away and working other.

‘’Oh yes, _by the gods I would.’’_ Pitch laughed, his shoulders jerking from the mirthless glee that he was emanating. ‘’Still, you must be truly desperate to even propose such a ludicrous idea.’’ He chuckled darkly, before shaking his head in slight disbelief. ‘’What?’’ He yapped. ‘’Has the little earl tired of your sad excuses already? Has he come to collect what you cannot give? Has he realized that what you hold is in fact _worthless_?’’

‘ _’Christ you’re sour today_.’’ Bunnymund rasped under his breath, as he helped Jacks back and shoulders to relax, his hands working almost as if on their own, as they eased the tension out of his stiff, tired muscles. ‘’It’s an offer mate, nothing more, nothing less and it sure ain’t personal.’’

‘’Is it now?’’ Pitch hummed, as he once more turned to face the darkened corridor before him. ‘’Because from how I see it, you are looking for a way to escape the situation, which, I am not sorry to say, you won’t.’’

Whatever comment the huffing, exhausted doctor wanted to offer back in return, Pitch never heard it - the door having slammed shut by itself in a great show of flickering dark shapes and restless tendrils, before Bunnymund got the chance to even voice it aloud.

\--

 

While he did not quite understand what the ulterior red thread of the hushed conversation taking place outside of his slightly creaked open door was, Jack unable to hear the words as he was, he still understood that they were discussing his general well-being.

‘ _Lungs_ ,’ was one word that he had caught, ‘ _severe’_ and negative on the ‘ _contagious’_ were two others. As for what the too-fancy-sounding name that they had called his condition was, he did not quite understand it.

It was bad. It was bad but he would live.

_Yay._

Outside of his room, Monty shuffled his stance slightly, the ghouls head bending once in understanding, before he circled a hand and, by the looks and tone of it, asked their holder a question. All was silent for a beat, as Pitch mused on the answer - the only noise being that of the subtle claws of a mouse in the wall, as the small critter gnawed and pawed its way through the insulation of it.

_He could not blame them for moving in from the fields and into the warmer halls of the mansion itself; after all, they too just wanted to escape the cold of the coming winter._

_Still_ , Jack had realized, as he shivered and borrowed himself deeper into the richness of the warm blankets that he had been given, the newfound servant peeking a blurry, reddened eye open again to stare out at the two debating individuals just outside of the room - he was afraid to be sold again. Or discarded entirely for that sake. He had been cheap after all and unlike the mice in the wall, hunkering up in the same fashion that they did was not an option for him.

Outside of the room, the light flickered and for the briefest of seconds, the cold, stern, molten gaze of his holder caught his icy blue own.

 _Strange_ , Jack thought, as he felt the same insistent sensation that had sent spikes of feral fear through him only the day before invade his mind once more. A chill ran down his spine then, Jack shivering slightly, before he squeezed his eyes shut and bend his head into the blankets to hide from it. He was sick. He could allow himself to be a coward and besides, nothing that he could do would change the outcome of whatever fate decided his forwarded path to be.

Then, finally, Pitch gave the answer to whatever Monty’s question had been, and, as his holder spoke, Jack swore that he heard the hushed words echo within his own head as well.

**_For now, let him rest._ **

Jack strained his ears to hear the rest of the conversation, yet, as the low tones moved and then disappeared further down the hallway, he realized that it was futile.

 _Rest_ , Jack thought, the word sending a spark of hope through him, as he turned on the bed and borrowed his cold form down deeper into it. He would not need rest if he were to be sold right away again, right?

Or, perhaps that logic was flawed. Maybe he needed rest to appear more appealing to a potential buyer. Maybe-

**_Rest, as in sleep and heal._ **

That… Christ, was he really hearing voices too as well now? Just _how_ sick was he? In return, the voice in his head chuckled a low, dark tune.

 ** _Sleep_** , the voice urged and truly, Jack did not need to be told twice. Already, outside of his window, the horizon was starting to show hints of colours, as the sun slowly rose above and brought upon the new day and, even if he had wanted to stay awake, which he did not, he would not have been able to do so in the first place.

‘’Don’t sell me.’’ Jack mumbled a tad incoherently into his blankets, the mob of his white hair damp and unruly, as he let out a slightly less labored cough than the countless others that had come before it.

 ** _I do not plan to_** , the voice answered and with a tired, still cough-riddled yawn, Jack felt himself smile at the notion of his own slightly crazed state of mind.

‘’Great.’’ He grumbled, as he allowed the alluring sleep to start to drag him under. A beat passed in silence, Jack nearing the brink of slumber steadily, when the voice spoke up one final time.

 ** _You are missing a word,_** it insisted and though Jack knew that really, he had already offered it up before and so, this time it would be no different - he could not care less for the nonsense formalities of it and so, with a slight huff, which eased into a dry cough, Jack laughed the grit out answer back.

_‘’Nah.’’_


	5. A few questions asked – Even more arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hope that nothing seems too confusing – I’m trying to keep certain parts short since this is… quite a long story. Some things will eventually be explained further, but if anything is unclear, don’t hesitate to ask!
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

Jack woke with a gasp caught in his throat, his palm shaky and clammy, as he smacked a weak hand to his chest and clawed at it, as though he could somehow still the insistent discomfort, which stubbornly lingered there. The floor was cold, a sweet relief really against the fever still burning in him, as he managed to haul himself over the side of the bed and crawled to the fetcher placed just beside it.

Greedily, he chugged down the clear water within, his mouth still feeling dry, as he whimpered slightly.

_He knew that the dreamlike image still chasing him close into the waking world was false, but it had sure felt the deal._

A tad shakenly, he breathed deeply, as he removed the fetchers’ cold metal from his cracked lip, said fetcher falling from his grip and then tumbling to the floor with a clang, before its contents spilled out over it, chilling his thighs and knees in the process, as he once more clutched at his hurting chest.

 _‘’Not real_.’’ Jack rasped to himself on a voice that barely held together. ‘’You’re _here_.’’ He insisted to himself, as he bend his back and coughed rather harshly. ‘ _’You’re here,_ ’’ he repeated ‘’this is real – _that_ -‘’ he said, before having to cut himself short as yet another cough wrecked through him ‘’is not. _Not anymore._ ’’

\--

 

The thick, wool blanket kept slipping off his thin shoulders, his whole frame shaking, as he purposefully strode through the darkened halls of the quiet mansion. Everyone else must have been asleep, Jack reckoned, as he caught sight of the moon just barely peeking out over the line of the withered trees outside of one of the windows that he passed. Vaguely, he recalled being woken twice to drink and eat some of the bitter, stinging medicine that the strange doctor with the funny hair and hairy hands had forced into him, but else for that, he mused that he had slept through the entirety of the day just passed.

 _Still_ , Jack thought, as he strode over the soft, rich carpets, which seemed to line the halls endlessly - he had some questions _and by the gods, he would get them answered._

The wood was hard under his knuckles, as Jack knocked thrice on the door that he, upon arrival, had originally been showed to. Jack sniffed and suppressed a cough, his hand raising again in a show of clear impatience, as he waited all of five seconds, before knocking again. Then, as he had just made to knock for the third time, it opened.

Above, two orbs of molten gold gazed down at him under a hairless, furrowed brow, a beat of silence passing, in which Jack coughed into his fist-covered blanket, before the master of the house sighed slowly, his clawed hand raising, as he gingerly placed its palm against the side of his own neck and jaw.

‘’You should be sleeping.’’ Pitch said, as he leaned a shoulder against the frame of the door, his free hand moving up as well and settling against the opposite side of it.

A tad stiffly, Jack shrugged, as he coughed.

‘ _’Can’t_ ,’’ he started on a low rasp that seemed to at least gain a bit of strength towards the end of the sentence ‘’kinda keep coughing and it’s distracting and all.’’

Both were silent for a beat, the ticking of dark claws loud against the doorframe, as Pitch narrowed his eyes and looked the other over.

‘’Are you feeling any better?’’ He asked, to which Jack nodded, the servant shuffling a bit on the soft carpet, before stabbing his toe into the rich fibers of it.

‘’I-‘’ Jack started, before cutting himself short, as he paused for thought and bit at his lip.

 _Wanted to talk to you,_ rang clearly through his head, yet, it felt stale in the light of what he wanted to discuss and besides, he supposed that a more direct and immediate approach would get him a far better result than any stalling sentences could.

‘’Why am I here?’’ Jack asked instead, to which the other raised a hairless brow. Pitch had just opened his mouth to speak, when Jack beat him to it. ‘’Not just here at the mansion – my overall situation. _Why_ am I here?’’

‘’Are you asking why you were sold in the first place?’’ Pitch asked, to which Jack nodded on a slight cough. In front of him, his holder blinked twice, before he narrowed his eyes briefly, Pitch nodding once in acknowledgement then, before stepping a bit to the side - his clawed hand lowering, after he had waved for Jack to follow him in.

‘’I thought that they would have enough tact as to at least explain the basics, but truly, you do not know?’’ The master of the house asked, as he gestured at a chair, which Jack gratefully sunk down into, the servant huddling further into his blanket, as he shook his head in response.

‘ _’Nope_.’’ Jack said, as he drew his knees up to his chest and leaned an arm over the top of them. ‘’I got snatched and thrown in a cage. No one actually told me why it happened or what… _you know_ , what _was_ going to happen after that. They just said that I’d be sold off as soon as possible.’’ He said, throat convulsing in the middle of it, as he attempted to hold back a cough, which sneaked its way out on a strained, jolting hiss regardless.

Pitch hummed, eyes distant for a moment, as he seemed to take the information in, before he too sat down at the wooden desk in front of the chair that Jack had been shown to. Several books and neatly written documents littered its broad surface, and, placed just beside a rather impressive stack of them, a golden ink quill, with a sharp black feather resting comfortably on its stained edge, stood. A few candles had been lit inside the small office, and beside Jack, carved in stone, gleaming steel and embedded into the wall itself, a larger fire in the fireplace guttered merely lower still.

‘’Do you understand the debt system?’’ Pitch asked, as he shuffled a few documents around, before glancing up at the servant before him.

‘’Debt?’’ Jack repeated.

‘’So you do not.’’ The master of the house deadpanned, to which Jack softly shook his head.

_Truly, he had never heard of such a thing._

Pale, delicate fingers reached out then and tugged twice on a small, silvery cord, the one of five in total, which were all lined up neatly on the wall next to the wooden desk itself.

‘’These,’’ Pitch started, as he tapped a claw to the wrinkled surface of one of the three, slightly browned around the edges, papers that he had just fetched forth from the large stack beside him ‘’are your papers. From what I am reading, your father took a loan and could not pay up and so, his flesh and blood,’’ here, he gestured at all of Jacks forlorn, coughing form ‘’was sold as compensation. It is the general way for the ones in power to reclaim their debts.’’

‘ _’Loan_.’’ Jack repeated slowly, tasting the word, as though he did not completely understand its definition. ‘’I don’t. I don’t understand. Why would he need a loan.’’ He mumbled lowly to himself.

It was not a question and so, Pitch answered it none.

‘’I own you.’’ His holder said instead, just as a sleepy-looking Monty knocked on the door and was swiftly called in. ‘’Your contract is permanent, but your rights still stand.’’ Pitch added, as he gestured something to the ghoul, who nodded once in understanding, before abruptly turning on his heel to take his leave again.

‘’Rights?’’ Jack, feeling much like a confused parrot, asked, before he once more, rather rudely, interrupted the others attempt to answer. ‘’Wait, _how the fuck is any of that fair?’’_ He cried, chest and throat hurting, as he attempted to clear it from its insistent coughs.

‘’If it is fair or not, that matters not, it is simply how the law describes the way of dealing with-‘’

‘’No _wait_ , hold the fuck up, that’s _-‘_ ’

‘ _’Jack_.’’ Pitch said, the tone calm and collected, though clearly indicating that the other was testing his patience. ‘’If you let me speak, I can explain.’’ He concluded. A beat passed, the following quiet heavy in the small office, as Jack glared daggers up into the others molten gaze. Then, just as the master of the house sighed slow, Jack shrugged, before nodding once, as he gestured for the other to continue.

‘’Your family had debt.’’ Pitch informed him for the second time, as he tabbed the papers in front of him again for emphasis. ‘’And so, it became legal for the holders to collect what is seen as a fitting compensation.’’

‘’That doesn’t make sense to me.’’ Jack grumbled, as he moved his arm down to rest his chin on top of his knees instead. ‘’And it seems like a shit system.’’

‘’Maybe so.’’ Pitch agreed on a low hum, as he swiftly read over a paragraph or some hastily scribbled note on one of the papers. ‘ _’But such is our ways.’’_

Jack grumbled something incoherent, his hand slightly shaky, as it reached up to once more right his blanket from where it had slipped down from his cold shoulder. Then, behind him, the familiar shape of the ghoul reappeared through the door to the office, Monty swift, as he strode in and placed the ordered mug of tea down in front of the heavily pouting servant.

 _‘’I hate your ways._ ’’ Jack grumbled, as he watched the gentle tendrils of white, translucent steam rise from it.

‘’And you are perfectly in your right to do so.’’ The master of the house informed him, as he leaned back in his chair and rested one long leg over the other. ‘’But this is the reality of your situation and you best accept it quick.’’

With a scoff, Jacks gaze once more snapped up to lock with the others golden and silvery own.

‘’Or else what?’’ He challenged - the calm of chamomile, ginger and sweet honey grazing over his tongue a stark contrast to the fear that flooded his mind, as he took the first sip of his tea. With little care, he closed his eyes and willed his mind to block it out, but alas, the small bursts of fright had already settled in, the roots deep, as they seemed to crawl through further.

‘ _’Who knows_.’’ Pitch said in a knowing, singsong voice _and by the gods if it did not irk Jack in all the wrong ways._ The servant rubbed his free palm against his stinging eyelids, his mood somehow souring further, as he clutched the comfort of the warm ceramic close in both hands.

 _‘’You’re mean.’’_ He said, to which the other all-out barked a low laugh.

‘’Am I now?’’ Pitch hummed on a clearly amused tune, as he, by the sound of it, fiddled with some of the numerous papers filling out over the surface of the table. Jack did not answer and, as he finally opened his eyes to glare back, he found that Pitch had cleared a large portion of them away.

Jack sipped at his tea in silence, as he watched the other pick up the black feather, the tip of it dipping and disappearing into the ink, before the hand that wielded it moved it out to scratch a few quick scrawls down onto the fresh paper waiting below.

‘’Have you run out of questions?’’ The master of the house asked on an absent voice, the tone bordering on dismissive, as he kept his gaze directed onto the now drying portion of neat writing in front of him and really, Jack did not need much more of a hint than that. The rug was cool and rough against the bare soles of his feet, the still half-full mug left on the desk before him, as the servant uncurled himself, tugged the blanket a bit up and turned to leave.

Somewhere in the mansion, a clock struck twice, the clear chime of it echoing down the hall and into the office itself. At least, Pitch was right on one thing – he really _should_ be asleep.

‘’Jack.’’ His holder said behind him, causing the servant to pause in the doorway with a small groan of annoyance. As he turned, the molten gold of the others gaze stayed directed onto the papers below, Pitch’s hand quick, as it signed something, before finally letting the feather come to rest against the quill again.

‘’I have no desire to hurt you.’’ The master of the house said, before he once more looked up at the other.

‘’Sure seems like it though.’’ Jack countered, as he shrugged a trembling shoulder. In front of him, Pitchs head came to rest in his hand, before he exhaled slowly.

‘’And in time, I hope you will come to realize that that is not my intension.’’

Jack turned his head to cough into his blanket, the frame of the door rough, as he briefly leaned on it for support. ‘’Sure.’’ He huffed with a small shake of the head. _‘’Sounds believable.’’_

While he still had a few questions in store, he reckoned that they could wait. For now, he really just wanted to rest and take the time to let the newfound information sink in.

‘ _’Whatever_.’’ Jack grumbled lowly to himself after Pitch had bid his goodnights, the door clicking shut on its own behind him with a soft _click_ , before he started back down the way that he had practically just come.

\--

 

The rest of the night progressed peacefully and, as the coming morning crept in and brought blessed warmth with it, Jack awoke to find that while he did indeed still feel heavy and off-center, at least his fever had fled.

\--

 

‘’I can-‘’ Jack started, as he had to use the wall for support and tried to hobble his way past a stern-faced Claude.

‘’Don't make me lock you in.’’ The man threatened, as he pushed the other back with a broad hand – his grip quick to shoot out and tighten around Jacks arm, as the latter nearly fell over from the force of it. ‘’Or tie you down for that matter.’’

_‘’But I-‘’_

‘’You are just going to be in the way.’’ Claude said with an air of finality, as he stepped closer and unceremoniously swept the smaller off his feet. ‘ _’Look_ , don’t get it wrong, but we want you safe and sound and right now.’’ Claude said, as he stalked the short distance back to Jacks room and nudged the door to it open with the tip of his foot, the man careful, as he made sure not to bump the other against the frame of it. ‘’You are just deadweight.’’

Jack pouted, a deep red creeping up his neck and face, as he was physically put back in bed.

 _‘’I’m not deadweight.’’_  He huffed in defiance, as he attempted to swat away the insistent hand that pressed him back down into the mattress. ‘’I can work just fine.’’

‘’I don’t doubt that you can.’’ Claude agreed, as the hand not busy holding the smaller in place managed to get the wool blanket back over the others coughing form. ‘’But you are sick and the rest of us got a lot of work to get done around here, since we have an important guest coming by soon.’’

‘’Oh?’’ Jack asked, as he finally gave up and allowed the other to tug him in proper.

‘’Yep.’’ Claude affirmed, as he checked on the now re-filled fetcher, a small hum of satisfaction escaping him, as he deemed it full enough. ‘’So rest up and come help out when you aren’t ready to keel over and die.’’ The man said, before he went over and drew the curtains further closed. Then, he strode to the door, his pointing finger stern, as he directed it directly at Jacks still hurting chest.

‘’Until then, _stay down.’’_ The man said, as he flashed Jack a lopsided grin. ‘’Pippa will bring you breakfast, but if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to holler for her.’’

‘’Isn’t the mansion a bit too big for just yelling at random though?’’ Jack asked, as he obediently borrowed further under the blankets and did his best to get comfortable.

‘ _’Oh, she’ll hear_.’’ Claude said with an air of slight secrecy to it. ‘’She always does.’’

Before Jack could ask _how_ exactly, Claude had said his goodbyes and waved a hand in farewell – the man letting the door stay slightly open, before taking off to get his work for the day done.

 _‘’Great.’’_ Jack grumbled lowly to himself, as he blinked his eyes up at the ceiling and stared at it until they stung – the servant feeling both restless and sleepy, as he mused over what the night before had given him of information.

_His family had had debt._

His father had taken a loan and both his sister and he had been sold in what he could really only deem to be an unfair kind of compensation.

_He had rights._

He had no idea what they were, but they had been mentioned and later, once he could actually manage to stay up and take more than three steps without getting sick to his stomach, he would ask for them.

 _‘’Just great.’’_ Jack grumbled on, as he lifted a palm to rake it down over his slightly clammy face. Still, he mused, as he turned and faced the wall instead of the slight light creeping in from under the curtains – it would be all right.

_It damn well had to._

\--

 

An entire week, in which Pippa faithfully delivered him food three times a day, came and went, before Jack started to feel as if he was getting back on track. During that time, Jack, as Claude had suggested, had tried to call for her once and to his surprise, she had shown up and peeked her head into his room about ten minutes later. Jack wondered just how far she had been and _how_ she could have possibly heard his call, but as he had opened his mouth to ask about it, something in her slight shake of the head and the finger pressed tightly to her lip had stopped him.

 _‘’We aren’t supposed to talk about our core.’’_ Pippa had said vaguely, as she then pointed her finger at her own chest instead and again, Jack felt as if he had been left with more questions than actual answers.

\--

 

‘’Wait, how old are you?’’ Cupcake asked around her bite of dried cake, as she gestured her crumb-covered fork at Jack in slight accusation. ‘’That storm was like fourteen years ago, so how do you remember it?’’

‘’I was nine at the time.’’ Jack offered in reply, as he did his best to turn the ball of yarn in his hands so that Pippa could continue her knitting undisturbed. Beside him, Cupcake started counting on her fingers, before Claude beat her to it.

‘’Wait you’re twenty-three?’’ The man exclaimed in slight surprise, just as he marked down another tally to whatever knitting-related overview it was that Pippa was keeping track of.

‘’Yep.’’

A small beat of silence passed, before Pippa gestured for Claude to add another tally.

‘’Fancy that.’’ Cupcake hummed, as she looked Jack over. ‘’You don’t look that old though. Kinda took you for a sixteen year old or something.’’ She said, to which Jack shrugged a shoulder and once more turned the yarn in his hands.

‘’Malnourishment will do that to you I guess.’’ He said and at once, the inhabitants in the small kitchen seemed to collectively decide to leave it be.

‘’How old is Pitch though?’’ Jack asked, as the thought struck him, to which Claude hummed in thought.

‘’Not sure really,’’ the man started, as he, once again, added yet another tally ‘’but probably around thirty-something considering Serap-‘’ he tried, before a harsh palm smacked down over the back of his head. ‘ _’Hey now that was_ -‘’

‘’Don’t.’’ Pippa cut Claude short before the man could raise any further complaints. ‘’Just don’t.’’ She said, and this time, the silence that settled over the place was far from comfortable. Then, as Pippa picked back up her knitting and gestured for Monty to hand over a fresh ball of yarn for her to use, Cupcake softly cleared her throat.

‘’Monty, did you get the white tea that we talked about?’’ She asked, to which the ghoul nodded once in acknowledgement. ‘’Great. We should be all set for tomorrow then.’’

‘’Tomorrow?’’ Jack asked, as he turned the fresh ball of yarn in his hands, after Pippa had sewn the ends together and finally cut the excess yarn off.

‘’Our guest is arriving a bit before we expected her to.’’ Claude helpfully added in, as he tapped the butt of his pen into the wood of the table below. ‘’She was going to stay for only three days, but since it seems there’s a storm coming, she’ll might have to stay for longer.’’ He shrugged.

‘’We’ll see.’’ Cupcake nodded along in an agreeing fashion, just as she failed to suppress a rather generous yawn. ‘ _’Well_ ,’’ she said behind her shielding hand, as she got up, moved her hand to the side of her neck and gently cracked it ‘’we should probably all hit the hay early then.’’

‘’Since when were you ever the voice of reasonable bedtimes?’’ Claude huffed with no real malice in his voice, as he added one last tally and slid the paper over to Pippa, who accepted it with a slight hum.

‘ _’Since your salty behind had to ask.’’_ Cupcake grumbled right back, as she flicked her fingers to the ceiling and started to turn to take her leave, her hand staying up, as it waved for the other to follow.

‘’Sure.’’ Claude smirked, as he trailed after her – the man’s arm wrapping over her broad shoulders, as they stalked off down the darkened hallway together.

Back in the now slightly more empty kitchen, the last three servants fussed about for a good ten minutes extra, before they too departed for the night being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a new character gets introduced and a few items gets thrown about in a blind rage. … Was that too much information to reveal? No clue, but here we are.


	6. Darkened clouds and small bursts of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a new character is introduced and Jack is... well himself

_Feathers_ , Jack thought, as he looked their newly arrived guest over - _So many feathers._

Behind her lithe frame, the double doors to the mansion closed slowly to block out the chill of the oncoming winter - her very stride oozing elegance and charm, as she was offered further into the much welcoming warmth.

 _Gorgeous_ , the small voice in the back of his head chimed in, as he watched her turn her thin head and flash Pippa a familiar, genuine and warm knowing smile. _Otherworldly_.

Gatherings of pearls and pristine feathers in radiant shades of green and blue were sown into the fabric of her thick cloak - the lot of them cascading down her back in an elegant flow, the shining gems moving, with her slightest wave of hand, shoulder or neck. Truly, Jack mused, as he shook his head and tried to appear anything _but_ , he was completely smitten by her appearance and if the other servants’ reactions were anything to go by, so were they.

‘’Toothiana.’’ Pitch said in polite greeting, as he glided over the rich carpets of the mansions entrance to meet her halfway. ‘’I hope your travels have been peaceful at best?’’ He said and though it sounded as formal as could be, Jack could not help but note the underlying sense of dismissive annoyance in the others voice.

‘’Almost yes.’’ Toothiana replied on a voice as clear and gentle as her entire, colourful demeanor showed. ‘’We had a bit of trouble with passing the gates back at the chasm, but it is nothing of notice.’’ She said with a slight laugh, as she allowed Claude to step forward and unburden her of her heavy, feathery cloak.

Underneath, yet more feathers and precious, gleaming gems showed themselves – Their lively display a stark contrast to Pitchs dark and foreboding demeanor, as the latter nodded once and bid her to follow him in.

\--

 

 _‘’What?’’_ Jack said on a near hiss of a whisper, as Cupcake poked her head and hand around the edge of the corner and waved him over. Behind him in the room that he had just left, heads bend together and invested in deep conversation; his holder and the colourful guest were busy discussing something in a language that Jack could not understand.

 _‘’Just come on you nit, I gotta show you something.’’_ Cupcake hissed right back, as she insistently waved for him to _move_ already.

Jack bit at his lip, clearly unsure if he should humor her or not, as he looked back to the door that he had practically just closed behind him. No more than five minutes would pass and his absence would clearly be noted…

‘’Come _on!’’_ Cupcake hissed insistently, as she seemed to lose her patience and started off down the hall without him and, with a small shake of the head, Jack finally decided to follow after.

-

 

‘’What in the world is _this?’’_

Jack felt his eyes grow large in wonder, his confused smile widening on its own despite himself, as he curiously gazed down at one of the tiny, sleepy birds inside the box that Cupcake had shown him to. The entire affair was risky, he knew that – the two haven sneaked into their guests private room and gone through her belongings as they had, but, as one of the small creatures turned and bumped its little, feathered head against Cupcakes meaty hand, he found that he did not overly care.

‘’A little spy.’’ Cupcake said, as she gently scooped it up into her palm and lifted it up from its silken cushion.

‘’What?’’ Jack asked, as he gingerly reached out a hand and let the tip of a finger glide down over its soft head. ‘’How is this a spy?’’ He asked on a voice clearly awed.

‘’They are sentient.’’ Cupcake explained, as she nodded her head down at one that was slowly starting to wake up as well. ‘’Whatever they see or hear, they relay back to her. Tooth doesn’t mind that we play with them, but Pitch does.’’ She said, just as the bird in her hands fluttered its feathers and opened its beak to yawn out a clear, slightly high-pitched tune.

 _‘’Adorable.’’_ Jack chuckled at it, as he kneeled down and folded his arms on the stand that the opened box itself was perched on. Then, just as he reached out and let another of the sleepy little birds crawl onto the back of his hand, his other shooting out to aid as it attempted to awkwardly stumble up over the expanse of his thin arm, he turned his head to gaze back up at Cupcake. ‘’But why does Pitch mind if the owner doesn’t though?’’ He asked, to which Cupcake seemed to suck on her teeth for a moment, her brow set in concentration, as she thought it over.

‘’Because they bite.’’ She finally said and truly, Jack had no doubt that there was more to it than that. Still, he decided to let it be for the moment being. After all, more than seven minutes had already passed since he had been sent out to fetch some of the white tea, which Cupcake had so insisted that they stuck up on and so really, he should be going.

\--

 

Most of the preceding day progressed fluently, the following evening calm as well, before the inhabitants of the dark mansion, one by one, retired for the oncoming night. The next day progressed just as smoothly, though, except for the small colourful birds, which fleeted about at random through the hallways of the mansion, Jack did not see either hint or hide of his holder nor the colorful guest herself.

As the third rolled around however and all were gathered for a late, shared dinner with servants and holders all joining as equals alike, things quickly soured.

Tooth and Pitch had been conversing in a language that Jack did not understand, but, regardless of that fact, he easily noted the obvious tension that transcended over the room like a cold, insistent tidal wave of dread, as the conversation between the two trod onto clearly unwanted territory.

Jack turned his head towards Pippa who had just lowered her fork in shock, her knuckles white from how hard she clutched it, mouth set in a tight, thin line, as she looked to see whatever effect the offered comment would have on Pitch.

 _‘’What was that?’’_ Jack whispered, as he too looked to where his holder had likewise put his cutlery down, Pitchs hands curled into loose fists on the table, his glare deadly tense, as he narrowed his eyes at Tooth in what was unmistakably anger. On Jacks left, Pippa had opted to ignore him and on his right, Monty had frozen up as well - the slight widening of the ghouls eyes the only indication that something either was about to, or already had happened.

Then, at the end of the long table, Pitch drew a shaky breath, his voice a low growl, as he kept his cold gaze directed onto the colourful guest at the other end of the table.

_‘’Leave.’’_

Immediately, the ghoul put a hand on Jacks shoulder and pushed him up and along with him – the remaining three quick to follow in his wake, as Monty ushered them out _. ‘’What is going on?’’_ Jack hissed, just as Pippa gently shushed him. Behind them, the door to the dining hall had barely closed, before it clearly descended into a barely muffled chaos – the following shouting loud, as it echoed out.

‘’What did she say?’’ Cupcake likewise peeped up as well, as she quickly caught up with Monty’s long, purposeful strides, to which the other shook his head a tad sternly and waved for her to be quiet.

 _‘’Not here.’’_ The ghoul clipped back, as he sent a withering glare at one of the small birds, which had seemed summoned by the loud debacle, just as the unmistakable crash of something breaking sounded behind the closed doors.

_Glass, by the sounds of it, but Jack could not be sure. Whatever it was, it had been thrown rather harshly._

‘’Just go.’’ Pippa lowly agreed, as they all fled towards the safety of the kitchen.

\--

 

‘’What did he...’’ Claude trailed off unsure of himself, as he cradled Pippa close, the smaller haven crawled into his lap and cuddled up close, as she had. None mentioned the faint tremors in her shoulders and clearly, she was glad for it. ‘’What did _she_ say to him?’’

‘’Nothing good.’’ Monty replied, as he flitted around the kitchen and by the looks of it, prepared what would serve as a far sparser, continuous dinner for the five servants all gathered there.

‘’But _what_ exactly?’’ Claude pressed, as he settled a hand onto the back of Pippas head and attempted to calm her just a tad. Behind him, though the man could not see it from his seated position, Monty had paused, the ghouls’ shoulders falling in defeat and clear exhaustion, as he seemed to mule it over.

In the end, it was Pippa that gave up the answer.

‘’She told him not to give up.’’ She said, her voice slightly muffled and so soft that both Cupcake and Jack had to lean in closer in order to catch it all, as she hid her face into Claudes’ chest. ‘’ She reminded him of those we have lost because of- _Because. Because of_ … specifically what _he_ has lost _because of-’’_ she tried, before letting the end of her cut-off sentence fade into nothingness.

‘’Because of _what_?’’ Cupcake, clearly running out of patience from the continuous avoidance of the subject, practically hissed out the last word. Beside her, Claude seemed to have realized what was going on.

‘’Because of the earl.’’ The man said on a slow, contemplating tune and behind him, Monty softly hummed in an agreeing fashion.

‘’Indeed.’’ The ghoul agreed and at once, both Claude and Cupcake seemed to regret that they had pressed.

‘’Oh.’’ Cupcake said softly, as she briefly glanced to where Pippa had seemed to somehow curl further in on herself _. ‘’Oh no.’’_

For several beats, a heavy silence that all except for Jack seemed to understand descended over the kitchen, the quiet stretching on seemingly endlessly, before Pippa drew a heavy sigh.

‘’Word of advice.’’ Her slight clip of a voice spoke up, as she sniffled softly and scratched at her closed eyelids. ‘ _’Whatever you do, you leave Pitch alone tonight.’’_

\--

 

An endless expanse of stars stretched out over what he could see of the sky outside of the stables glassless window. The wind was cold, the wood of the platform that he had claimed for his own a solid and likewise chilly presence against his back, as Jack onehandedly flicked a bit of hay out of his face. Directly below him, the soft, heavy breaths of the black mare sounded.

If anything, Jack mused, as he fiddled restlessly with another string of hay, she did not seem to mind that he was quite literally hiding out in the stables with her and the rest of her brethren - Quite the opposite really, she seemed amused by his presence. Then, just as the sound of quick footfalls stalked closer to the stables in question, Jack jolted and turned so that he was able to view the entrance of it.

He was not sure as to why he would even be on edge in the first place though – Pitch might be annoyed, but he had done nothing wrong and so, Jack willed himself to relax back against the beam of the small protruding platform that he was perched on. The shadows seemed to thicken - the dark pressing in on him close, as the sneering form of his holder entered in and brought a wave of pure, inky black with him.

Below, as the shadows seemed to sweep further in and out over the place, the mare tossed her head in greeting, as the master of the house trod in and approached her purposefully - the tension in his shoulders obvious, as he cussed something under his breath, in that strange language that he had been conversing with Tooth in earlier.

Then, with movements a tad stiffly, Pitch started to prepare her saddle. Jack watched for a good minute more, his own movements causing a rather generous portion of hay to fall over the edge of it, as he sat up further and swung his legs out over the edge of the platform itself.

‘’You need help with that?’’ He asked and at once, the familiar flood of fear swept through the forefront of his mind, as the other spun and finally noticed his now previously quiet presence. The silence was tense for a beat, the shadows jerking about in a vicious response, before Pitch squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to get them back under control.

 _Well that settles that_ , Jack thought, as he heard the other grumble something in that strange, foreign language of his under his breath. He did not know how, neither did he understand how such a thing could even be possible to begin with, but the other _was_ indeed controlling the flickering dark around them.

_‘’Get down here.’’_

Dutifully, Jack climbed the steps of the raggedy ladder down, the two working in silence for the better half of a minute, before a subtle fluttering of wings sounded behind them.

‘’I know it’s none of my business-‘’ Jack started, before Pitch cut him short with a slight, thoroughly angered growl.

_‘’Then do not ask.’’_

‘’-but where are you going?’’

Pitch stopped short, his pale hand paused in the mares black as night mane, as he seemed to have to mentally count to ten.

‘’Monty will give you directions as to what will happen in the next couple of days.’’ Pitch said, as he loudly ignored Jacks question and instead stalked over to fetch close one of the three bags that he had brought with him.

‘’Gotcha.’’ Jack said, as he watched the other tie the first bag securely down. ‘’You going to be away for a while then?’’ He asked, as he handed the next one over to the other. Beside him, Pitchs’ shoulders rose from obvious tension, his golden eyes narrowing, as he fought to keep his cool.

‘’I have no way of saying exactly how long it will be.’’ He said, as he tied the last of the three bags down. Behind them, the small, colourful bird shuffled sideways down the sturdy rafter that it was perched on, its feathers fluttering once, as it turned its dark eye towards the tall imposing image of the mansions grimacing master.

‘’But like, are we talking a day or two, or maybe mo-‘’

The widening of the others golden and silvery eyes were the only warning that Jack got before he found himself backing away in fright, as the other spun on him – claws flexed and curved, as though he was ready to take Jacks eyes out, should the latter continue to pressure him. As the master of the house took a step forwards, Jack took two back, his gaze wild and wide, as he felt a pair of strong hands reach out and settle heavily onto each of his thin shoulders.

A deep, rattling breath sounded, just as Pitch tightened his hold of the smaller and forcefully held him in place.

‘ _’Stop_.’’ The master of the house hissed, as he moved a hand to pinge the bridge of his nose, as though trying to stall the insistent headache that was coming on quick. ‘’Please just  _stop_  this.’’

A few beats passed, in which Jack felt the others grip tighten beyond comfortable, but except for that, Pitch made no further indication that he would truly harm him, should the other continue to press on regardless of the warning.

‘’It’s not that I don’t want to.’’ Jack said on a slightly clipped tune after he had recovered out of his brief shock. ‘’But I have no fucking clue as to what’s going on around here and it’s just… _Shouldn’t I know?’’_ He pressed, as he gestured out a tad vaguely in the general direction of the mansion. ‘’You all talk in secrets and old stuff that’s happened that I got no clue of. You’re pissed. I get that.’’ He said, just as, one by one, Pitch uncurled the fingers still holding the other in place and stepped back slightly. ‘’But how do you want me to avoid all the touchy subjects when you haven’t given me a general overview of what not to touch on?’’

A few beats of silence passed, the standoff loaded with tension, before finally, Pitch seemed to deflate, his own shoulders hunched in obvious defeat, as he exhaled a tad shakenly. As he stared at the silvery embroidery of Jacks dark vest, he did not quite seem to actually see him – his voice low and gritty, heavy with emotion, as he spoke.

‘’What do you need to know?’’

‘’Well _fuck_ , I dunno.’’ Jack started, as he raised his arms out slightly by his sides. ‘’For starters, who’s the earl you all keep referring to?’’ He pressed. ‘’And what did he do since the rest of the lot back in there seems so scared of him? Who is he? What did he _take_?’’

In front of him, the corners of Pitchs mouth drew up into a humorless smirk, his golden eyes once more narrowed, as he clasped his hands behind his back and straightened to his full, impressive height. Around, the shadows seemed to cling tighter to him, licking up his back and coating his shoulders in their dark presence, as he shook his head slightly.

‘’That might not be something that I am able to answer on a night like this.’’

‘’And why not?’’

‘’I assure you that I will answer.’’ Pitch said – his eyes straying away from Jack, just as a subtle fluttering of wings sounded behind the other. ‘’But not here and _not_ on this night in particular.’’

‘’But _why_?’’ Jack pressed, to which the other seemed to will himself a steadying breath.

‘’I can keep rephrasing the same sentence till the sun dances over my plains, but it would seem futile at best.’’

_‘’But-‘’_

‘’No Jack.’’ Pitch said, as he without offering up any further explanations or any kind of an actual answer on the matter, grabbed hold of the saddles front and swung himself up onto it. ‘’Make no mistake, I do not owe you an answer to any of this, but perhaps you are right. Maybe it is better that you know.’’

‘’So tell me now and I can-‘’

 _‘’Seven hells, why are you this difficult?’’_ Pitch clipped dryly, his gaze straying out onto the darkened horizon ahead, as he grabbed hold of the reigns. ‘’Should you ever encounter him, which I pray to the gods that none of my staff ever has the unfortunate pleasure of doing so again.’’ He started, as he shook his head, the mare beneath him huffing, as she started to restlessly toss her head in excitement for the promise of the late-night ride that she was about to embark on. ‘’Then you best change your ways quick. If it comes to it, then you will address him correctly and politely, and, if you can, you best stay out of his immediate path all together.’’ Pitch said, as he briefly glanced over at the small bird that somehow, while Jack had kept his attention elsewhere, had moved close enough that should he reach a hand out, he could touch the soft, colourful feathers.

‘’Approach him with the same disrespect that you have shown me thus far and he will have your head for it.’’

‘’I’m not _that_ bad.’’ Jack argued, to which the other regarded him with a withering glare, his hairless brow raised, as he scoffed low.

‘’If all goes well, then I will return in five days’ time.’’ Pitch said, as he, once more, clearly opted to ignore Jacks comments. ‘’Come to me then and we shall speak further on the matter. Until then, let it rest.’’

 _‘’I just-‘’_ Jack started, the words dying on his tongue, as he watched the other, very elegantly, roll his eyes in annoyance, before the master of the house ordered the mare to move. ‘’Are you seriously just going to-‘’

‘ _’Yes,_ Jack, I am.’’ Pitch clipped back dryly, as he continued out, the hooves of the mare clopping softly over the cobblestones, before he spun her once and glanced back at the other. ‘’Now get in before you freeze.’’

‘’It’s not that cold.’’

‘’Yes it is.’’

And just like that, Jack watched as his holder took off into the night. A soft cooing sounded at his ear then, as the small, colourful bird settled onto his shoulder and turned its head to watch the other gallop away as well. _A spy_ , Jack heard Cupcakes voice ring softly in his head, as he absently raised a hand to scratch at its small head, before he sighed deep and likewise walked out into the courtyard in front of him. Tooth would know that Pitch had left and while he did not know if that fact would matter or not, it sure seemed to have irked Pitch a whole great deal.

For a few beats, he simply stood there, enjoying the fresh chill of the wind and the dark, open night sky above him, before the cold pinpoint that bloomed out over the top of his left cheek made him flinch in a startled surprise. Then, as he looked up and stared at said gently moving sky, he felt another settle onto his blinking eyelid.

Jack paused, as his brain finally connected the dots and registered the snowflakes that drifted down around him. Then, his eyes fell shut, the bird on his shoulder shuffling about in order not to fall off, as he spread his arms out wide and embraced it.

_Winter had truly come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - bit of a wind down before the story starts to pick up a bit.
> 
> If you're still here, then thank you for reading <3 Again, I feel I need to just put a warning out there that this fic is gonna get hella dark.


	7. The bird is the word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, this chapter is a mess.
> 
> Enjoy <3

A light layer of snow covered the grounds of the mansions grand garden. In its middle, propped up by a, likewise coated by the cold fluffy white, table, Toothiana sat and sipped on the white tea that Cupcake had brought out for her. A delighted smile played on her lip, her gentle frame drenched in rich furs and coats, as she chuckled low at something that one of her little birds had cooed at her.

For the first few days that she had stayed at the mansion, Jack had liked her, adored her even, but now, he was not so sure on how to feel.

It had been subtle at first, but little by little, he had started to note the sharp edge to her. It was something just barely there under the surface, a blink and you would miss it kind of thing he supposed and one thing was for certain - she was _not_ as sweet and easygoing, as she pretended to be.

She was fierce. She meant business and damn well, if she had set her mind to something, she would do anything in her power to get it done, regardless if the people around her was in on it or not. She moved with grace, but there was strength in her stride, her back straight and hands delicate, but Jack had no doubt that she could crush him, if she so desired.

Around her small shoulders, her small birds flitted about, the tiny creatures taking off and then landing, as they would take turns to sit on them and coo softly at her listening ear. Indeed, Jack wondered, as he crossed his arms and glared at her from the frame of the open door that he was leaning against, he wondered if they were sharing what they had seen and heard on their trips around the mansions and the surrounding farms grounds.

Almost as if reading his train of thought, Toothianas lithe frame shook from a deep, delighted laughter, before she shook her head and glanced over at him. Her long lashes winked at him once then, one delicate hand straying up, as she beckoned one of her birds to climb onto the back of it. Whatever it was that she whispered to it, he was too far away to hear, and, as the black eye of the bird turned and stared at Jack, he felt even more secure in his rapidly slipping dislike towards her.

The rest of the servants all lingering under the mansions roof were clearly traumatized by whatever the earl had done during his visit. Or _visits_ , perhaps it was a plural thing, but yet, he had no way of knowing and just the mere mention of him seemed to send the others on edge. Therefore, if it was because of what she had done towards the mansions master himself - or rather, what she had _said_ to him and thus ripped up old, seemingly barely healed wounds in the others, Jack was not sure, but one thing was for certain:

_She really was not as sweet as he had first thought her to be._

\--

 

 _‘’A little higher!’’_ Pippa ordered, as Claude fought to get the giant, ridiculously long scarf that she had knitted around the neck of the statue of the dark stallion located outside in the gardens as well. ‘’Just a bit to your left and you should be able to hold onto the tree branch just above you.’’ She said, as she tried to gesture for him to move a bit to the left. ‘’No love, _your_ left, you’re moving right, not… _No Claude_ , the _other_ way… Oh _gods_ never mind _, just get down before you hurt yourself.’’_

Still safely on the ground, Pippa sighed slowly, as she watched Claude shrug a tad stiffly, before the man once more attempted to fling the scarf out over its neck, yet, as he threw it out, once more, it merely slipped down its side and ended up on the ground.

‘’Maybe… Try and ball it up before you throw it?’’ Pippa suggested, and this time, after Claude had hauled it back up and gotten his hands onto the end of it, the man succeeded in getting it to land on the right side of the statue.

\--

 

‘’I spy?’’ Cupcake asked, to which Pippa shrugged slightly.

‘’Snow.’’ She offered, to which the other hummed low.

‘’Yep. I spy?’’

‘’More snow.’’ Pippa said again, as she tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand, yet, it slipped out regardless.

‘’Indeed more fucking snow.’’ Cupcake agreed, as she flicked her fingers to the high ceiling above.

‘’Language.’’

‘’Oh _shut up_ Monty _, don’t act like you’re not going insane right alongside the rest of us.’’_

Outside of one of the cozy reading-rooms that the five of them, now all safely inside the mansions warmer halls, had huddled together for warmth in, the wind howled and roared, as the insistent storm drew in and swept through the lands. Frost ghosted over the windows and as Cupcake and Claude had teamed up and tried to wedge the front doors open, they found them to be blocked and frozen shut by snow and ice.

As such, Toothiana still stayed with them - the colourful guest equally trapped as the rest of them were.

‘’Is Pitch going to be able to find his way home when the weather is like this?’’ Jack asked, before he could think better of it. Already, it had been six days since their holder had left abruptly in the early hours of the night.

‘’What, you worried for him?’’ Claude asked, as he wiggled his brows at the other, to which Jack loudly rolled his eyes.

‘’How are we going to get food if he dies like a common idiot out there?’’ Jack countered, though the jab sounded stale even to his own ears. _It was not worry though_ , he reckoned. He did not necessary like Pitch, but he did not outright dislike or want him to die either.

‘’He’ll be fine.’’ Pippa said, as she wedged a foot out of her blanket to lightly tap the side of Claudes naked own. ‘’He knows better than to be caught out in something like that.’’

 _But what if he has?_ Rang through Jacks mind before he could stop himself.

‘ _’Sure_.’’ He grumbled instead of voicing it aloud. Beside him, Cupcake shrugged.

‘’Hopefully it lifts up tomorrow.’’

\--

 

The storm however, did in fact not lift up the day after. If anything, it seemed to intensify in strength by each passing hour and more than once, unable to find anything to put his mind and energy on as he were, Jack had found himself pacing restlessly through the halls of the dark mansion. Somehow, he had ended up in the very entrance of it - Jack wrapped up in a blanket, head in hand, as he stared at the great double doors that stubbornly stayed closed.

Idly, he used his free hand to scratch at the back of his head, as he looked to the window where outside, the storm were still currently busy wreaking havoc on the lands.

It was not like him to worry like this. Perhaps the conflicted feeling was born out of gratitude for being liberated out of the slow death sentence that was the waiting in the steel cage. Perhaps it stemmed from something else entirely.

Still, _Pitch would be fine_ , Jack mused, as he tapped the tip of a finger against his bottom lip. Behind him, the subtle fluttering of wings sounded, as one of the colourful birds landed on one of the steps a tad higher up from where he sat – the small thing cooing softly in greeting, before it bowed its little head to prune the feathers of its left, outstretched wing.

_He had to be._

\--

 

This was getting ridiculous.

Two more days had come and gone and by now, Jack truly  _was_ worried. Curse his heart for even caring in the first place, but he _cared_ about people in general and at the end of the day, Pitch had not exactly been cruel, had he?

Beside him, the rag made a _splash_ , as he dipped it a tad harder into the bucket than was strictly necessary.

No. _No he had not_ , _not yet at least_ \- even when clearly angry, his holder, unlike the announcer that Jack had now so happily gotten away from, had still shown great restraint in not taking it out where it was not due. Jack knew that he had been pressing to see what would happen, knew, that his permanent stay would be a whole lot easier to deal with, if he knew the others triggers, but it seemed there was none. None, which would lead to mindless violence anyway.

Jack, currently on his knees in one of the hallways leading into the entrance, groaned low to himself, as he straitened up slightly from where he had been scrubbing the floors of it. As he moved a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, he found that the wound, from when he had cut himself on a dropped vase, had reopened - the piece of cloth that he had hastily bound it with pink with blood and drenched from the water that he had been using.

Sure, the soap from the water stung, as he had to dip the rag in it, but it was a dull and manageable pain.

 _And speak of the devil_ , the small voice in the back of his head whispered, as a wave of gentle dark swept in and coated over the tips of his fingers, from where he kept his hand firmly planted against the chill of the tiles below. Awkwardly, his bound other stayed up by his head, the fingers of it cold and wrinkled from water, as he stared in shock at the murky boots and the trail that the master of the house had carelessly left behind.

Pitch was drenched from the snow, his frown tight, black hair slicked back and dripping around his head, as he continued in and made further, muddy boot-prints on the marble floor that Jack had literally just cleaned.

‘’Did you see anyone for that?’’ The master of the house asked on a worn-sounding voice, just as Jack had to crane his neck, as the foreboding presence came to a halt just beside him – the molten gold narrowed and zoned in on his poorly bandaged hand as it was.

‘’What?’’

Jack hissed in pain, as Pitch unceremoniously reached a clawed hand down and, a tad roughly, tugged the shorter back on his feet – said claws careful, as they tore away the fabric and examined the slightly puffy and irritated cut close.

‘’Did you see Bunny?’’ Pitch clarified, to which Jack shook his head. No, sending word for the doctor was expensive after all, so of course, he had not.

A few seconds ticked by in which the master of the house seemed to mule something over. Then, he took Jacks hand in both of his own – the latter yelping from the sharp sensation of it and trying to jerk back, only to have the grip tighten further.

‘ _’Stay still._ ’’ Was the only warning that he got and at once, Jack felt himself freeze up from the lethal edge that the tone held to it.

Around them, a warm golden light spilled forth from the hands holding his smaller own in place and little by little, the pain started to evaporate. It left him with a tingling sensation running down his arm and around his elbow, and, as Jack stared at his now released palm, he found the wound to be gone. In its place, only a faint scar remained.

Jack stared at it, momentarily lost for words, as he looked up to find that Pitch had already started to turn away – the latter’s stride quick, as he strode past the other.

‘’I-‘’ Jack tried to call after him, only to have the master of the house flick his fingers to the high ceiling above in a dismissive fashion, before he all out left without a word.

\--

 

Three more days passed before the snow and the ice let up enough for them to bid their colourful guest a pleasant and safe trip ahead. Now, out in the courtyard, standing on top of the fluffy whites of the shielded cobblestones, Toothiana waved her delicate hand, as she said her belated goodbyes – the small birds looking like lines of blurry movements, as they flitted around her laughing form.

Pippa seemed genuinely sad as she waved back, Claude just as so, but, if Jack completely understood why the openly frowning Pitch seemed happy to see her go, he was not going to comment on it.

\--

 

‘’You said I had rights?’’ Jack asked, after he had knocked thrice on the office door and been led in. Once again, much like the last time that he had come on a spontaneous quest for answers, it was late at night.

‘’A few, yes.’’ Pitch started, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other – his fingers folding, before coming to rest in his lap. ‘’You get to have a say in the routines around this place. If something causes you physical pain, or is taxing beyond what seems reasonable, it will be changed.’’

_That… Seemed like a bit of a luxury._

‘’Is that a common thing?’’ Jack asked, to which Pitch shook his head.

‘’Just here.’’ The master of the house answered curtly. In front of him, Jack clutched his tea close, as he mused on it. He knew that he had to make a choice in whether or not he wanted to truly play along in the whole affair, and by the gods, when he eventually had to, he hoped that it would be the right one.

Still, calling Pitch by his rightful title? No. That was not going to happen again anytime soon.

‘’If I may?’’ Jack tried, as he worried his lip between his teeth. The next part seemed to require just a tad tact and at once, it seemed that the other understood what Jack was about to ask. This time, the former knew that he was not mistaking it, as the room around them seemed to grow dark. Softly, he continued, when Pitch gestured for him to go on. ‘’Who is the earl that everyone keeps talking about?’’

Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as shadows licked up the expanse of his back – the thin tendrils trailing high and then dipping back down over his spine, pressing in close, as though they wished to smother him in their soft caress.

If the other was even aware that he was doing it, Jack had no clue.

‘’Who _is_ he?’’ Jack asked again, when it became clear to him that Pitch was far more than just merely reluctant to do so. When finally he spoke, it sounded worn, stretched out and tired beyond his unknown years.

‘’I hope that you will not have the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him.’’ Pitch said, as he repeated his words from days past. ‘’He,’’ he said, before pausing, his eyes narrowing, as he seemed to look for the right words ‘’he controls the lands and all those who live or merely trespass through. If he disagrees with my ways, then he gets the final say in whether or not they will be changed to better fit his… _taste_.’’

‘’Is it…’’ Jack tried, before he trailed off. ‘’Is it normal for an earl to have that much power?’’

‘’No.’’ Pitch said simply, though he did not elaborate further on it. ‘’To put it as plainly as I can, whether you like it or not, if he tells you to dance, then you must dance.’’

‘’And if you don’t?’’ Jack asked, to which the other slowly shook his head once in a clear dismissal of the mere thought of such.

‘’Then you would lose both of your feet for showing such disrespect.’’ Pitch said, and as he briefly glanced off to the side, the bright light from the dancing flames in the fireplace reflected in his golden eyes. A few beats passed in a tense silence, before the master of the house seemed to compose himself enough to once more meet the others curious gaze head on.

‘’I have lost countless of hours and precious items in order to keep his greed satisfied. Young as he is, he is quite insatiable already.’’ Pitch said, to which Jack hummed softly in what he hoped sounded like understanding.

Jack knew that he was already treading on dangerously thin ice, but, he had no intention of stopping now.

‘’And your daughter is one of those items?’’ He asked, and judging by the narrowing of the others eyes and the way that the shadows jerked in a silent, restless response, he knew that he had hit the nail on its head. ‘ _’You said it was best for me to know.’’_ Jack argued, before the other could berate him for it.

‘ _’And_ ,’’ Pitch started on a slight growl, as he, clearly irked, sneered at the other ‘’this particular field is not one within the line of possible things that I wish to discuss with you.’’

The narrowed gold in front of him seemed to glow in the low, smothered light, but, Jack refused to be intimidated.

‘’Maybe so, but you know I’ll keep asking until I get an answer.’’ He pressed. He did not actually think that he would get an answer on the matter however and, as expected, he did not get one.

‘’For your own sake, let it lie then.’’ Pitch clipped coldly, before he turned his attention to a stack of newly arrived papers in front of him – his fingers experienced, as they spread them out, eyes swift, as they scanned down over their written contents. ‘’Things are busy enough as they are and I do not need you meddling further in my affairs than you already have.’’

 _Then why did you even let me in to begin with?_ Jack wondered, as he felt a slight pout take to his lip.

‘’If it ever comes to it and the earl decides to haunt us with a visit, then you will all be warned beforehand.’’ Pitch said, as he absently flicked a hand out to snatch his dark feather close. Angrily, he let it fly over the bottom of one of the papers in what appeared to be his signature, before placing the feather back to its quill. ‘’The best you can do is stick to the bare minimum of communication if he is near, and as for the rest, I will personally see to that. You will not engage unless you absolutely have to.’’

‘’And why not?’’ Jack asked regardless and in front of him, Pitch sighed, as he pinged the bridge of his nose in a clear show of frustration.

‘’Considering what I have already told you, you would seriously ask that question?’’

‘’I mean, unless you actually think he'd ask for me to tap dance, then you haven’t exactly given me a  _completely_ specific example of what would happen.’’

‘’You would call my words unclear?’’

‘’Nah, just unnecessarily vague.’’

For a few beats, Pitch just stared at him a tad dumbfounded, papers once more abandoned for the moment being, as he huffed low and leaned back in his chair again.

‘’I do believe that I have given a specific example already, but you are quite the literal person, are you not?’’ The master of the house asked, to which Jack nodded.

‘’Yep.’’ He agreed. ‘’But give me another example then. If I talk back to him, what’ll happen?’’

‘’He would have your tongue.’’

‘’And if I made a crude gesture to wordlessly tell him to fuck right off.’’

‘’Then he would have your hand chopped off for it.’’ Pitch said, with a slight strain in his tone. ‘’And possibly your head too.’’

‘’And if I-‘’

_‘’I do believe you quite understand how this entire thing works by now.’’_

‘’Yeah but-‘’

‘ _’No_ , Jack. Enough already. You are not that daft.’’

A small chuckle escaped Jack then, his pleased smirk poorly hidden behind his mug of nearly forgotten tea, as he raised it up enough to do so.

‘’I’ll take that as a compliment.’’ He said, to which the other seemed to have to suppress a groan of dismay.

‘’It was not meant to be one.’’ Pitch said with a small shake of the head, before he gestured at the still closed door behind Jack. ‘’Now if you will excuse me, I do have work to do and you are quite the annoying distraction.’’

\--

 

Jacks lungs burned, his heart feeling as though it would leap out of his chest from both panic and joy, as he jumped off the wagon and ran ahead – the horses now behind him slowed and tired from haven to drag the heavy load along, as they were.

A good week had passed before the weather had turned enough in their favor for them to safely travel into town again and this time, Pitch, after Jack had asked for it, had allowed for him to tag along for the journey. Technically, they already had all that they needed for when the winter would truly hit, but, as previous experiences had shown, it would be better for them to stock up a little extra than was strictly needed.

Loudly, he ignored the startled look and the questioning shout of his name, as he sprinted past Pippa and headed straight for his holders office. This time, as he reached it, Jack did not bother to knock.

With his chest heaving, shoulders tense and breath barely caught, he kept a knuckle-white grip of the door handle, as he stared wide eyed over at Pitch who stood up from his desk at once – his molten gold narrowed, as he looked the other over for any possible and immediate injuries.

‘’What has happened?’’ The master of the house asked, the tone serious, just as Jack stumbled the first step into the office and nearly collapsed from how hard he had run to get there.

 _‘’I found her,’’_ Jack panted in a way of explanation _‘’my sister. My sister has been sold.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any inconsistencies that might show up as we go along – I’ve been hella sleep-deprived for the past month now OTL. Draft is laid out but it got changed three times though, so I'll go back and check up on it ASAP.


	8. Arrivals and departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, have a new chapter
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

‘’And what do you expect _me_ to do about that?’’

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. The world froze, as he felt his full focus settle onto the others lifted, unimpressed brow.

‘’Please.’’ He blurted out. ‘’I'll do anything, I'll stay, I'll be _good_ , just _please_.’’

‘’I already own you.’’ Pitch deadpanned, most of the immediate tension fleeing from his tall frame, as the tip of his claws started to tap a quick tattoo over the tables’ hard surface. ‘’You have nothing to give.’’

‘’ _Please_ ,’’ Jack begged bitterly, as he squared his shoulders and openly glared at the other. ‘’She's only nine. You _know_ what happens to someone that young.’’

‘’There is nothing that I can do.’’

‘’ _Bullshit_.’’

In front of him, Pitchs’ mouth drew up into a sneer. ‘’Watch your tone with me boy.’’ The master of the house warned low.

‘’I'm not a _boy._ ’’

‘’Well you _act_ like one.’’ Pitch clipped right back, claws bend, as they scrapped over and slightly into the rough wood of the table.

 _‘’_ Gods _dammit_ you _fucking piece of_ -’’

 ** _‘’No_**.’’ The room seemed to shake with Pitchs’ slight anger – the one word reverberating through Jacks frantic mind, as he, unwillingly, felt himself take a step back in fright, just as Pitch once more drew up into his full, impressive height. ‘’There is nothing that I can do and that is _final_. You will accept it and leave it be.’’

Jack knew that he had been dismissed, knew, that there was nothing that could be done on the matter, but damn well if that was going to stop him. Without a word, he nodded once in what he hoped to be as much of a mock as he intended it to be, before he turned on his heel and stalked right back the way he had come.

He would have to wait until sundown, but, come hell and high water, if it was the last thing that he did, he would get her out of there.

\--

 

The weather was as chilly as ever, as Jack helped unload the wagon – the following, shared, late dinner warm and tasting ashen in his mouth from restless energy, as he tried and failed in his attempts to not count the hours until the sun would dip below the horizon.

Eventually, the light did flee from over the plains and finally, he had the perfect cover to set about into the early hours of the night.

\--

 

Jack glanced back and forth, as he crossed the quiet, main center of the marketplace and made it to the small bakery just ahead. Already, from the ghouls’ and his trip, he had spotted a backdoor leading into the facility and damn well, he intended to use it.

He knew that he had to act fast, knew, that if he lingered too long, then somebody would either notice that their holders fastest mare was missing or that Jack, for that sake, had gone as well.

That he had even managed to get out undetected in the first place was a miracle in and of itself, but he was not going to question it. He had made it out and now, he had work to do.

The door creaked on its hinges, as he managed to get it open, Jack mindful of any misplaced items that would give him away, as he crept in as quietly as he could. At least, that was one of the benefits to having such a small frame - while he _was_ slowly gaining a bit of healthy weight again, the protrusion of his ribs less obvious as they were, he was still light and quick on his feet.

Idly, he kept a hand to the wall beside him, as he went further into where he hoped the backroom of the store would be located; the paint of it cracked, dry under his palm, as he felt alongside it.

Eventually, after he had nearly sent an empty bucket tumbling over when he had blindly stumbled into it – his free hand quick to shoot down and right it as it was – he found the room that he sought.

Jack pressed a finger to his lips, as the small bundle of subdued joy that was his sibling sat up and sleepily wiped her little hands at her rapidly blinking eyes and, as Jack extended his own towards her, a beam of pale moonlight fell on the back of one.

He could not help but grin, as she realized who he was – her relief and glee obvious, as she giddily smiled back.

 _‘’Come.’’_ He said on a hushed whisper.

He knew that he would be punished heavily for it, but as her lesser hand grabbed his, he found that he did not care one bit.

\--

 

The next day at the dark mansion went about as per usual. Still, there were no signs of anyone haven noted that an extra portion of their breakfast and later, shared lunch had disappeared.

Evening came and eventually gave way to night, before finally, just at the crack of the following dawn, a harsh, insistent pounding sounded at their door.

\--

 

_‘’What is the meaning of this?’’_

Never in his life had Jack thought that he would be outright delighted to hear the ghouls stern voice, but alas, here he was. As though fighting for his life, which, he might well be, Jack clawed at the hand that had twined into his hair and made a fist of it – his screams of bloody murder and attempted kicking loud and echoing out, as he was dragged towards the entrance.

He had not recognized any of the three men that had barged into the mansion uninvited, but it seemed Monty did.

‘’Why are you here?’’ The ghoul clipped, as he swiftly looked each of them over.

‘’We have reason to suspect that you harboring someone else’s property.’’ The one holding onto Jack rasped back on a voice that sounded wrecked by past decades of heavy smoking and drinking. _Smells the deal too_ , Jack thought, as the hand in his hair hauled him upwards towards the others chest and shook him about a bit for emphasis.

_Fucking hell did that hurt._

Jack tried to dig his nails into the others clutching fingers, just as Monty slowed his pace significantly.

‘’And who would that be?’’ He asked, as the accusation caught up with him.

‘’A little brunette.’’ Another with a hunter’s rifle casually slung over his shoulder gruffed back. ‘’Butchers’ boys missed her a great deal this morning.’’

At least Monty had the decency to look disgusted for all of a second, before the other barked a laugh right back.

‘ _’Relax_.’’ The one with the rifle said, as he raised his free hand to pick at his teeth. ‘’She just used for cleaning. Nothing of the sort you lot been thinking.’’ Warily, the ghoul eyed the mouth of the rifle, as it was bounced a bit on its wielders broad shoulder. ‘’We gonna have to take this one with us though.’’ He said, as he gestured at Jack with a slight nod of the head.

‘’And why would that be?’’ Monty asked, to which the other shrugged a shoulder and looked to the third individual of their little trio, who had yet to speak up.

‘’Orders from our boss.’’ The third answered on a low rasp of a voice. ‘’Young skinny figure with your embroidery was spotted running around in the marketplace yesterday night. One of the others said they heard a male voice, so unless you’re the one we looking for, then we taking this one in for questioning.’’

‘ _’Questioning_.’’ Monty repeated with clear distaste in his voice, as his gaze kept straying to the rifles imposing presence. ‘ _’Yes indeed_ ,’’ he said lowly under his breath, as he stood up straight ‘’and I suppose there is a reason as to why that cannot be done here?’’ He asked, to which the one with the rifle once more shrugged a tad stiffly – the corner of his lip drawing up into a half-smirk, as he had clearly noticed the ghouls’ discomfort of the, for now, resting weapon.

‘’We’d rather not make a mess.’’

Monty looked grim and if he seemed anything but hopeful, then Jack would rather not linger on it for too long. The ghouls gaze stayed locked with the armed others - his mouth just opened to speak, before Pitch himself interrupted on a slight clip of a voice.

_‘’I am afraid that will not be possible.’’_

‘’And why the fuck not?’’ The one still holding Jack in place grumbled with a tad strain in his voice, as he looked the newly arrived over. Clearly, though Jack could not exactly see his features, he did recognize the clear disgust in his tone. ‘’Even you stuck up folks gotta answer to the law.’’

‘ _’And the law_ ,’’ Pitch started, as he clasped his hands behind his back and strode forwards _‘’states that one cannot remove another’s properties from his or her lands unless the individual is found guilty first.’’_ He clipped. ‘’Do _not_ come to me with half-truths or false claims unless you are willing and able to back them up.’’

For a few beats, all seemed to freeze in place, as the armed intruder and the master of the house glared each other down in a tense stand-off.

‘’Well shit, give us the permission to go through your land then.’’

‘’And you shall have it.’’ Pitch said, as he nodded his head towards the still wildly struggling Jack. ‘ _’After_ you unhand my property.’’

Jack stumbled a few steps forwards, as the one holding him roughly showed him forwards less than a beat after he had allowed him back on his feet. Pitch did not spare him a glance, the molten gold now staying firmly locked onto the one carrying the rifle and while neither spoke, Jack heard the question in his head all the same.

**_Where is she?_ **

The tone did not sound accusing, just matter of factly. If these brutes were truly going to go through, then Jack would have to trust that Pitch would not rat her out and if he did, then he would do all in his power to buy her enough time to flee.

 _Cellar_. Jack thought back as loudly as he could. _Backroom where the root fruits are stored._

Pitchs gaze briefly seemed far away, and, as the master of the house hummed low in a contemplating manner, Jack wondered if he was in fact conversing with someone else as well.

A tad curtly, Pitch nodded once to the one with the rifle.

‘’Do what you must.’’

\--

 

 _‘’You can't send her back!’’_ Jack, hours later, all out howled, as he kept his clenched fists by his sides and followed after the stern-looking Pitch. He did not exactly understand how the uninvited trio had not found her, but he supposed that the sneering other had had a finger in it.

As they had scouted through and eventually gone down the steep stairs to the cellars, said cellars had been empty and, except for the door where one of the three had kept a careful watch over, there were no other way out.

‘’You _can’t_.’’

Right in front of him, Pitch kept going, his strides long and fast enough that Jack had to halfheartedly jog in order to keep up.

‘’Of course not, they would hang you if I did.’’ The master of the house clipped, as he shook his head slightly. ‘’ _You could at least have changed your clothes_.’’ He said, though it did not sound as if he was still speaking to Jack. ‘’ _Seven hells, what a mess.’’_

The door at the end of the hallway that they had made it through made a harsh _clap_ as Pitch shoved it open with enough force to make it collide and bounce against the wall – the thick shadows dancing around him, as he strode through and continued ahead.

As to where exactly he was headed, Jack had no clue.

‘’And what would you have done?’’ He pressed. ‘’If this was you and you found your daughter in a place like that, what would you have _done?_ ’’

Jack felt something semi-solid snake up both of his arms and legs then, the dark tendrils closing in around him moments before it squeezed him tight. At once, and just as Pitch clasped his hands behind his back and spun to further pin him in place with a scorching glare, Jack found that he could not move.

‘’You are permanently banned from leaving the property.’’ Pitch clipped, as he seemed to will himself a deep, grounding breath – his shoulders shaking with obvious tension, as his sneer grew wider.

‘’Wait no, that’s-‘’

‘’-Since _obviously_ , the responsibility of freedom is too much for you to handle.’’ The master of the house continued regardless of the others complaints.

‘’But-‘’ Jack tried before cutting himself short. He knew that he was not going to win this one and so, while gritting his teeth, he decided to focus on what was important for the time being. ‘’What are you going to do with her?’’ He asked instead, as he strained against his dark binds.

‘’It is not safe for her here. If they find her or you _with_ her, then again, you hang, and quite frankly, I do not want that on my conscience.’’

‘’Oh _please_ , it’s not like you had much of a conscience to begin with.’’ Jack scoffed back, to which the other narrowed his eyes to slits and somehow managed to glare even harder.

 _‘’Such a rude little thing you are.’’_ Pitch practically growled, before he started to turn and continued down the hallway that they had been going through. _‘’I truly must be cursed to have to bear with such an impolite presence.’’_

‘’My _sister_.’’ Jack pressed again, just as he felt the pressure around him grow slack enough for him to follow in the others wake again. ‘’What are you going to do?’’

Whatever the answer was, Jack never got it – the terrified wailing ahead now quite obvious to him, as they neared a door that led into one of the small reading rooms. Swiftly, he sprinted past the other and pressed the creaked door open. Emma was crying hysterically in Pippas’ arms, her eyes red and puffy as she, clearly startled by the noise from Jacks sudden entrance, looked up in fright. He had less than a moment to get down on one knee and spread his arms out, before she bolted out of Pippas grip and threw herself at him.

 _‘’It’s alright._ ’’ Jack gently shushed her, holding her tight as she continued to cry and let out sporadic, choked sobs. ‘ _’It’s quite alright now, you’re safe.’’_

In front of him, Pippa gazed up and while he could not see it, Jack reckoned that Pitch had gestured for her to take her leave. Calmly, she stood, her hands a tad shaky, as she brushed them down over her vest and then strode around the two still on the ground.

Whatever words she shared with Pitch, Jack did not hear them.

‘’I would advise you to use this time wisely.’’ The master of the house said, as he strode to the tall window in the room and stood in front of it. ‘’She will be sent to live with an acquaintance of mine, so do make sure to say your goodbyes.’’

 _‘’No.’’_ Jack practically hissed, as he clutched Emma closer, to which the other hummed low in a contemplating manner.

‘’You really do seem to possess the idea that you have any say in these matters.’’ Pitch said, right as Jack felt his sister stem her little hands against his chest and shove away. Barely, he managed to catch her around the middle and draw her back, before she could pounce on Pitch.

 _‘’Get away from him you meanie!’’_ Emma, looking quite the very picture of defiance, cried, as she kept her fists clenched tightly at her sides, cheeks red and chest puffed out, as she glared up at the other.

‘’Em _no.’’_ Jack tried as softly as he could, as he hugged her tighter and did his best to keep her at bay. ‘’Please don’t.’’

‘’I see it runs in the family.’’ Pitch said on a voice that sounded as unimpressed as he looked, before he shook his head and redirected his attention out towards what was visible of the snowy courtyard from the window that he was standing at. ‘’I will give you an hour. No more, no less. Make with it as you will, but mark my words, if you try to run off with her, then I _will_ send her right back. You understand the consequences of such an action, yes?’’

For a tense beat, Jack simply stared up at the back of Pitchs head. Slowly, Emma calmed in his arms, but it was hardly much.

‘’I do.’’

_‘’Good.’’_

\--

 

It was childish to spite Pitch for what had occurred, Jack knew that and still, he could not seem to stop himself.

A week, in which he did not quite register what he was doing, passed by in a haze. Each day seemed to blend into the next, his tasks fair but hardly anything worth remembering, as he just willed himself to get the work for each day done.

\--

 

It was late at night, so late in fact, that only Claude and Jack himself were awake after a prolonged game of cards taking place in a small tearoom close to the entrance, when they got an uninspected knock at the mansions great doors. Swiftly, after the insistent pounding had commenced for long enough for them to be certain that it was not just the wind kicking up a racket again, the pair had abruptly put their activity down and all but sprinted to let whoever it was, in.

‘’Are we-‘’ Claude started, just as Pitch, no doubt haven hastily made his way straight from his office, joined them at the doors.

‘’We are not expecting anyone at the time no.’’ The master of the house said, as he gestured for the two others to take their places beside and in front of them. Pitch lowered his head slightly as he glanced over at Claude, his hairless brow lifting in an unvoiced question, to which the other, no doubt haven understood what was being asked, briefly let his concealed steel flicker in his broad hand.

Armed. Claude was armed with a crude and clearly worn hunter’s knife.

 _But of course,_ Jack thought as he eyed the blade, before it was put away again with expert ease - _whoever the uninspected, late night visitor was, they had no direct way of telling if they were friendly or not._

Pitch, back straight, shoulders squared, nodded once in Jacks direction then, and Jack, obediently, while very pointently refusing to meet the others gaze, strode forwards to open up one of the doors. This way, he quickly realized, Claude, while not yet visible for their newcomer, would be the closest if the need for interception arose, while Jack himself, since he was the weakest of the three, was now well protected behind a perfect, wooden barrier.

Immediately, a great flurry of snow drifted in through the opened crack, the chill of it obvious, as the master of the house had to narrow his eyes a tad against the harsh breeze of it.

‘’Would you welcome a weary traveler in?’’ A soft, unfamiliar voice asked and beside Jack, Claude seemed to stand up just a little straighter. ‘’It is quite an unpleasant weather to be out in.’’

Pitch seemed strained as he offered their newcomer a small, quite obviously fake smile, but fuck it - _when did he not look so?_

‘’Of course.’’

‘ _’Thank you_.’’ The other laughed in delight, as he, it showed out to be, strode far enough in so that Jack could quietly close the door behind him and the two others accompanying him. ‘’So, I heard that you had a bit of trouble with the collectors?’’ The newcomer, with cheeks and nose red from cold, asked, as he rubbed at his arms in order to get the blood flowing. Judging from the tone, the two already knew each other. ‘’I hope it was nothing too serious?’’

‘’A simple misunderstanding.’’ Pitch replied with a shake of the head. ‘’It is taken care of.’’

‘ _’Lovely_.’’ The other beamed on a gleeful tone, as he stepped a bit further into the warmth of the mansions entrance. ‘’Now would one of you two take my coat? It is quite heavy from all the dreadful snow that we have been going through.’’ He asked and immediately, Jack stepped forwards.

‘’Right away sir.’’ Jack said with a cheeky grin, as he accepted the soaked garment. ‘’I’m kinda new to this though, so I hope it’s not too much to ask for your name?’’

 _‘’oh!’’_ The newcomer laughed, as he gave him a quick onceover and waved a dismissive hand at him. ‘’At ease kid, it is no offense at all.’’ He said, as briefly, he let his eyes travel out to gaze at the artful pieces littering the entrances’ walls and ceiling. ‘’It is a pleasure to meet you.’’ He said, as he looked back down at Jack with a fond smile. ‘’The name is Jamie.’’

‘’Jack, sir.’’ Jack offered back, as he gave a slight bow and beside him, Pitch downright _glowered._

 _Perfect_ , Jack thought, as he briefly locked eyes with the others burning gold and silver. All he knew was that this new guest seemed nice and if the fact that Jack was already getting along with him pissed Pitch off, then _that suited him just fine._

‘’Now, I hate to keep you all up at such a late hour, but if I may ask for a bit of bread for my companions?’’

‘’Of course.’’ Pitch replied, as he held out a hand and gestured for Jamie to follow him in. ‘’I believe Claude will be more than willing to fetch a bit to my office and in the meantime, I can show you to your rooms?’’

 _‘’If you please.’’_ Jamie said back, just as Claude lowered his head in a nod and abruptly left to do as he was told. ‘’Quite the impressive display you put on around here.’’ Jamie continued, as he followed after the thin-lipped Pitch. ‘’Always been really, but tell, is that one knew?’’ He asked, as he gestured to a statue, to which Pitch nodded curtly.

Whatever his following reply was however, the two had already made it too far down the hallway for Jack to hear. A tad idly, he glanced down at the garment in his hands, before finding that a small, genuine smile, the first in a week really, kept trying to tug at his lip.

Swiftly, Jack gave in and let it split over his features, before he too stalked off to finish his small task for the night being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, here we go. I said this was gonna get dark right? Cause it’s pretty much downhill from here.


	9. Hit the road Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess and not all in a good way. Mind the triggers – this gets bad.
> 
> WARNINGS (Triggers): Descriptions of noncon and mentions of previous violence. Aftermath of (attempted) assault. Internal guilt and panic.  
> Granted, this could have been a lot more detailed than I made it but no thanks.

 

With a gleam in his eye and sleep still heavy in his bones, Jack got up far earlier than everyone else and set about to prepare himself an early breakfast. Now, with the sun way past the line of the brightening horizon, he, while wandering the still empty halls of the dark mansion, found himself wondering as to why no one else, expect for their late night arrivals’ own, seemed awake as well. Broody, they were. Thick headed and clearly not the type for light conversation and so, Jack trod on quick, as he passed them by.

Two hours later however, the first signs of life finally dared to show itself.

\--

 

‘’Rough sleep?’’ Jack asked, as he gave Claude a quick once-over, to which the other gruffed a low hum of acknowledgement.

 _‘’The worst.’’_ The man answered back on a voice rich with annoyance, as he scratched rather vigorously at his eye. ‘’Barely got any at all, but here we are.’’ He grumbled, as he moved his hand up to rake it through his unruly hair. ‘’ _Just gotta get through with this day. Get through and get this nit of a shit-show over with before it can get any worse than it already is._ ’’

‘’That bad huh?’’ Jack grinned back, as they made their way out towards the stables in order to care for Jamie’s horses and, in Claude’s case, further out into the fields. ‘’Good luck with it I guess?’’

 _‘’Yeah whatever_. Just remember to be on your best, godsdamned behavior around that little bastard.’’ Claude, not seeming to have the energy nor the mood for casual chatting, grumbled under his breath, before they both fell into a slightly tense silence.

Throughout the entire proceeding day, Jack did not see a single soul around or within the mansion itself.

It was eerie to say the least.

\--

 

Preparing dinner, though Jack was only allowed to assist with cutting and slicing potatoes and other veggies, was usually a quite delightful experience. Preparing it when they had one of Jamies servants staring them down and observing their every move however, now _that_ was a bit of an awkward experience all together. Quietly, the servant sat in one of their kitchen chairs and stared them down as they worked.

It was weird to say the least. Unfamiliar and uncomfortably, and quite honestly, it oozed of paranoia and a need for control, though for what purpose, Jack did not fully understand. Either that, or the man had simply grown bored of whatever conversation his brethren had been engaged in and decided to put his terrifying scowl to good use instead.

Still, if anything, it was effective in its own passive way and not a single word was spoken between the dark mansions own staff throughout the entire process of it.

\--

 

‘’So,’’ Jamie started on a delighted tune, as he clasped his hands in front of his chest and looked over each of the prepared items laid out for him ‘’I hope this is as good as your last serving?’’

 _‘’Be my judge.’’_ A sour-looking Pitch offered back on a voice just polite enough that it could not quite count as a mock, as he gestured for the other to help himself to the presented food. Beside the master of the house, with their backs to the wall and heads slightly bowed, all five of the mansions servants were lined up neatly and on the other end, Jamies own were as well.

 _‘’Are we seriously just going to watch them eat?’’_ Jack hissed, as low as he could, to which Cupcake leaned down slightly, the motion barely there, as she turned her head enough to whisper back.

_‘’It is common custom yes, so yeah, we fucking gotta.’’_

_‘’That’s bullshit.’’_

_‘’I know.’’_

Toothiana had not insisted on such a thing, when she had visited, but what was it that Pitch had said when they had first met? There was such a thing as differences between classes?

_Lame._

Jack leaned his head back against the wall, his posture still straight and attentive, as he willed himself not to scoff aloud at the absurdity of it all. Perhaps, this was the reason as to why the gloomy servant had been watching them closely throughout the evening. Perhaps, it really was as such and though Jack knew that his train of thought would get him nowhere, he could not help but wonder what would have happened if any of them had tried to eat, before the two holders themselves had gotten their share.

 _‘’Is this why Monty smacked my hand away from the grapes back in the kitchen?’’_ Jack whispered, just as Pitchs molten gold sent him a withering glare.

_Okay, so perhaps his whispering was a tad less discrete than he had thought, but come on, none of them had eaten since noon and judging from the slight dark of the outside that was at least seven hours ago._

‘ _’Yep_. _Claude lost a finger last time he did that, so… You know.’’_ Cupcake rasped back. Jack felt his brow furrow, as he found himself glancing over at Jamies gentle features. Perhaps the others methods were old school at best, but he had been quite kind so far. Strict, yes, but such a punishment seemed beneath him. Surely, what had happened to Claude had been another guests’ doing?

 _‘’What happened?’’_ Jack asked, as he ignored Pitchs insistent stares, to which he got a subtle shake of the head back.

 _‘’I’ll explain later.’’_ Cupcake said, before she glanced over at Claude. _‘’If the one it happened to is cool with it of course.’’_

That seemed reasonable and Jack voiced as much.

_‘’Fair enough.’’_

The two fell silent for a good while, before this time, Pippa turned her head slightly to whisper to Jack.

 _‘’You might wanna go straight to bed after this.’’_ She stressed.

 _‘’But what about dinner?’’_ Jack asked, to which the other shook her head slow.

 _‘’The halls aren’t safe at night love.’’_ Pippa pressed. _‘’Not right now.’’_

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Jack felt the already visible crease between his brows deepen further, as his gaze once more traveled onto the gruff servant that had watched them work.

_‘’He’s unpredictable at best. Just don’t take the chance.’’_

Somehow, Jack did not doubt that, but damn well if that was going to stop him.

_‘’Frost, I’m being serious.’’_

_‘’I won’t do anything stupid.’’_

Pippa coughed low, and if it sounded as though she had to cover up for a low huff, none of the other gathered commented on it.

_‘’Just promise me to be careful. Go straight to bed and we can all get together for pie and almonds in the morning.’’_

He had no idea as to what an almond was, but the rest sounded great.

_‘’I will.’’_

He did not.

\--

 

Little over an hour later, with a stomach full of lead and a head full of pain, Jack stumbled through the halls of the mansion at random. Despite it being night, somehow, the place altogether seemed lighter than he remembered it. Around and below him, the shadows clung less thickly around his feet and as he looked up, he noticed small, now previously undetected details in the golden edges of the carved woodwork.

It was strange to say the least. Not bad as per say, but it did make him feel slightly off-center.

At the end of the hallway that he was going through, footsteps sounded, and at once, Jacks gaze snapped down to see who it was. Immediately, he felt his shoulders relax, as he locked eyes with a sleepy-looking Jamie. Apparently, the other had been about to continue further into the hallway in front of himself, but, as he had noticed Jack standing where he was, he turned and stalked down the one Jack was in instead.

‘’Evening sir.’’ Jack greeted with a small bow, to which the other laughed low in delight.

‘’As to you as well.’’ Jamie smiled back, as he came close enough to give him a quick once-over. ‘’Say, you were the new kid, yes?’’ He asked, behind a stifled yawn, to which Jack nodded once. ‘’Fancy that. Now I hate to intrude, but I am not quite tired enough to sleep as of yet. Would you care for a midnight stroll around the plains?’’

_Awfully polite chatter for his taste, but sure, that sounded fine by him._

‘’Great!’’ Jamie chimed, as Jack voiced as much. ‘’Now, pray tell, where do you go if you wish to have a little privacy?’’ He asked with a slight raise of his brow. ‘’As is it, it seems the polite master of this place is not overly fond of me mingling with you common folk.’’ He said, to which Jack barely managed to suppress an irked scoff.

 _‘’Nah I guess he’s not.’’_ Jack grumbled under his breath, before he gestured out at the hallway in front of them and then a tad to the right. ‘’Most of this wing is usually vacant sir, so you’ve pretty much got the place to yourself.’’

‘’Fantastic.’’ Jamie hummed, before they both started down the way that Jack had originally been headed.

‘’So, what do you do all day sir?’’ Jack asked, as he let the other set the general pace and direction.

‘’Mostly paperwork really. There is a lot to take care of when you own as much land as I do.’’ Jamie said, before letting out a slow sigh. ‘’It is mostly all work and little play. It is quite a bore if I must be completely honest with you.’’

‘’So you don’t get to go out often? Like this, I mean. Visiting others and doing… whatever it is that you are doing right now.’’ Jack asked, before he swiftly added another, slightly belated ‘sir’, to which the other chuckled low.

‘’I am not a complete shut-in if that is what you are asking but I suppose I do feel a bit like a hermit at times.’’ He admitted. ‘’If a hermit can be surrounded by people all the time that is.’’

‘’So like,’’ Jack started on a thoughtful note, just as Jamie glanced back over his shoulder ‘’you can be completely surrounded by people but you still feel alone sir?’’ He tried, to which the other nodded a tad stiffly.

‘’Exactly.’’ Jamie replied. ‘’Do not get me wrong, I adore the people I have with me, but they are… how do I put this politely.’’ He hummed. ‘’Not the most _entertaining_ crowd.’’

 _Strange_ , Jack thought, as Jamie once more glanced over his shoulder and seemed to listen intensely for something. For someone who claimed to not know his way around, it sure did feel as if he was being led somewhere.

‘’Nah I get that sir.’’ Jack replied, just as he felt a strange nervousness start to creep through his bones. Swiftly, he blamed it on the slight hunger that was still far more present in him than he cared to admit to. ‘’It’s like people look at you, but they aren’t really seeing _you_ , you know?’’ If he remembered correctly, then they would come upon a small winter garden soon. The place was gorgeous, full of lilies and other delicate flowers that really should not have been able to survive so far into the winter, but for now, they still bloomed.

Indeed, the place was a marvel, but it was also located in one of the _much_ less frequented areas – far away from the main halls of the mansion itself.

‘’I suppose I understand your point yes.’’ Jamie said, just as they rounded the corner and ahead, the first hint of the lilies in question started to show. ‘’Though for our instances, we are not quite made from the same material.’’

‘’Social norms don’t really change that much just because you’re a higher up though.’’ Jack stressed, as he willed the insistent dread to calm within him. ‘’Loneliness doesn’t skip you just because you’re rich sir.’’ He said, to which the other hummed softly.

‘’Well look at you being poetic.’’ Jamie grumbled in a voice than sounded anything but amused.

‘’I… Meant no offense sir.’’ Jack tried, to which the other threw him a half-smirk. Beside them, as the pale light from the moon shone in and lighted up the hallway, it made the others features seem almost inhuman, and, as the others smirk widened up into a full on wolfs grin, Jack could not help but freeze dead in his tracks.

‘’None taken.’’ Jamie said, as he too stopped and once more gave Jack an once-over.

 _Oh, he had taken offense to that all right._ None of the gentle traces seemed left and while Jamie might value his privacy, something about the entire aspect of what had transpired throughout the last eight minutes of their short walk seemed off.

‘’Perhaps,’’ Jack started, as he absently took a small step back, his front now half turned away from the other, as he braced himself for whatever would come ‘’it is better if I head to bed now sir. We have a long day ahead and… _all that_ …’’ He said before trailing off.

Something was wrong. Totally and utterly wrong and sure enough, as Jack took another small step back, Jamie followed with his larger own.

‘’I am not quite tired.’’

‘’But I am sir.’’

‘’And so what, I am supposed to retire because you tell me so?’’

‘’That is-‘’

_What the hell was happening?_

‘’That is _what_ exactly?’’ Jamie hummed on a voice that sounded rich with mock, as he followed Jack step for step and by now, the latter had finally realized that he had been cornered. The door behind him, which led out into the farthest parts of the courtyard, was locked and so, instead, he swiftly eyed the chilled glass of the slide door beside them.

He doubted that he could outrun the other, but he could damn well try.

‘’I am asking you a _question_ here.’’ Jamie spat out on a near hiss, just as Jack forced himself to stop in his retreat before he found himself with his back pressed up against the door now a mere meter behind. With as much of his fleeting courage put behind his words, he squared his shoulders and willed himself to sound far calmer than he truly felt.

‘’I’m leaving.’’

‘’No, you are not.’’

‘’Yes, I am.’’

_Just exactly how far away from the main areas were they? Would he be heard if he screamed? Would anyone even be awake to hear?_

‘’Strip.’’

‘ _’What?_ ’’ Jack could not help but splutter, as the absurd command caught up with him.

‘’Do I truly need to repeat myself boy?’’ Jamie hummed, eyes narrowing, as he tilted his head slightly at the other. ‘’An order is an order. Get on with it.’’

It was almost a relief when the deep-seated anger that had been a constant from his days in the cage settled back in and idly, Jack welcomed it in like an old, long-lost friend. With his hands clenching into fists at his sides and his jaw grit, he lowered his head to glare at the other. He knew that he had no real strength to his name or no authority for that matter, but within these walls, he still had rights and this, he knew, hardly seemed legal.

‘’No.’’

‘’I beg your pardon?’’

‘’I said _no_.’’

Jack flinched, as the other barked a short, glee-filled laugh. Barely, he had managed to duck low in order to try to make a run for it, when a crude arm caught around his throat and squeezed hard.

 _‘’You are in no position to say no to me.’’_ Jamie huffed and practically, Jack could taste the constant ash and cinnamon still so heavy in the air, as his front was pressed further into the wall that he had just been shoved up against. A hand ran through his white hair, the fingers reaching and digging in, before it fisted and drew his head back.

‘’So young.’’ Jamie purred, as he pressed his nose to the side of Jacks neck and gently nipped at it. ‘’So _feisty_.’’

 _‘’What are you-‘_ ’ Jack started, before the harsh scrape of teeth raking down over his delicate skin made him stop short. In a mix of surprise and pain, he yelped, as the other bit down.

‘’Stop struggling.’’ Jamie near growled, his voice laced with annoyance, as Jack tried to stomp on his foot in defiance.

 _‘’Fuck no_ , this is- _stop it godsdammit!’’_ Jack, slightly happy when his voice did not come out weak, cried, just as he was shoved harder into the wall. ‘’Get _off_ me!’’

Despite his gentle appearance, Jamie was deceivingly strong, and Jack, much to his obvious dismay, could feel it, as the other pressed and moved against him. Roughly, after he had tried to reach back and scratch at the others face, his wrist was caught in a stern grip and moments later, he found his right hand to be wrenched behind his back.

He doubted that he would be heard, but he had to try regardless. Jack felt his throat burn, chest constricting, just as his roar was cut short, as the rough hand still in his hair drew his head back and then smacked it hard into the wall. Momentarily, as Jamie kissed at his neck, he found himself stunned by the impact of it.

‘’Scream like that again and I will make sure that you lose the ability for good.’’ Jamie hissed, as finally, he untangled his hand from the others white locks and nudged a knee in between Jacks thighs to spread them. The sound, as the buttons of his vest came undone one by one, was subtle and yet it sounded deafening to his own ringing ears. ‘’Just stay still boy.’’

‘’I’m not a _boy_ you _dimwitted pleb_.’’ Jack hissed with as much spite as he could possibly muster. Increasingly, and just as Jamie wedged his free hand in under his shirt and pulled it up to expose his pale skin, he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who had him pinned. If anything, it would explain why the others had been avoiding the halls all day and why Pitch had allowed it.

 _‘’Stop it.’’_ Jack wheezed breathlessly, as the others hand continued its exploration, the unwanted touch insistent and quickly traveling downwards, dipping into his navel, before a tongue flicked out and licked up the side of his neck.

‘’Stop it.’’ Jack tried again, his tone bordering on begging, as he squeezed his eyes shut. ‘’Please just _stop this_.’’ Cold sweat broke out – the others chuckle wet and warm, the breath of it ghosting over the shell of his reddened ear, as the offending hand continued further down and started working on getting his pants open.

‘’No.’’ Jamie hummed, just as Jack let out a small whine of despair and started trashing in order to get away. ‘’I want this.’’

_This is happening, this is real, this is actually-_

‘’Jamie.’’ A dry voice spoke up behind them and Jack could _cry_ from relief. Actually, he was fairly sure that he already was. ‘’I believe that you can find other ways to entertain yourself.’’ The master of the house said, just as Jack managed to twist himself enough to glance over Jamies shoulder to see an unimpressed Pitch standing with his hands clasped behind his slightly hunched back. ‘’One-‘’ he continued while pinning Jamie in place with the coldest gaze that Jack had seen to date. ‘’-That does not include defiling my staff against a wall.’’

Jack felt a welcome chill wrap around him, as finally, Jamie stepped back and let him go.

‘’Oh if I must.’’ He said casually, laughing heartedly, as he straightened out his clothes and offered up a bright smile, as though he had not just been about to fuck Jack against a wall.

‘’Yes.’’ Pitch replied dryly, just as Jack, while feeling his entire frame shake, managed to stumble a step away from his offender and back towards what he knew was safety. ‘’You must.’’

‘’Well then, I shall see you in the morning Pitchnier?’’ Jamie said, as he stepped further back and adjusted the collar of his shirt, to which the master of the house huffed.

‘’Indeed.’’ Pitch spat and quickly strode forward, grabbing Jacks arm, before he started to lead him down the hallway, back towards the main area and most importantly, _away_ from the other.

‘’Sweet dreams.’’ Jamie called after them.

 _‘’As to you.’’_ Pitch offered, though it hardly sounded sincere.

\--

 

It seemed as if an eternity passed, before his holder shoved Jack into his office and closed the door behind them. Highly, he felt lost, as Pitch all but jerked his chair out and sat down in it, picked up his feather and fiercely scrawled away at the paper below. Jack felt frozen in place, as he kept smoothing the front of his shirt down, fingers shaking, as he watched Pitch’ own move as though in a trance.

Slowly but surely, the reality of what had just occurred, or _almost occurred_ , hit him with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

He could not breathe. It felt as if his heart had been replaced by a stone, the organ deadweight, heavy as lead, as it beat a quick tattoo against his hurting ribcage. He directed his blurred gaze at the floor instead then, as he felt a wave of icy regret creep in through his shoulders and settle deep into the pit of his empty stomach.

 _Why had this happened?_ Jack thought, as he bit the inside of his cheek hard. All of it seemed so _absurd_ ; this had not happened, it could not have-

As he felt the inside of his cheek start to bleed from how hard he was biting down on it, Jack squeezed his eyes shut, the first fresh tear trailing down his reddened cheek, as he willed himself to cut his own frantic musings short.

 _It had happened. It was real and he had done this to himself._ Idly, he registered the sound of the scrape of the chair, as it was pushed back - his holders’ boots heavy, as Pitch got up and stalked close again.

_This was his own fault. He had been warned, had he not?_

‘’Jack.’’

The sound of his own name was loud in the room, as he felt a pair of hands settle lightly onto each of his trembling shoulders, the pressure barely there, but just enough to give a hint of a comforting touch.

‘’I need you to take a deep breath.’’

It burned all the way, as he gulped down air greedily in small, quick bursts of rapid succession and in response, he felt the points of pressure on his shoulders increase, as Pitch gently squeezed in order to get him to focus. Then, Jack felt it rattle in his throat, as he finally managed a single, shallow breath. He knew that it was far from enough, but the little hum of praise from above told him otherwise.

‘’Hold it.’’

Obediently, he did so, and as he was told to release it, his shoulders finally collapsed from the extended tension. As his holder patiently guided him through the exercise thrice, Jack snaked his arms around to hug himself close, just as the first sob tore itself free and startled him with how wrecked it sounded. In front, the texture of Pitchs’ embroidered coat was rough against his forehead, as he leaned forwards and hid his face in it. The tension was still there, as he freely cried and fought to get his breath under control, but it was getting manageable.

‘’Good.’’ Pitch praised regardless of the obvious hicks in the others rhythm.

 _Fuck, he could not stop trembling._ Jacks voice was small and scared, slightly muffled, as he hunched his shoulders.

 _‘’I didn't want this._ ’’

‘’I know.’’

Barely, he could get the words to come, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak, but regardless, he pressed through. Still, he realized the irony that he had resorted to frantically fisting his hands into the rich coat of the very individual that he had tried to spite only hours before.

‘’I'm sorry.’’ Jack said, just as he felt one of the hands still shielding him move up and settle in his hair, the claws careful, mindful of their sharp edges, as they traced soothing patterns into it.

‘’It is not your fault.’’

The hand released him a beat before Jack stemmed his own hard against the others chest and shoved away from him. Vigorously, he rubbed his shaky palms over his face and eyes to clear them, Jack swallowing thickly, as he shook his head and stepped back further.

 _What the hell am I doing_?

The meat of said palms pressed against his closed eyelids, as he stood stock-still and idly, he registered the retreating footfalls, as Pitch moved away from him again. The scrape of the chair sounded and just like that, with the small, moist spots still lingering in the dark fabric on Pitchs chest being the only proof that it had even happened, they were back to their regular show of imbalance. Angrily, the master of the house resumed his swift writing, just as Jack let his hands drop and fisted them in an attempt to stop the insistent shaking.

It did not work.

‘’I am not fond of having him here either.’’ Pitch clipped, just as he finished whatever sentence he had been working on. ‘’Believe me, I would rather have him gone.’’ He said and in response, Jack felt a wave of fresh anger sweep in and cloud his senses and dearly, he welcomed it in.

Truly, he would rather feel anything but that horrible guilt that kept nagging at him.

‘’With all due respect, then why the _fuck_ would you _keep him here_?’’ Jack rasped, as he used the end of his sleeve to wipe at his eye again. ‘’Why even let him in in the first place?’’

‘’It is complicated.’’ Pitch replied, as he put his feather down again and leaned back in his chair. ‘’It keeps certain... _affairs_ in balance that are too fragile to disrupt.’’

_‘’And why the fuck is it so?’’_

Pitch looked about ready to murder the papers in front of him if that was indeed possible and seemingly, as he growled low and rubbed at his temples, it was taking his all to stay calm as well.

_That… Honestly made him feel better._

‘’Because we cannot say no to the earl.’’

Jack felt the world come to a screeching halt, his voice loud and cracking in the middle, as he pointed a crude, trembling finger at the door behind him.

 _‘’That_ , is the fucker you all been talking about?’’ He half shouted, as the implications of what the ludicrous notion meant hit him. ‘’ _That sad, sorry excuse for a human being?_ ’’ He spat, to which Pitchs lip twitched in equal anger.

‘’Keep your voice down.’’

_‘’And why the fuck would I do that?’’_

‘’Because you have no idea what he is capable off.’’

 _‘’He nearly just-‘’_ Jack cried, before he cut himself off abruptly. He did not want to say it – no, that would make it real. ‘’Give me a dagger.’’ He growled low instead. ‘’Give me a fucking dagger and I’ll put an end to this.’’ He knew that he was crying anew but cared for it none.

‘’It is not that simple.’’

 _‘’Bullshit_ , of _course it is_.’’ Jack hissed. ‘’He bleeds. He can die just like anyone else.’’

A tense silence settled then, before the master of the house sighed slow, his eyes falling closed for a beat, before he seemed to will himself a deep, grounding breath.

‘’This should not have happened, I should have warned you proper.’’ Pitch said on a tune that sounded genuinely apologetic, to which Jack shook his head.

‘’Don’t try and redirect the subject Pitch.’’ He pressed, just as he met the others glare head-on. Finally, it dawned on him that he felt no fear from the act and briefly, he could not help but wonder if their unwanted guests’ influence had chased away the shadows too. ‘’What is he?’’ Jack asked. ‘’What is he since you won’t let me go and do what should be done?’’

In front, the dark claws drummed over the tables’ rough surface, as Pitch seemed to mule on whether or not to answer honestly.

‘’A monster.’’ He finally offered back, to which Jack scoffed rather harshly.

 _‘’No shit._ ’’ He clipped back, to which Pitch shook his head once.

‘’You do not understand.’’

‘’Oh I understand just _fine_ -‘’

The molten gold might not cause him any fright for the moment being, but the others sudden rise and approaching presence sure did. Swiftly, Jack lowered his gaze with another grit back scoff and in front, Pitch slowed when he realized that he had spooked the other.

Jack jolted, when the others firm palms once more settled onto his shoulders. Idly, his blurry eyes narrowed and glared the denied daggers into the rich embroidery of Pitchs chest instead, as he worried his quivering bottom lip between his teeth.

‘’Would you look at me?’’ The master of the house asked and a tad reluctantly, Jack did so after a beat. ‘’Do not attempt to end him.’’ Pitch said as he once more pressed down lightly on each of his thin shoulders. ‘’You might not believe my wish for your safety, but _please,_ _try_ to understand this - if you make an attempt on his life, then…’’ He said before trailing off and momentarily, he seemed lost in an old, terrible memory of his. ‘’I will have to bear witness to whatever method he sees fit to… _correct you_ with.’’

_‘’Not if he’s dead you won’t.’’_

‘’Jack.’’ Pitch said on a sigh that sounded tired beyond his years, his shoulders hunching slightly, as he once more straightened up and let the other go. ‘’Do you truly believe that I have not tried to see to it so?’’

‘’I-‘’ Jack, genuinely surprised, tried, before cutting himself short as the words died in his mouth. _No. No, he had not thought of such at all._ Still lost for words, he gave a shaky nod back instead, though as to what he was agreeing to, he was not all too certain.

‘’Just know that we need to stay on his good side. We _must_.’’ Pitch pressed, as he turned and strode to a finely crafted cabinet in the corner of the small office. ‘’That man is lethal when he gets in a mood.’’

_Oh, he did not doubt that._

The cabinets’ door swung open on perfectly silent hinges, before the master of the house reached in and retrieved two pristinely white rags and a small, green flask with red eggs painted onto it, out of it. The latter seemed an awfully colourful item in the else dark office and in between the claws that Pitch carefully held it in, it seemed like such a tiny thing. Swiftly, and as he stalked back to the puzzled-looking other, Pitch managed to get hold of the small lid of it and opened it up. As the cool rag was unceremoniously pressed to his neck, Jack flinched and jerked away from the sting of it.

‘’Pardon.’’ Pitch hummed, before Jack, still puzzled, nodded and once more stepped back within the others reach.

‘’But why is… _why?_ ’’ He tried, as his holder worked on getting the bitter-scenting salve into the aching side of Jacks neck.

‘’You were bitten.’’

‘’Oh.’’

 _Right. That._ Quietly, Jack nodded and left it at such.

‘’Now of course, this is not something that I will force on you, but if you wish, you may stay the night in here.’’

It seemed childish, but the mere thought of leaving the small office, Jack swiftly realized, sent him on edge and so no, he would much rather stay right where he was. A moment later, Pitch hummed low to himself, as he wiped his hand on the second rag and put both of the now used ones and the bottle itself away, before he gestured at the chair that Jack had been shown to quite a few times before already.

‘’Stay put for the moment then.’’

Jack nodded, just as Pitch shoved past him, the click of the door subtle, but still sending a jolt of unwanted fright through him, as the master of the house left. Indeed, the panic was still there just beneath his anger, but he did not want to approach it just yet.

He felt restless, jittery and on edge and with heat taking to his cheeks, as he laced his pants back up, before going around to curl up into the chair that he had been gestured to. Like this, left alone for the moment being and with nothing else to focus on, he happened to glance at the papers that Pitch had been working on and while he could not read the words themselves, the others anger was still clearly visible regardless.

_How hard did one need to press in order to cut through both the fibers of the papers and then permanently into the hard wood of the table itself? He had no clue, but he was a tad impressed by it._

Jack really was not the only one angry then. He had known that, but the physical embodiment of it seemed to cement the notion further. Still, he wondered, as he dug the sharp edges of his nails into his upper arms - just how much did it hurt for Pitch to have to house the one who had taken his own daughter away from him?

Perhaps… _perhaps_ he really was as trapped as the rest of them in this.

With a jolt, Jack sat up in his seat, heart in his throat, as he spun to glance over at the door that had just opened again, before swiftly, he got up and helped Pitch get the small couch that he had been dragging with him into the already packed space of the office.

Christ that thing was heavy though, but with their joined efforts, they managed to get it firmly squeezed up against the wall on the opposite side of the fireplace. It barely left any room for Pitch to get around to his own side of the desk, but if anything, the other did not seem overly bothered by it.

Without a word and lost in thought as he seemed, the master of the house handed Jack a blanket from the ornamental chest beneath his desk and a ridiculously soft pillow that he had snatched from gods knew where. With a sigh, Pitch too seemed to realize the state of his table, as he sat down - the dry slide of paper loud, as he got a fresh sheet out and started writing anew.

‘’Pitch?’’ Jack asked after he had curled up on his bed for the night, to which he got a hum of acknowledgement. ‘’Does Jamie ever come in here?’’

Behind and slightly in front, the feather stopped its fierce dance over the paper for all of a beat, before it started up again.

‘’Hardly ever.’’

Jack worried at his lip again, as he stared at the intricate, woven patterns of the couch’ muted fabrics.

‘’Hardly ever as in never or as in sometimes?’’

A dry _click_ sounded, as the feather was put down and intensely, Jack listened, as he waited for the answer. It seemed another small eternity passed, before the reply finally came and when it did, the underlying rage and coldness of it sent a small shiver down his spine.

‘’He will not touch you again.’’

‘’You can’t promise such a thing.’’ Jack pressed, as he fiddled with the edge of his blanket.

‘’Perhaps not.’’ Pitch agreed on a voice that sounded anything but calm and collected and yet, it seemed to ease the worst of Jacks immediate fears. ‘’Perhaps not, but I will do all in my power to stop him.’’

That was good enough for him and pressing the other further on the matter would get them nowhere. He knew that. He knew that and so, while it did take the better half of an hour to find any rest, Jack eventually did drift off to the sound of the others harsh scribbles.


	10. ...And do come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter before we dig into a longer one again.  
> No warnings apply for this one.
> 
> Enjoy <3

_Fuck this day and all that it was going to bring._

Jack did not want to get up. What was the point of it anyway? He knew that Jamie had planned to spend at least two more days at the mansion and quite honestly, with all of the newfound information that he now had on him, he was not sure if he could face him again.

With a groan, he borrowed deeper down into his blanket, just as the dry flick of the page of a book being turned sounded beside him. As he finally braved himself enough to open his eyes and look over, he found Pitch, who was sporting a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses, to be quietly invested in a book.

It was peculiar really, but Jack found himself almost missing the familiar fear that the others golden gaze brought with it. If anything, it would have been a much-welcomed distraction from whatever it was that his frightened heart was busy doing in the wake of the nights passed events. The moment was broken, as his holder turned his attention back onto the fresh page before him, his eyes rapidly moving over it, as he absently reached out a hand to tug twice on one of the five silvery cords.

Slowly, Jack stretched out on the couch. He was fully dressed. He should have no reason not to rise and while it did not actually seem as if the other would comment on it, he could not help but wonder if Pitch would even care if he did indeed stay in all day.

A few minutes later, Monty came in, a tray balanced on one hand and what appeared to be a letter in the other. Swiftly, the tray was placed on the table, their holder silent, as he put his book down and instead extended a clawed hand to accept what was indeed a letter - the click of the door near silent, as the ghoul stalked out and closed it behind him.

Jack drew a deep breath, as he made up his mind and hoisted himself up with his elbow. Silently, he watched as Pitch opened and read the letter, face set in a frown, as he then grumbled something in that language that Jack could not understand and then, very elegantly, discarded the letter over his shoulder.

‘’Bad news?’’ Jack asked before he could think better of it and immediately, as the other turned his clearly annoyed attention back onto him, he felt himself tense up. Fairly quick though, Pitchs’ gaze softened, the quiet heavy for a beat, before the other circled a hand up beside his head and curled his clawed fingers into a loose fist.

‘’I am afraid so yes.’’ The master of the house said, as he seemed to decide to humor the other. ‘’Three of our associates have had their supplies eaten away by rats or found their stored crops to be infected by fungi.’’ Pitch said, as he reached out a hand to snatch a small, brown, wood-like oval close from the presented tray in front of him. As he bit into it, it made a dull crunch.

Jack could not help but look him over then. He wore what he had yesterday, hair still perfectly in place and while he did not seem tired, and so, it could not be, Jack felt his brow furrow regardless, as the thought struck him.

_Had he even slept?_

‘’They are asking for a share of ours.’’

The carpet was slightly cool against his feet, as Jack finally sat up and, before he could lose his courage, clutched the blanket close and stalked over.

‘’And is that something we can help with?’’ He asked, as he sat down and reached out to snatch one of the wood-like pieces from Pitchs personal breakfast close. The texture was slightly dry against his tongue, as he bit it in half and in front, he noted the rise of the others hairless brow, before the master of the house slowly shook his head in what was unmistakably fond amusement. Even if Pitch had seemed to decide to let it slide, Jack would not have cared if he had not - he was simply starving too much as it was already.

‘’No.’’ The master of the house said. ‘’Our own are low as it is. We cannot aid in their needs this time.’’ He said, to which Jack hummed.

He had no clue as to how a shortage of rations usually worked out between neighboring mansions and farms and so, he shrugged, as he stole another of the small ovals. Still, the texture was as dry as the last, but he reckoned that they were not all bad.

‘’I thought that we bought extra in order to have enough though?’’

‘’And if I tell you that the earl has claimed half of our share, will you leave it at that?’’

Jack paused briefly on his fifth of the strange wood-like pieces, before he continued to munch on it at a much slower pace.

‘’Do you actually ever sleep?’’ He asked instead, to which Pitch softly sighed. If anything, it seemed that the other was glad for the change in subject.

‘’Rarely. I do not need rest for quite extended periods of time.’’

Honestly, that explained a few things.

‘’And what do you do in the meantime then?’’ Jack asked, to which Pitch shrugged slightly.

‘’Usually, I read.’’

‘ _’Fair_.’’ Jack grumbled, and, as he mustered up the courage to help himself to the hardboiled eggs, bread and fruits, Pitch allowed it. Minutes passed like that, before the master of the house spoke up again.

‘’Your responsibilities will solely be in the stables today. Adriane needs a proper grooming.’’ He said, to which the other nodded. ‘’And, considering the slightly unique touch to the situation, the occasion and all that has passed-’’ Pitch continued, as he flicked out a hand and lightly smacked Jacks away from the blueberries that he had been about to snatch. Instead, he nudged the grapes closer to the other. ‘’Should I find both her and you to be missing for the time being, then I could quite highly be likely to let it slip.’’

Jack blinked up in surprise, mouth open and paused around the grape that he had been about to bite into.

‘’He stays for two more days yeah?’’ He yapped, before he took a healthy bite out of it, to which Pitch nodded.

‘’Indeed.’’

‘’How far am I allowed to go?’’ Jack asked, to which the other glanced at him over the rim of his glasses.

‘’Officially, to the fence and no further.’’ Pitch said, before he popped a slightly overripe blueberry in his mouth. ‘’But, if I hear from North that you have arrived at his workshop, then so be it.’’

‘’And who is North?’’

‘’It is the one acquaintance of mine that I sent your sister to li-‘’

Already, Jack had sprung up and headed for the door, before Pitch had had time to finish his sentence.

‘ _’Jack!_ ’’

Idly, with his heart hammering anew in his chest, Jack froze and spun just in time to see Pitch bend and place a clawed hand on the lid of the ornamental chest beneath his desk. A small creak sounded as he opened it - the black, handed over coat with a rich fur trim far too big for the younger, but necessary against the cold, as the master of the house held it out for him to take.

‘’No more than four days absence. There will be consequences if you stray for longer.’’ Pitch clipped, just as Jack went back and accepted the garment. It was heavy in his grip - at least half an arms-length too long for him and he just _knew_ that it would look ridiculous on him but honestly? He could not _wait_.

‘’Tell Adriane the destination and she will take you there. She knows the way well on her own.’’

Jack could not help the bright grin that flashed over his face, as he beamed his appreciation up at the other, before he nodded once in obvious glee. He felt giddy by the prospect, as he turned and took off down the hall and then further out towards the stables themselves.

_He was going to see his sister!_


	11. A lingering thought will fester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow chapter before things start to go... well, downhill again.
> 
> No warnings apply, but please be aware that there's a tiny bit of angst in it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The wind blew in his hair, making it unruly and blinding him at random, as he rode on, but, with Adriane steady on her hooves and leading the way, Jack knew that they would be fine. Only twice did she stop along the way to drink from the cold of a wild, running river and now, little over thirteen hours later, Jack, amazed and with little more than a subtle sting of awe in his heart, found his excitement to once more spike, as they approached the broad gold and red gate of the workshop ahead. Already, it was far into the evening, but at least, it seemed most of its occupants were still awake.

 _‘’Good girl._ ’’ Jack praised, as the great metal creaked open by itself and allowed them passage. ‘’You did amazing.’’ Below, Adriane panted softly in response, but if she had actually understood the spoken words or not, he had no idea.

Ahead, a young man who introduced himself as Caleb approached and helped Jack get down and once the latter had explained who he was and who he had come to see, he was allowed in through the double doors of the workshop itself. Caleb, as seemed to be the same for the rest of the servants all busily buzzing around inside the entrance of the place, was dressed in black plants and a simple red shirt, where, in Calebs case at least, the top three buttons were undone. Caleb seemed to walk with a slight limp, but easily, he kept a steady pace regardless.

Behind them, sweeping over the sand-coloured tiles like a wave of pure, dark shadow, the end of the coat that Jack had been given dragged after him, and, as he kept glancing up at his current companion, he could not help but notice the striking resemblance that Caleb shared to Claude.

Softly, he voiced as much.

‘’Yeah he’s my twin actually.’’ Caleb said with a fond smile, as he showed Jack through the entrance. The place was massive - far grander than the dark mansion that he had left behind. ‘’It’s a long story but let’s just say that we… well your lill sis and I _kinda_ share the same details as to how we ended up here.’’

‘’So what, Claude stole you away from another holder as well?’’ Jack asked, to which Caleb barked a short, heartedly laugh.

‘’Nah man, not like that. Pitch bought us both outta a shitty situation, but he only had need for one of us and besides, it wasn’t safe for me to stay there, so I had to go.’’ Caleb explained with a slight shrug. ‘’He said we could both come here if we didn’t wanna split, but my bro wanted to stay with that lady-friend of his and so I went on my own.’’

Clearly, there was more to the story, but judging from the tone, Jack found it better not to ask.

‘’Cupcake?’’ He asked instead, as he decided that to be a safe topic to land on.

‘’Yea that sounds about right. How’s she holding up anyway?’’ Caleb asked, and from there, the conversation quickly escalated into a thorough report on each of the dark mansions servants’ general health and likelihood.

Very pointedly, he avoided sharing what had occurred over the past three days.

‘’Good to hear.’’ Caleb said with a small grin, as Jack finished up the chatter. ‘’Real good.’’

Above and up ahead, as they approached the red, gold and sand-coloured staircase, a man appeared onto its landing. Despite the others broad, tattoo-littered arms and shoulders, the hawk-like gleam in his twinkling eyes and the sharp sables strapped to his sides, the impressive white beard and the fat belly gave him away as far more than just a mindless brute. Instantly, Jack knew that he had been right, as the other spread his arms out wide and boomed a deep laugh in delighted greeting.

 _‘’Mini Koz!’’_ The man cheered merrily, just as Jack leaned towards Caleb in order to whisper low.

 _‘’That’s North, right?’’_ He asked, just as the giant of a man came pounding down the stairs at a speed far faster than seemed reasonable.

‘’That is indeed North yeah.’’ Caleb answered a few beats before the man in question reached them.

_All at once, quite a few things happened._

‘’Tiny Koz, what brings you here?’’ North asked with a warm smile, as he bend a tad forward in order to get on Jacks eyelevel. ‘’Or who is you exactly?’’ He continued with a tilt of the head, just as a blur of movement rounded the corner of the hallway beside them and bolted straight for Jack – the impact nearly sending the latter tumbling over, as Jacks little sister crashed into his side.

‘ _’Jack!_ ’’ Emma cried, as she hugged him tightly around the middle and immediately, he hugged her back with a wide smile of his own.

‘’I’m-‘’ Jack started to answer North, before a loud, unfamiliar voice interrupted him.

‘’Emma!’’ The voice called from the same hallway that Emma had just come from and, just out of the corner of his slightly obscured by brown hair vision, Jack spotted yet another figure striding towards them quick. A blond, petite female it turned out to be, in a red shirt and a long, flowery skirt, which moved elegantly behind her with each fast, passing step that she took.

 _Well this is a bit hectic all of a sudden_ , Jack thought, as he extended a hand out over his sisters’ shoulder, which North shook a tad harder than he had probably meant to.

‘’North.’’ North said in proper greeting, as he let the others hand go, and straightened back up again.

‘’Jack.’’ Jack answered, just as the blond female caught up to their spontaneous group meeting.

‘’You know its bedtime little bunny.’’ The newly arrived said, as she squatted down beside Emma and wagged an insistent finger at her. ‘’No running off like that without warning.’’

_‘’But-‘’_

‘’It is well past eight dearest. No excuses.’’

Really, Jack could not help but feel slightly dizzy from the amount of new people suddenly crowding around him, but alas, he could barely be bothered, when one of those individuals was his darling sister.

‘’I think we can make an exception Soph. He’s family.’’ Caleb said, as he gestured at Jack.

‘’I do not care if he is the king himself, this little beansprout needs to sleep.’’

‘ _’Aw come on_ , don’t be like that.’’

‘’Young brains need rest Kale, it is just how it is.’’ Sophie said, as she made a show out of examining her painted nail close. ‘’I do not make the rules.’’

‘’You literally do.’’

‘’Well _yes_ , but that is beside the point.’’

In Jacks arms, Emma twisted enough in order to look up at the quietly chuckling North.

‘’Pappi, can I please stay up a bit longer?’’

‘’Course!’’ North agreed with a small shake of the head, to which Sophie loudly rolled her eyes.

 _‘’Sure, pay no mind to the over glorified nanny’s schedule, it is not as if she has other important matters to attend to.’’_ She huffed, before tossing her blond hair over one shoulder. ‘ _’You,’’_ Sophie said, as she pointed a crude finger directly at Caleb, who instantly raised his hands in mock surrender ‘’are seeing her to bed. I will check on her personally at ten, so you had better do it proper this time.’’

‘’No prob Soph, I gotcha.’’ Caleb said, just as the other stood up in a great heap of waving skirts and dancing flowers. ‘’We still on at nine for that dance practice though, right?’’ He asked, to which the other nodded once.

‘’Indeed. Do not be late. I will put you on cookie duty all week if you are.’’ She said with a small wave, before leaning back down to ruffle up Emma’s hair. ‘’Sweet dreams little bird.’’

‘ _’Night!_ ’’ Emma called back with a wave of her own, as the other straightened back up and strode off.

-

 

Considering the soft snores, which sounded in Jacks ear, as Emma, even in her sleeping state, hugged him tight; it really had been well past her bedtime. Somewhere along the way, after little over half an hour had passed, a servant had brought over and discarded a still decreasing tray of cookies, which now rested beside North and in front of the man, his legs were spread out comfortably, palms flat on the floor, as they chatted away about all and nothing.

‘’Is child.’’ North had said on a shrug, as he had gestured at the girls sleeping form, right as Caleb had gingerly scooped her up and carried her off to bed, after Jack had voiced his relief at not seeing his little sister put to any hard work in the workshop itself. ‘’Let be so.’’

If anything, the tone sounded sincere, final and firm and it was all that Jack could do not to feel the heavy stone around his heart lift fully.

North was a good man.

_Emma would be fine._

As for Caleb, the man had had yet to return and so, Jack mused that he had run off to attend to other matters than rescuing the latter’s shoulder from any further sleep-induced drooling. Idly, he grabbed one of the remaining cookies from the tray, as a lull in the conversation urged them both to get up and for North to show him around.

Endless shelves stretched out around them – each lined with what seemed like an increasing amount of toys and fairly quick, Jack deducted that that was indeed what the workshop itself mainly produced. For what purpose exactly, he had no clue, but considering the size of the place, it seemed there was indeed a flourishing market for it. He felt strangely at ease here. The air was clean, the pace quick but somehow still relaxed.

_It seemed peacefully busy at best._

Pausing around his mouthful of cookie, Jack felt himself rapidly blink, as he found the other to be watching him intensely.

‘’Pardon?’’ He asked, just in case he had been asked a question. A few crumbs fell from his grip and beside him, North tilted his head at him.

‘’What happen?’’ The man asked and abruptly, the underlying tone gave Jack a sense of acute reluctance.

‘’…What?’’

‘’You are sad?’’ North elaborated. ‘’Is this Pitch doing?’’ He asked, to which Jack, perhaps a bit too quickly if the others narrowed gaze was anything to judge by, shook his head in a stern dismissal.

_No. No it really was not, but if he could speak freely or not on the matter, he still had no clue._

‘’He’s only been good to me so far.’’ Jack added on a low tone and knew in his heart that it was true. A few seconds ticked by, the gears clearly turning in the others thick skull, before North let out a small ‘ _ah’_ of sudden understanding. The man seemed genuinely sympathetic, as he grumbled something under his breath and leaned forward to gently settle his broad hand onto Jacks bony shoulder.

‘’What happen then?’’ North asked, as he tightened his grip slightly and just beneath his skin, Jack felt a strange, unfamiliar thrum of _something_ run through him. It felt powerful and far more ancient than his tired brain could quite understand. As for the mans next words, Jack had not realized that he had stepped backwards in response, before his back collided with the shelf behind him. He felt it bounce from how hard he had crashed into it, a few objects wobbling from the impact but luckily, nothing fell.

‘’What did little earl do?’’

‘’I-‘’ Jack tried before cutting himself short. _Cannot approach this yet_ rang through his head, but how was North supposed to understand what that meant? ‘’I don’t. I don’t really.. _. It’s just. It’s just that he-‘’_ Still, it seemed that the other did indeed understand even if Jack did not voice the atrocious thoughts aloud.

The cage, the ice, the damned dead with their judging, glazed over eyes and rotting skin slowly peeling away from the skull underneath. The pale sun that never quite provided enough warmth. The stale breaths and scent of the equally trapped still lingering so closely around him in his every waking and unconscious step. Then, shelter, peace, safety and something that came dangerously close to compassion from the golden eyed other and now _what_ exactly? It had felt safe and for a while, Jack had been almost close to content within the dark halls of his upgraded prison that, somewhere along the lines, had started to feel more like a home than anything. But then, just as he had let it sink in and calm him some, _then_ the reality of the situation had come back to smack him over the back of the head and once more remind him that nothing in his shit-show of a situation would ever truly be stable again.

But, he had started the turn-point, had he not? He had started it once he had found Emma scrubbing away at the floors of the rundown bakery – her hair falling in her face, head bowed so low that she did not even notice who was in her presence and really, if she had, then Jack, for the both of them, would not have been able to leave without her. He would have taken her with him right then and there and he would have been hanged for it. Pitch had stopped that from happening as well. Forced as he was, he _had stopped it and the following wrongs from being carried out as well._

He did not quite register the moment that his knees buckled under him, but slowly, Jack realized that he had indeed slid down and ended up on the floor. Idly, he shifted a leg under him, his shin digging into sand-coloured tiles, as he shook his head as if to clear it from the burst of unwanted emotions.

How was he supposed to feel about that? _How was he supposed to feel about any of it?_

Still, he had come to realize just this morning past - still, he _trusted_ Pitch to keep his word and keep him out of harm’s way, but how could he if he did not have any true authority over the perverse image of… whatever the _fuck_ it was that Jamie was?

‘’He didn’t actually, you know- he didn’t actually. He didn’t _actually get to-’’_

Pitch had been there. Pitch had gotten there in time to stop it but even so, the whole aspect of the act itself made Jack sick to his stomach.

_It had not happened. That had not happened, so why was he reacting this way?_

Norths grip was gentle as it ghosted over the back of his clutching fingers and got the other to let go of his hair less he rip it all out in a fit of unease and lingering fright. _Damn the cage. Damn the dead and their dead eyes and dead mouths. Damn Jamie._ Damn it _all!_

 _‘’Why can’t he use his shadows around him?’’_ Jack asked vaguely instead in a way of distraction, but in front, it seemed North understood. He well remembered the tight sensation, as those dark tendrils had kept him dormant. There had been actual strength in their grip and damn well if Pitch could not have crushed Jamie if he so wanted, which _clearly_ , he _did_. In front of him, North cracked his knuckles.

‘’Core is suffocated in presence of earl.’’ The man said, as he pointed a fat finger at himself. ‘’But _mine_ ,’’ he continued, as he offered up a soft and yet sharp-edged smile ‘’No. Mine work just perfect and I will use eventually to take out tiny earl.’’

 _We are not supposed to talk about our core._ Clearly, North had not gotten that memo.

‘’You’re gonna fight him?’’ Jack asked as he balled his trembling hands into fists and pressed them against his chest, to which the other nodded.

‘’Once other get faith back? Yes. At moment though,’’ North shrugged ‘’only Tooth seem certain in success. Considering who foe is, is gonna be difficult with only two ready to fight back.’’

Faith, cores and monsters in sheep’s clothing. This entire thing ran deeper than he had thought.

‘’How can I help?’’ Jack asked, before he could help himself and in front, North beamed a grand, warm smile at him.

‘’Believe.’’ The man said simply. ‘’Core is not everything. No faith,’’ he said on a shrug ‘’and we have no chance. Believe and get other to believe as well. Power will come in time. Until then, we must bide time and just _believe_.’’

Jack felt his blinking somehow intensify, as he found a meaty finger poking gently at his chest.

‘’And _you_ ,’’ North started on a low tone, his bushy eyebrows wiggling, as though it was a great secret that he was about to share ‘’have strong core. Find source and use it.’’

‘’I don't... think I quite follow?’’ Jack said, to which the other laughed a deep, merry laughter.

‘’You will.’’ North shrugged, and, as he once more clasped him on the shoulder, Jack did not comment that the force of it was nearly enough to truly send him sprawling out onto the floor below. ‘’Give time and source will come to you.’’ He said as he got up and held a hand down for Jack to take, North quick to help him stand, once Jack did. ‘ _’Now_ ,’’ North continued and while Jack still felt slightly on edge from the others all too knowing gaze, the beat of the tone did a great deal at soothing the worst of his fright. ‘’Perhaps I should show you rest of shop?’’ he asked and swiftly, Jack nodded his consent.

That sounded just fine by him - Anything that could take his mind off all the shit that had gone down in the past two months, or however long it had been, and he would be quite grateful for it.

\--

 

The first three days passed by far quicker than he liked and soon, much too soon, the sun rose and marked his final day of his spontaneous gift of freedom, as it bathed the red roof of the workshop in its rays of pale, golden light.

Come noon, he knew that he should go and take his leave, but technically, if he managed it, it would only count as four days if he arrived before the sunset of the fifth, right?

 _Right_. Only one way to find out, and as the early hours of the evening came and then went, Jack finally sighed, waved his goodbyes and headed out to fetch Adriane for the long trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... heh.. uhm.. ouch I guess? Beware the warnings under it *shrug*
> 
> Hoping to get the next chapter out asap, but my internship in Norway is (fucking finally) almost at an end, so I've a few things to attend to first in regards to travel and cleaning of the house I've been staying in.


	12. Cast in shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter that is mostly just dialogue.
> 
> \--  
> Warnings: Brief choking, mentions of punishment though nothing graphic is depicted.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

The first thing that hit him was the smell, thick, metallic and heavy in the air, as Adriane slowly clip clopped over the white of the snow-covered cobblestones. The second thing that struck him, as he got close enough to see it, pale and barely visible under the dim light of the moon, was the red streaks that had sunk into it.

Blood. There was blood on the snow.

_Why was there blood on the snow?_

Jack did not think as he slid off Adriane and slowly started to approach the double doors of the mansion and behind, he more heard than saw, as the mare retreated towards the stables on her own. Swiftly, he got up and pressed his back to the wall, Jack swallowing thickly, as he spun, leaned up on the tip of his toes and peeked his head over the windowsill.

Nothing. There was nothing to be seen, and as he made his way inside, the halls seemed deserted and silent. Something was horribly wrong. Someone had gotten hurt; he could feel it, as he crept through the darkened halls. It made him feel like an intruder. Out of place and stepping in places that he should not.

The kitchen was deserted. Pitchs office and the common reading rooms just as so and tightly, Jack clenched his fists and ignored the small bursts of panic that sparked through him at that. Still, it was in the early hours of the morning, technically still night, so perhaps everyone else was just merely asleep? Perhaps he was just overthinking it?

His own breathing felt too loud, skin too tight until he tore off and abandoned his borrowed coat over the back of a random chair that he passed. Soon, as he made his way in deeper, the light brown and the rich, dark gold gave way to the more pale and muted ones that surrounded the masters personal quarters. Swiftly, he found the door that he sought and pushed it open. He had not actually been in here before, but it was the last place that he could think to check and he wanted to know. _Needed_ to know.

The room that stretched out before him was nearly completely dark, rendering him momentarily blind, as he went in. Jack paused where he had been feeling along the wall, his fingers digging into the tapestry, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness.

 _Bed_. There beside him was the bed and on it, a figure lay. Barely, as Jack felt his right thigh connect with the edge of it, he could make out the others features, but as to what he _could_ see, he very much did not like it. A deep crease seemed to remain between his hairless brows - the soft breaths that Pitch drew the only indication that he was indeed still alive. He seemed to be in so much pain and Jack, perhaps out of relief that the other still breathed or for some other reason entirely, without thinking much of it, raised his hand out towards him. The cheek that he cupped was warm under his touch, Pitchs cheekbone defined and sharp, as he traced the side of his thumb along it.

Fine. He was fine. Despite the amount of blood spilt, he was  _fine._

 _Still, this_ _was insane_ _. What was he even doing in here; he should probably leave before-_

Jack froze in his tracks, veins frozen over in fright and body going rigid, as the others molten gold snapped open wide and focused onto him. Pitch did not seem to register his surroundings though; just that someone else was near him and less than a beat later, Jack felt something collide with his chest, the breath knocked out of him, as his back slammed into the wall that he had been feeling along a mere minute ago.

The bands that snaked around his torso felt solid, the hands and fingers that clutched and clamped down on his arms, lower legs, in his hair and on his neck just as so. He could not move, could not even cry out, as he felt the pressure on his throat increase to the point of suffocation. Panicked, he found himself completely immobilized and unable to do much more than widen his eyes further and thrash against the binds that held him, his mouth hanging open, as he fought to draw the breath that he could not.

_He needed to get free. He needed to get free and he could not._

A small eternity passed, the bones in his arms protesting loudly against the crushing pressure, before finally, two enraged orbs of glowing gold and pure hatred opened up in front of him and stared down. Narrowed, they stayed for all of a terrifying moment, before they widened in regretful recognition and immediately, Jack felt his knees buckle beneath him and had it not been for the hasty grip that shot out and held him up, then he would have tumbled to the ground in a heap of his own, unresponsive limbs.

Gently, and with obvious care and concern, Pitch helped him down, as Jack coughed and gasped raggedly - the hand on the latter’s throat warm and physical this time, as the former clutched him close and drew his back up against his own chest.

_Fuck that hurt._

Jack shut his eyes against the golden light that spilled forth from Pitchs shielding fingers and as they raked over the area in a soft whisper of apology, they eased out and chased away the ache. Long after the pain had faded, they lingered and rubbed soothing circles into the skin of his neck and throat, before moving down to embrace him close.

Barely, Jacks arms and the rest of him for that matter, held any strength, as Pitch just held him.

It should not feel peaceful. He had just been attacked, but alas, it did.

‘’What happened?’’ Jack asked on a thin voice that broke in the middle, after the pressing quiet had stretched on for far longer than he was comfortable with. Softly, he elaborated when the other hummed in question. ‘’The blood. There's blood on the snow. Who's is it?’’ A tired breath ghosted over the side of his neck, the others voice sounding exhausted and raspy from unuse, as he spoke.

‘’Mine.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Jack asked, to which he felt the arms around him tighten further.

‘’Do not worry about it.’’

 _‘’Pitch, what happened?’’_ Jack pressed and had to stop for a brief cough, as it aggravated his numbed and tingling throat. ‘’What did he do?’’

‘’A punishment was due for what I did.’’

‘’And what did you do?’’

A wave of black ghosted over his legs and up his front in what could almost be considered a gentle caress. It felt as if he was being shielded and Pitch, seeming reluctant to let him go as he was, had not stopped touching him either. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

‘’I sent you away.’’

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in response to that. He did not want to know. He did not want to know and yet, he had to ask.

‘’And why would he punish you for that?’’

‘’Because he wanted to take you to bed, but you were not here for him to do so.’’

‘’Did you...’’ _He should not ask these things, he really should not_. ‘’Did you know he was gonna ask for it? Or demand it?’’

Around, the shadows seemed to thicken further, true black crowding close, as it crawled over the floor and the lowest parts of the walls.

‘’Yes.’’

Jack did nothing to try to stop the tears that welled up from that. Neither did he quite registered that he was clutching onto one of Pitchs wrists, before the other covered his lesser hand with his clawed own. Idly, he bit his bottom lip till it bleed.

‘’Will he be back?’’

‘’I cannot say.’’

_‘’Will he be back?’’_

‘’It is possible yes.’’

The breath rattled in his throat, as Jack tried to breathe deep and as Pitch spoke again, he seemed to have gained a bit of strength back – the firmness there, creeping in slow and coating the edges, as he seemed to will himself secure on the matter.

‘’He will not touch you again. He will not get to touch _any_ of you ever again.’’ The master of the house repeated his words from days past, to which the other barked a humorless laugh.

‘’You can't promise such a thing.’’ Jack hissed and if his breath had not been lodged in his throat, then he would have shouted it. _‘’You can't even use your core around him!’’_ Immediately, he felt the change in the atmosphere, as flickers of the others silent rage crept in and swept around them in bursts of pure, dancing black.

‘’I will die before I let it happen.’’ Pitch solemnly vowed on a low grit out growl. ‘’ _Mark my words, I will not let it come to pass.’’_

‘’And what are you?’’ Jack cried, as he clutched at the others arm. ‘’What are you since you believe you can make such promises?’’

‘’A king.’’ Pitch said with absolutely no jest in his voice and Jack felt the others hold tighten beyond comfortable, as he crushed him close as well. ‘’Or perhaps I was. I _was_ and I will be again and when it happens, there will be no rock, no castle or stronghold, which can shield that wrecked _rat_ from my anger. He will _die_ for what he has done to me and mine. _He will die and it will be a glorious day for triumph when I crush his skull beneath my heel.’’_

As sweet as that sounded, it was a complete opposite from last they had spoken on the matter and still, Jack remembered the dismissal, as he had asked for a dagger to put an end to it all.

‘’Why did you fail the last time then?’’

‘’I underestimated his wit.’’ Pitch said on a clearly bitter tone. ‘’It will not happen again.’’

‘’He got the upper hand on you?’’ Jack asked and in return, the other laughed a low, mirthless tune.

‘’He took my daughter. Used her as a shield and put a dagger to her throat.’’

‘’And your shadows?’’ Jack asked.

‘’He ate them.’’

‘ _’Ate_ them?’’

A low hum that came close to a growl sounded directly in his ear, as Pitch lowered his head and rested his chin on Jacks thin shoulder.

‘’As he does now as well. He is an empty void that takes and takes and  _takes._ He swallows them whole and renders me powerless. It is the same with the others. Whatever we bring, he consumes, takes and uses to his own advantage. If we were to fight then we must bring a feast too big for him to digest.’’

‘’And can we do that?’’

Pitch fell quiet for a beat, before the hand not placed firmly over Jacks raised and settled into his hair instead, the claws careful, as they raked through the white locks and really, it was all that Jack could do not to melt into the others touch. He was quite exhausted after the long ride and this? This felt nice.

‘’Perhaps.’’ Came the eventual answer. ‘’I cannot say for certain.’’

_Believe. North had said something about believing, right?_

‘’North can use his core around him though.’’ Jack tried, as he felt himself fully relax into the others hold. ‘’Why can’t you?’’

 _‘’Of course he would brag about that little detail.’’_ Pitch grumbled, his careful tending’s of the others hair stopping for all of a beat, before he started up again. ‘’Nicholas has managed to shield himself and find a source that is not finite. The rest of us must recharge while he,’’ he said, before removing his hand briefly to flick his fingers to the ceiling ‘’gets to go as hard as he wishes. He never tires in the same way that the rest of us do.’’

_Find your source and use it._

‘’What is your source then?’’

‘’Hush, that is not for you to know.’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’No, Jack. Be quiet about it.’’

‘ _’But_ -‘’ Jack started before cutting himself short. It would be no use - he knew that tone well enough already. ‘’You told me not to attempt to end him.’’ Jack pointed out instead. ‘’But it sounds like you're planning on it anyway? What changed?’’

‘’Perhaps I have found a new set of priorities.’’

‘’And what would those be?’’

‘’That enough is enough.’’ Pitch said simply, to which Jack raised a brow.

‘’That isn't exactly an answer.’’

‘’And perhaps I do not wish to share them with a mere servant.’’

_‘’Rude.’’_

‘’It is not.’’

 _‘’Is too.’’_ Jack grumbled, before they both fell quiet. Several minutes passed like that, before Jack spoke up again. ‘’Are the rest alright though? He didn’t...?’’

‘’He did not get to physically harm any of the others no.’’

_That, if anything, was a relief._

Carefully, Pitch helped him stand, checking him over for any injuries before he stalked past and headed for a silver fetcher by the window, and immediately, Jack was glad for the dark still pressing in on him. Considering what his main occupation was, the master of the house was rather sculpted, but, Jack thought as he eyed the others bare, toned arms and shoulders, at least he was wearing pants.

He had been about to ask another question, lips already forming around the words when he caught sight of the state of the others back. Soft and fragile, the pale moonlight reflected over the carnage, the details getting clearer still, as Pitch came to a hold in front of the window.

Whipped. He had been whipped. Badly.

Clawed fingers closed around the fetchers handle and edge, before Pitch raised it to his lip and drank deep from it.

‘’H-how long had…’’ Jack tried, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, as he stared at the absolute horror so carelessly presented in front of him. ‘’How long had you… _How long had you been asleep?’’_ Jack finally managed with a slight stutter in his voice, to which the other hummed low in thought - a claw ticking against the edge of the fetchers’ metal, before Pitch lowered it down to chest height.

‘’How long have you been away?’’ The master of the house asked instead.

‘’It's close to the dawn of the fifth day.’’ Jack said, to which he got another little hum in return.

‘’Two days straight then.’’

Jack felt himself blink, fingers shaky, as he willed them into fists.

‘’Is that... is that normal for you?’’

‘’No.’’ Came the answer, as Pitch put the fetcher down with slightly more force than was necessary. ‘’But seeing as the little earl eats away at my core whenever he is near, it is quite common for me to get drained far quicker than I else regularly would.’’

‘’Even if you don’t use your shadows?’’

‘’Yes.’’

_That was valuable information. Still, how the hell were they going to defeat that?_

Curtly, Jack nodded, his gaze lowering, as he opted to glare at the floor at his holders moving feet instead.

‘’Go to bed.’’ Pitch said, as he stalked past him and opened up a drawer opposite his own. Swiftly, he got out and then tugged a clean shirt on, fingers moving with expert ease, as he buttoned it up. ‘’You can take the day off as well.’’

Again, Jack nodded.

‘’I-‘’ He started, lip hurting, as he flicked the tip of his tongue out over it. It was trivial. Jack did not care about such silly, formal things, but Pitch clearly did _. ‘’Thank you sir.’’_ His holders fingers paused on the last button for the briefest of beats, golden eyes twinkling with startled amusement, the small grin that spread out over his features smug, as he huffed at him. He seemed genuinely delighted by the small defeat and promptly, Jack thought it worth it.

‘’You are dismissed.’’ Pitch said and again, the other nodded, as he turned to leave, only to stop dead in his tracks, as the other called out again. ‘’Oh, and Jack,’’ the master of the house continued ‘’do not hesitate to come to me if you need it.’’ He pressed, his head lowering slightly, eyes narrowed, to get his point across. ‘’Whatever the reason may be or however small the matter may seem, do not hold your tongue.’’

For the fourth and final time, Jack nodded.

_‘’Gotcha.’’_

And really, while a slight coldness still lingered in its edge from their previous talk, Jack thought it might have been the first genuine smile that he had seen from the other.

‘’Good. Now go.’’ Pitch implored as he waved a hand at him, before he fetched his dark, embroidered coat close and tugged it on. ‘’I do have other things to do than to entertain your chatty whims.’’


	13. Turning points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. What up. How you been <3 I’m back. For now <3  
> Somewhere towards the end of this, I kinda remembered that I’m a sucker for horror, so beware of that I guess.
> 
> If it fells repetitive, then I managed to get the feeling I wanted through.  
> \--
> 
> WARNINGS (Triggers):  
> Slight gore. Slight body horror. Bugs.
> 
> Aight, enjoy! <3

‘’It’s gonna be a tight fit, but we might just squeeze through.’’ Pippa said, as Jack, down in the cold of the cellars, dragged over and handed her one of the numerous sacks of potatoes lined up against the wall.

 _‘’Might_ just?’’

Idly, Pippa tapped her pen to her bottom lip and gestured out at three of the sacks beside her and then over at the ones that had yet to be accounted for.

‘’We should have had at least the double. This is not enough. Not even close.’’

‘’Yeah but isn’t that because-‘’ Jack started, before he cut himself off. Judging from the sharp flint that had entered Pippas eye though, she clearly knew what he had been about to say. ‘’But we’re gonna be able to do it right?’’ He pressed instead. ‘’We’re gonna be alright, yeah?’’

‘’If we all cut down a lill, then maybe, but it’s not going to be easy love.’’ Silence fell for a beat, the quiet heavy in the dusty air between them, before Pippa offered a tense shrug and gestured out at the remaining sacks still behind Jack.

_‘’Bring over the rest.’’_

\--

 

‘’Well done. Now,’’ Pitch complimented lightly with a slightly stiff demeanor, as he nodded down at the sword that had, for the second time already, been knocked out of Monty’s hand ‘ _’pick it up.’’_ Around and beside the two, a breeze swept over the snow-covered courtyard, making the dark mansions servants shudder and likewise ruffling their hair.

The ghoul kept one hand behind his back, both clearly schooled on the matter, the clang of steel on steel once again loud, as they danced with deadly precision. Easily however, Pitch drove the ghoul back, and it was not long, before Monty was panting from the effort of keeping the hard blows at bay.

 _‘’Again.’’_ The harshly clipped words sounded, after the steel had once more been flung from the ghouls hand. With a dismissive gesture, Monty raised the other out in front of him, shaking it slightly to indicate his intend and curtly, Pitch nodded in understanding – the master of the house likewise lowering his weapon, to instead roll his shoulders in a clearly irked fashion.

The breath ghosted around his face in a gentle, white mist, as he paced back and forth, and on the other side of where Pippa and Jack had cuddled up on the low wall, Claude approached, the man wordlessly switching places with Monty, as he got close enough to do so.

Beside them, a little ways down, Cupcake clapped once to indicate the start of it and on the match went.

\--

 

‘’Any sevens?’’

‘’All the sevens have already been collected love, do try to pay attention.’’ Pippa grumbled, as she gestured for Cupcake to fish up a card from the stack, which laid between them on the floor of one of the smaller living rooms. ‘’Any kings?’’

‘’Only if our one and only counts.’’ Cupcake said back with a wink that was as cheesy as it was intensely lame. Beside them, reclined in a chair and looking highly unimpressed and tired beyond words, Pitch lightly snorted under his breath.

‘’So that’s a no then.’’ Pippa deadpanned, to which Cupcake nodded and tilted sideways to rest her chin in her unoccupied hand.

‘ _’Nope indeed_. Go fish.’’

\--

 

‘ _’Again!_ ’’ Pitchs voice barked after the, softened by snow, clatter of steel against cobblestones had barely faded proper.

Beside him, Jack shuffled further down in his blanket, while he swung his legs back and forth for warmth where they hung from under his spot on the low wall. This time, Pippa and Cupcake had opted to stay inside and he could hardly blame them for it. The wind was biting to say the least and while it _was_ entertaining to watch the sneering master of the house slowly drive Claude back for the third day in a row, it was becoming quite the repetitive task. Already, both of the men looked worse for wear, but the latter definitely more so.

‘ _’Jesus fuckin.._. _Ouch_.’’ Jack winced in sympathy, as he watched Claude take a nasty, hard kick to the chest, which sent the man flying backwards and crashing hard into the snow behind. Despite the white cushioning the others fall, it still looked like quite the hurtful feat.

In seconds, Pitch was upon his literally fallen servant, who, with a quick, reassuring hand, waved off the slight concern, before extending the hand further and allowing the other to help him back up into proper standing.

Injuries were sought for but none found and less than a minute later, they were at it again.

\--

 

‘’Sevens?’’ With a grit back yawn, Pippa handed over her three sevens into Cupcakes reaching hand. ‘’Twos?’’

‘’Go fish. Any tens?’’

 _‘’Hah!’’_ Cupcake huffed in triumph, as she tabbed the edge of her cards against a finished stack in front of her folded legs. _‘’Now whose the one not paying attention?’’_

_\--_

 

Steel clattered out against the cobblestones – the handle of it flying wide, before it stilled amongst the cold. They had been at it for little over an hour and already, clearly to the mans great dismay and annoyance, Claude had to throw in the towel.

‘’Can I try?’’ Jack asked after one quick glance in Montys direction had made it clear that the other was not up for the task. The master of the house gave him a once-over, the sword in his hand spinning with obvious impatience, before he hummed low in thought.

‘’Are you any good?’’ Pitch retorted, to which Jack shrugged a thin, blanket-covered shoulder.

‘’Not really.’’

A few beats passed in which the other seemed to mule it over, before a sharp gleam that Jack could not quite decipher flickered to life in his golden eyes.

‘’I suppose I do not see the harm in it.’’

‘’Try not to murder me?’’ Jack, while sliding down from his place on the low wall, asked, and was only half joking.

_‘’I would never.’’_

-

 

It felt like holding back an avalanche with a rusted spoon. As impossible as it was insane and as Jack had already speculated on for the past five days that he had watched Pitch spar with the others, he himself lasted less than a tenth minute in, before he had to stop less he dislocate or all out broke his wrist in the process. Instead, with a tingling arm singing from exhaustion, and while haven had to back up several steps, he threw the steel to the side all on his own.

In front, Pitch held his head high, his shoulders back and relaxed from the poor excuse of a challenge that Jack had served. Softly, he shook his head at the tiny tantrum of clear frustration pouting hard under the blanket, which its thrower had gone back to snatch up close.

Cupcake patted his back, as she passed him.

‘’Guess it’s my time to shine sir?’’ She asked, as she picked up the neglected steel and took position in front of their quietly chuckling holder.

_‘’Do your worst dear.’’_

\--

 

 _It was as impressive as it was boring,_ Jack thought as he, back bend, legs folded, head in hand and the other palm firmly planted on the small of Pitchs back, counted each slow pushup that the other did. Idly, he watched the wall in front of him gently bop up and down, as his holder moved beneath him. Every tenth that Pitch reached, he would stop, pause, and then do another ten. Already, the other had confirmed that _yes_ , it did still hurt to have Jack sitting on his back like that and _no,_ his wounds, scabbed over and nearly healed as they were, would _not_ get further irritated from it and _damn well_ he could _stop worrying about it already_.

Still, the act of it felt absurd and left Jack with a tinge of worry and guilt in his gut that he knew better than to voice aloud.

‘ _’Eighty_.’’ Jack offered behind a grit back yawn, as Pitch, barely sounding out of breath, demanded the total. ‘’How many you gonna do?’’

‘’Three hundred.’’

‘’You're insane.’’

‘’Quite so.’’

‘’But like…’’ Jack tried, as he scrambled his tired mind for the right words. ‘’You don’t think you should slow down a bit in general? Just… _You know_. Take a break every once in a while instead of whatever this race to the death is.’’ He stressed with a small circular movement of the hand, before setting it back down, less he loose his balance. ‘’The rest are kinda worried for you as well you know.’’

‘’I am fine.’’

‘’But are you? Are you _really?_ ’’

Below him, Pitch sighed in obvious exhaustion and for a beat, Jack thought that he would actually answer. The moment passed however and just like that, without humoring one up first, Pitch started moving again.

 _‘’Fuck it then._ ’’ Jack grumbled under his breath, as he tried and failed to stifle a rather powerful yawn, eyes closing, the hand that had been cradling his cheek moving up to rub at his itching lids, as he breathed in deep and accepted it.

‘’Do you mind if I dose off for a bit?’’ He asked when Pitch reached the next mark of ten and stopped for another brief pause. Below, he felt the muscles of his holders shoulders move, as they were rolled thrice and with a hum of appreciation, Jack shifted himself when he got permission.

\--

 

‘’Fives?’’

 _‘’Nah._ Aces? _’’_

‘’Nope.’’

\--

 

People came and went; a flurry of activity, dizzying movement and fast, formal words shared between equally fearful tones and faces that Jack had never seen before and was never properly introduced to. There was no need for him to be introduced he quickly learned – these were all people from all around the region that would soon be affected by the oncoming storm, but faces, in which he would most likely never see again.

By the end of it all, some of those faces would be dead and others barely noticing that a vital, albeit slightly illegal – if Jack had started to understand Jamie’s ways correctly - part of the system lay butchered. That was, _if_ they did indeed manage to track down and carve out the decay that the little earl had caused during his too long, forceful, invasive reign.

However small a part they all played, everyone were involved somehow - either directly or only so little in passing that the lingering whisper of Jamie’s name did not send them as much on edge as it truly should have. If anything, Jack understood that well by now, seeing, as he himself had never heard of the little bastard before his unfortunate slide into chains.

-

 

A name that Jack did not care to memorize was mentioned by one such face and in front of him, his holder nodded in understanding, golden eyes lowering in empathy at the reported loss from the obviously grieving gentleman, which Claude had shown in only minutes before.

The name did not matter. They had been offered a dozen already. Jamie knew what they were planning, or, perhaps preparing for was the better term.

He knew.

_Of course he knew._

\--

 

‘’Fours?’’

‘ _’Nope_.’’ Pippa answered Jack on a tiny yawn, before she turned her head towards where Cupcake sat close in front of her. ‘’Knights?’’

‘’Go fish.’’ Cupcake offered on a voice that sounded as bored as it sounded strained. Beside them, the fire in Pitchs nearly else empty office crackled merely. If the master of the house himself seemed annoyed by their spontaneous, uninvited attendance, he did not comment on it. ‘’Twos?’’

‘’Go f-‘’

‘ _’Fucking hell you three, just come cuddle instead already_.’’ Claude interrupted the girls on his place on the couch that still lingered within the cramped space, as he extended an arm out wide in invitation. Willingly, Cupcake went over and snaked herself under the offered arm, while Pippa stayed firmly planted with her back to the front of one of the tables wooden legs.

‘’So you got any,‘’ Jack said, as he reached out, snatched up Cupcakes abandoned stack, twisted himself, got up on his knees and did his best to nudge the worn cards in under the elegant movements of Pitchs’ working hands ‘ _’Threes?_ ’’ Below and beside from where Jack rudely kept an arm slung up onto the top of the table, Pippa huffed a tired, but thoroughly entertained breath.

Without even looking at the cards that kept getting in the way of his writing, Pitch offered a dry ‘ _’Go fish.’’_

‘’Oh _come on_.’’ Jack said, as he threw a bright smile back at the withering glare that he was rewarded. ‘’You know you wanna join in.’’

A beat passed in which Pippa wrapped a hand around Jacks arm and tried to tug him back onto the floor with her, before the slow scrape of the abandoned stack being picked up sounded above them. The thoroughly used cards were shuffled about by a pair of careful claws, the golden eyes narrowing with a hum, as Pitchs tired head came to rest against his fist, before once more, the same two words were offered.

‘’Go fish.’’

-

 

Sleeping on the rich carpet of the floor was not something that was allowed them and so, hours later, Pitch urged them all to take their leave and actually let him resume to his tedious duties. On his way back, Jack stopped in front of a darkened, moonlit hallway, when movement at the other end caught his eye, and, after a bit of squinting, he realized what it was.

Two figures stood closely together, chest against chest in a loving act of care and before Jack had come to recognize what it was that he was intruding on, the tips of Montys fingers ghosted down over the side of Pippas face, the kiss slow and achingly intimate, as she pressed against him with a content sigh.

Her delicate hand found its place over the ghouls heart, the lingering smile widening, as Monty traced the plush of her upturned lip. A second kiss was pressed to her temple, before, bewildered and rather wide-eyed, Jack managed to snap out of it and continue on ahead, before either could notice his snooping presence.

\--

 

‘’What is _that?_ ’’ Jack asked the morning after, as he, still groggy and confused from a blissfully heavy sleep, walked up close and joined Monty by the fence at the edge of the grand garden. In the distance, thick, black smoke coiled towards the brightening winter sky – the tendrils fading, as they passed and finally evaporated into what appeared to be a clear, glittering mist of dirty grey, yellows and bright green.

 _Unnatural_ , Jack mused, as he watched it. _Fucking strange and freaky in nature. Definitely not the regular thing,_ he pondered, as a flash of too bright whites and hints of pressing purples made them both shield their eyes; whatever kind of fire was raging there, it was not quite right.

Beside him, the ghoul crossed his arms over his chest, expression blank, as he too stared at it and, as the wind ruffled the crumbled up leaves of the withered trees around them, making them groan and sway from the unseen force of it, it carried with it the stench of ash and decay.

_It hinted at and whispered to them the details of death._

_It tasted like cruelty._

‘’The chasm.’’ Monty finally answered on a voice kept carefully void of any emotion.

Somewhere in the back of Jacks mind, the name rung a bell and while he knew that it had been mentioned aloud at some point within the halls behind them, he could not quite place its origin.

‘’And what is that exactly?’’ Jack eventually asked the other to clarify. The ghouls stare was cold, full of old hurts and a slight impatience that he had never seen on him, as Monty directed his gaze down onto the other.

‘’Our only means of escape.’’ The ghoul explained. ‘’Behind and around us,’’ he said, as he gestured out with a circling of the hand ‘’when you get far enough, it is only wilderness and uninhabitable mountains that linger about.’’

A great sigh escaped him and when he looked ahead again, jaw set and chin lifted, his expression briefly flickered into one of intense determination.

‘’But know this. When he comes here. When he brings his fire and his destruction and his bottled up misery. Whenever the time for it will be. Stay behind me.’’ Monty said on a tone that sounded grounded in necessary acceptance. ‘’Strong as he may be, Pitch will be able to do nothing in order to keep his wrath at bay, but _I_. I just might.’’

Jack knew exactly who was being referenced; It seemed no one else were these days.

‘’He will be back?’’

 _‘’Oh yes.’’_ Monty affirmed on a slight scoff that might just have been another sigh. ‘’If he can snuff out this rebellion before it truly takes root, then so help us all, _he will_.’’

The two of them fell silent at that, and if Jack moved a little closer to Monty in his need for silent comfort, then the ghoul seemingly felt no need to tease him for it.

\--

 

The place remained as spotless as it always had despite their shared focus being used elsewhere than the tedious and seemingly constant cleaning. In the kitchen, Cupcake and Pippa kept themselves busy with keeping their either planned or spontaneous guests fed and when Pippa could spare the time, she would spend it on knitting flower-rimmed gloves and colourful scarves for them all.

-

 

Outside, right beside the stables, Claude had, with the help of both Pitch and Monty, set up a primitive forge. Tirelessly, despite the harshness of the chill and the snow that raged over and around the mansions grounds, the man worked on the darkened steel that one of their holders acquaintances had brought to them upon being requested to do so.

And so, with nothing but the clangs and the intensity of warmth from his lit fire, Claude would work away far into the night on it. More than once, which was becoming quite the bad habit already, the others had found him, hours after they themselves had finished their share, dozing off at the dinner table beside a plate of cold and only half eaten food. Sometimes he would join them for their lame card-games, before excusing himself to go out to continue on his labor, but more often than not, he would merely go to it immediately.

A good week and a half after Claude had started on its heavy construction however, the man strode through the halls with a huge, self-assured grin and after he had shown their holder to the finished product, Pitch switched his sword for the newly crafted scythe.

Massive, it was. An ugly thing made of black and sharp, ragged edges, which towered a good head above where his own pale one ended. _Still_ , Jack mused, as he watched Pitch dance alone on the white-covered cobblestones - If he had been impressive with the former art of the sword, then now, _he was downright lethal_.

\--

 

_‘’Again.’’_

‘’Sorry sir.’’ The ghoul panted, as he waved a hand in front of himself. ‘’No more. Please.’’

The dark clouds contrasted against the horizon behind, warning of heavy snow, as Pitch nodded and lowered his scythe to rest the end of its metallic edge against the stone below. Somewhere in the distance, another unnatural fire burned.

‘’Of course.’’

-

 

Still, the relentless sparring continued, albeit all except Cupcake seemed too tired to keep up and eventually, even she had to quit as well.

Claude took her place until he too was once more too worn to pose for much of a challenge.

\--

 

Two of Tooths birds stayed a near constant at the mansion and while Pitch clearly disliked their presence, Jack had found him whispering in low, secretive tones to them multiple times already. Off, a third of them would take and soon enough, another would return with a small piece of paper attached to its tiny leg.

Pitch always burned the scraps right after they had been read. As for their contents, he never cared to share.

No matter though, whatever news they brought seemed to graze him with fleeting bursts of genuine confidence - slight fits of joy that left him cackling with a deep, rich glee, pride in his clawed grip, as he grabbed Jack by the shoulders and squeezed gently in excitement.

It warmed Jacks heart to see him as such and for the first time since their insane quest for righteous change had started, it seemed as if Pitch truly believed that the feat could be possible.

It had felt good to fight back. It had felt  _right_.

_Of course it could not last._

-

 

The end of November came around and one of Toothianas birds never returned. Not yet did anyone know for sure, as to why it had disappeared, but its missing presence felt like a bad omen - a promise of what was clearly just the beginning of the creeping cruelty, the fiery presence around them, which threatened to inch closer and in over their delicately carved threshold.

Perhaps - they hoped - it had been lost to the harshness of the elements. Perhaps it was from something much darker.

\--

 

Two more weeks passed after that. Two weeks where the general vibe of the place changed into something tense, desperate and unspoken. Two weeks of harsh training and sleepless nights, where the only thing that could put Jacks mind to ease was the sound of the dry pages of Pitchs books being turned.

Jack never mentioned it aloud, but still his holder seemed to understand his need regardless and so, curled up and covered in blankets on the small cough that his holder seemed to have decided to be a permanent fixture in the cramped office, Jack would let the slow scrape of written paper lull him off to sleep.

\--

 

It was a grave and early morning when Monty found the crushed body of the missing bird lying on the very edge of the mansions property. A stiffness remained in his shoulders, posture too straight and controlled for the situation, as he left its small, broken frame in Pitchs outstretched hand and stepped back to politely allow the master his stunted space.

The molten gold remained impassive, as they all observed the shadows flee from where its frozen feathers touched against the near grey skin of his clawed hand. Without having realized it, Jack released the breath that he had been holding and beside him, Pippa gagged and then choked in obvious disgust at the sight of what came next.

The birds feathers popped loose and spilled over Pitchs hand, raining towards the floor in a slow, perverse show of colours and wrong, _wrong, wrong, wrong_ amounts of fat, grime and chunks of rotted blood, which melted out over Pitchs slim fingers.

‘’Oh sweet heavens, _no-‘_ ’ Pippa hissed at the sound of the subtle, wet sounds of the filth hitting the tiles, before she covered her mouth and nose against the smell of it. Despite having hidden away in the croak of Montys neck, her voice remained surprisingly even despite hers, and the others, shared horror. _‘’Don’t-… Don’t look at it.’’_

Maggots peaked out and tumbled around blindly, before the hollow bones of the bird protruded out from beneath its’ curled and torn up skin. Down, the entirety of the rapidly decayed mass fell, dripping from between the spaces of clawed, trembling fingers, as it was stripped from the last of its breaking bone.

By the time the master of the house finally curled his fingers around the sorry remains of the bird, its eyes had shrunk to nothing - beak open and caught on a silent scream. Then, with a cold and detached expression, albeit the hold remained ginger, Pitch closed his eyes and breathed deep in what appeared to be need for the strength that had left him. When he spoke, his voice was caught in between too many emotions for Jack to decipher.

 _‘’No.’’_ He insisted and straightened his back out slow. ‘’Do not close your eyes to the truth. This is real. This _is_ our reality.’’

If anyone were to drop a pin within the grand entrance where they all stood, then it would have been as loud and startling as a gunshot. By his side, Jack felt the tips of Pippas fingers graze his own and idly, he turned his hand to allow hers to snake into his.

-

 

Still, the message was clear. They were on.

There truly was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened.  
> \--
> 
> Next chapter is not going to be as ... small and constantly cut as this one was. Tbh, it was a bit of an experiment and if anything, it was fun to write.


	14. Fleeting emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’ve had three exams (which I’ve all passed, yay) since I last updated this train wreck and I’m approaching three more. Send help. And coffee. Perhaps some vodka and a blanket too would be neat.  
> \--
> 
> Short chap to clear a bit of stress, before we get to some more plot-heavy stuff again.

He was being ignored, he knew that - the clean air stuffy and too warm within the cramped space of the office, as Jack shuffled his bare feet restlessly and listened to the sound of clearly angered writing.

‘’Seriously, when the fuck is the last time you ate anything solid?’’

‘’That is none of your business.’’

On the floor next to him, a stack of cards lay where the hands that had wielded, had dropped them in a fit of careless abandon.

‘’Are you at least staying hydrated?’’

‘’Jack.’’ Pitch warned in a voice that sounded as strained as it did tired.

Stubbornly, and more than a little bored, the cards were sent flying by a swift move of his heel.

‘’I mean, you look like you're about to drop.’’

‘’ _Stop_.’’

‘’No but really, you-‘’

Jack cut himself short, as his holders cold gold strayed onto his own bored expression.

_‘’I rather wish to not snap at you-‘’_

‘’Then don't.’’

‘’- _but you are making the opposite quite impossible_.’’ Pitch finished, as though the interruption had been nonexistent. In return, Jack stared at him with all the subtlety that he did not possess, before he huffed and made his way around the desk, successfully forcing Pitch to relent in his writing.

‘’You know as much as I do that-‘’

 _‘’What in seven hells do you think that you are doing?’’_ Pitchs clipped demand sounded harsh and barely restrained, the glare a warning all in itself, but Jack heeded it none – the latter instead opting to calmly lean back against the desk, place his palms against the edge of it and cook a brow in challenge.

‘’You need a break.’’ Jack insisted and held up a finger to halt the other, before he could retort. ‘’You've been in here all week Pitch.’’ He argued, just as the holder in question reached out a hand to discard his feather and instead focus his full annoyance onto the direct source of interruption. ‘’Monty says you haven't eaten either, so don’t give me any shit excuses.’’ In front of him, the master of the house leaned back in his chair, the motion slow, expression slipping into cold anger, as he forced a shaky exhale and tilted his head at the other.

‘’That is none of your concern.’’

‘’Oh _please_.’’ The clatter on the desk would not allow for him to lean back and rest against it proper, but he did it anyway – a hand quick to jerk out and flick a loose paper off it, as he did so. Distantly, he heard it flutter and skitter over the floors carpet, as he crossed one thin leg over the other and held the others increasingly hardening glare. ‘’My job is to keep you alive, ain't it?’’

A flash of teeth was his response, before his holder seemed to lose the last threads of his already depleted patience.

‘’I am fairly certain that you do not have any say in what your job is.’’

‘’Well shit, I kinda do though, you've said so yourself.’’

‘’Then perhaps I need to exchange that luxury for discipline.’’

‘’ _Christ_ Pitch would you just _stop_ for a second and realize what you're doing?’’

‘’And what exactly, is it that you believe I am doing?’’

‘’Working yourself into an early grave. Or an earlier one I guess if you really believe we're all gonna die before the month is over anyway.’’ Jack, not one bit fazed, said back, as he tabbed the tip of a finger against the desks hard surface. ‘’You all ganged up on me when I was sick and told me that I was deadweight. The fuck are we gonna do if you keel over and die from overwork?’’

‘’I will not.’’

‘’Says who?’’

‘’Says I.’’

‘’Pitch for fucks sake you're barely standing. Or _sitting_. Whatever. You get the point.’’ Jack said, as he braved himself to straighten back up and lean into the others space. ‘’Go the fuck to sleep you fool.’’

‘’Get out.’’

‘’Only if that means you're gonna sleep.’’

‘’Get _out_.’’ Pitch barked harshly on a near growl. ‘’I will not be dictated by a mere _servant_.’’

‘’Well tough luck Cinderella, you are.’’

For a split second, Pitch, dumbstruck as he appeared to be by the whole thing, simply stared at him.

‘’What?’’ Jack continued before the other had the chance to properly snap out of his stupor. ‘’Do you seriously believe I'm gonna start conversing politely just because you're acting dumb?’’ He said. Idly, he noted the dangerous glint that entered the others eye, the click of his jaw and the sharpness of his glare, but still did not humor it with any tact or tone.

‘’Careful now.’’

‘’Oh _please_ , you haven't corrected me for my tone before, so don't fucking start.’’

In front, the corners of his holders mouth drew up into a humorless smirk.

‘’I suppose I have been neglectful at best indeed.’’ Pitch said, as he laced his fingers together in his lap, the molten gold narrowing into slits, as he grinned wider yet. ‘’Maybe I should.’’

The curve of the armrests felt worn and smooth under his palms, as Jack shoved himself forward and further into the others already heavily invaded space.

‘’Strike me then. Put me in my place.’’ Jack challenged, nails scraping over the richness of the polished wood, before he gripped each of the thick beams tight and got close enough that he could feel the others breath upon his face. ‘’Wouldn’t be the first one to do so anyway. In fact, I've been told that my skin is quite beautiful when it's all bloodied up and bruised.’’

He could not tell if the other looked horrified by the prospect, or if he was actually considering it, but, when the answer came back on a low, firm, grit out ‘ _’No_ ’’, which shook from barely contained disgust, he considering it to have been the former.

And that was just it, was it not? Pitch would not hurt him. Not ever. Not deliberately like so many others had.

Perhaps it was a fleeting burst of insanity in response to that, which drove him to it, perhaps it was from something else, something deeper that he had felt rise and form within him for quite some time in the months past.

Still, while his holders breath did catch in his throat from the shock of it, Pitch did not try to pull away, as Jack dipped his head and closed the remaining distance between them - the feel of his holders lips against his own as thin, as he had expected them to be.

While the touch remained innocent, the heat barely there, the other did not press back either and so, Jack relented. A trembling sigh ghosted over his collarbone, conflicted gold closing, before Jack straightened back up and finally allowed him space.

A beat passed in which Pitch appeared lost and faraway - All fight drained out of him, shoulders hunched, one hand coming up to press against his temple in a manner that practically screamed exhausted uncertainty, as he seemed to collapse in on himself.

‘’Get out.’’ The master of the house said in a voice that sounded worn and tired. ‘’Please. Just go.’’

In front, Jack stood with his back straight and shoulders squared.

‘’Go to sleep.’’ Jack repeated with a small shake of the head. ‘’It'll help.’’ He said and then proceeded to patiently wait for the other to make a move. A retort. A clipped out bark of dismissal for how much he knew that he had just stepped out of line. _Anything really_.

‘’Pitch.’’ He pressed when the quiet had stretched on for too long. ‘’I'm being serious. You need rest.’’

A minute passed, or perhaps it was only a matter of seconds, before a flash of gold once more gazed up at him from between the slim fingers, which still shielded them.

‘’What am I supposed to do with you.’’ Pitch mumbled softly on a tone that made it quite clear that he was speaking his thoughts aloud. ‘’A mess,’’ he grumbled to himself. ‘’This is such a mess.’’

‘’I guess.’’ Jack agreed on a slight shrug. ‘’But it's ours.’’ He said, as he spread his arms out wider and held them there for effect. ‘’And I mean, look, perhaps this isn't what you want to hear, but you gotta realize that you aren't alone in this. We stand with you. No matter what happens, we're in this together and all that. Aight?’’

Both were quiet for a beat.

Then, the chair scraped, Jack flinching and backing up against the desk, when the other abruptly stood and crushed him close in response to that. Claws combed into the fine hairs on the back of his neck, the shadows thick, as they pressed against his back and shoulders and held him in place.

Bit by bit, as the seconds ticked by, Jack calmed, when Pitch proceeded to do nothing more than simply hold him close in a tight embrace – the other seemingly frozen within his own head for the moment being.

‘’Rest.’’ Jack insisted when he felt the claws scrape over his skin and move around to caress down the expanse of his throat. ‘ _’You_.’’ He pressed, as he was allowed to draw back enough to look up at the other. ‘’Bed. Go.’’

The smallest of smiles tugged at his holders lip, the gesture barely there, before it was banished and replaced by annoyance again.

‘’You are insufferable.’’

‘’And you're dumb.’’ Jack retorted and in front, Pitch merely shook his head at him, before moving a hand down and around to let it rest against the small of his back.

‘’Perhaps I am indeed.’’

Jack yelped as the world abruptly tilted on its axis, Pitchs shoulder digging into his middle, as he was thrown up over it.

 _‘’Holy sh-‘’_ Jack scrambled to get purchase, hands clutching uselessly at the back of the others shirt, as the floor started to move beneath him.

‘’Calm down, I will not drop you.’’

_‘’You better fucking not!’’_

A low huff that came dangerously close to a laugh sounded in response to that.

‘’Are you frightened?’’

_‘’No!’’_

‘’Truly not?’’

‘’Okay maybe a _little_ but-‘’

‘’ _Good_.’’

Jack stared wide-eyed at the intricate carvings of the floors panels, which glided by at a steady pace, his holders clawed hand staying as a firm anchor against his back the whole while, as he was carried off. Both were silent for a while, before Pitch let out a contemplating hum.

‘’What?’’ Jack asked, when he realized that the other had slowed significantly in his step, but despite knowing that he had definitely heard the question, he got no immediate answer. ‘’Pitch?’’

‘’It is nothing.’’

‘’That didn’t sound like nothing.’’

‘’Still, I would ask you leave it be.’’ The master of the house pressed and for once, Jack deemed it best to just obey.

_For now at least._

A good five minutes passed on in the following quiet, before Pitch let him back down onto solid ground again, and, when Jack straightened his clothes and gazed around, he found a heavy dawn and muted golds staring back at him, before he looked back up into Pitchs brighter, unamused own.

It was intimidating to say the least, but he had a mission and damn well, _he was going to see it through._

‘’Well… you gonna sleep?’’ Jack pressed, to which the other nodded curtly.

‘’I suppose.’’ The master of the house replied. ‘’Though, first things comes first.’’

‘’Which would be what exactly?’’

Jack did not flinch, as the back of a single sharp claw traced down his cheek and finally settled under his chin, lifting his gaze further, though really, there were no immediate need for it. Truly, the touch felt as much as a threat, as it did a soft caress. ‘’Mark my words Jack.’’ Pitch started, as he narrowed his eyes, his tone low, as cold as it was serious and leaving no room for discussion. ‘’Tell anyone of what just transpired in there and I will cut out your tongue.’’ He pressed, to which the other huffed unimpressed.

‘’Would you really?’’

The touch moved down, settling against the side of his neck, before it dipped further and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder.

‘’Of course not.’’ Pitch finally admitted, the same contemplating hum from minutes past sounding, as his hand lingered for just a beat longer than seemed casual. When he slid past him with no further comment, Jack did not try to halt him. Still, Jack bit at his lip, the skin that Pitch had touched tingling in a way that he did not quite know what to do with.

 _‘’Sleep well.’’_ He finally called after the other, Jack turning slightly, to watch Pitch stalk off. In response, he got a simple, swift wave of the hand, before the other disappeared out of view.

Left in the dark as he had literally been, Jack once more shuffled his feet in a fit of restlessness, the whispered message sounding like an afterthought a good minute later - the words low enough that Jack barely caught it, but echoing clearly through his head nonetheless.

**_Are you always this cold?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, things start to go downhill.


	15. Pick up the pieces; go forward in your grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up  
> __
> 
> WARNINGS (Spoilers):  
> Slight blood, slight violence
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

Pitch was clearly not a morning person, that much had become clear from the very second that the master of the house, stiffness in his shoulders and a sour expression caught in his face, had trailed back into his office the next morning.

‘’Hey.’’ Jack greeted from his place on the couch, to which he got a deep-felt yawn in reply, before Pitch grumbled something, one hand tugging on one of the silver cords, as he sunk into his chair. He looked more exhausted than he had when he had gone to bed and somehow, likewise, it made him appear the most human that Jack had ever seen him. Pitch kept his fingers pressed to his temple as though fighting off a headache, back bend, as he rested his elbows against the desk.

‘’You all right?’’ Jack asked, to which the other waved him off and instead turned his attention towards the ghoul that had entered far quicker than Jack had thought possible.

‘’I need you to deliver this to...’’ Pitch started, as he fetched a letter close, his expression slipping into something void of any readable thought or emotion, before trailing off. Without haven been asked to, Monty placed a mug of tea before their holder, the ghouls’ posture patient, as he waited for further instruction.

‘’Is the address on the front sir?’’

‘ _’Blasted_ , of course, yes-‘’ Pitch turned the letter over in his clawed hand and narrowed his eyes at the hasty scribbles that lingered there. ‘ _’The address is on the front.’’_ He grumbled, as he held it out to Monty, who quickly took it from his outstretched hand.

A beat passed between them, an unasked question lingering in the air, before the ghoul bowed his head and turned to leave.

‘’So uhm...’’ Jack started once the door had closed with a _click_ and the retreating footsteps faded far out of any possible earshot. ‘’Pitch?’’ He tried, to which the other groaned low in a noncommittal reply. Once more, his clawed hands had moved up to press against his closed eyes, head heavy and bend, as he breathed deep. With a hint of worry, Jack watched him practically collapse over the table.

‘’Pitch, what the hell is wrong?’’

 _‘’Don’t.’’_ Came the clipped reply and Jack could not help but blink in surprise.

‘’Did you just use incorrect grammar at me?’’

In return, Pitch simply parted two fingers to glare at him.

‘’Bad dreams?’’ Jack continued into the quiet, stale air, to which the other hummed low in what sounded like frustration.

‘’I suppose you could say that.’’

Jack nodded at that. If anything, it felt like progress.

‘’So.’’ He said, as he got up and approached his holder that truly looked as though he wished that the rich soil beneath the mansion would come alive and swallow them whole. ‘’What’s the plan? Where do we go from here?’’ Jack pressed, Pitch stiff beneath his touch, as he went around and raked his hands down over his tense shoulders. Slowly, the master of the house adjusted himself to allow the other better access, head still in his clawed hands, as Jack worked on getting the tight knots out of his upper back and shoulders.

A hum of pure relief sounded, as Jack moved his attention onto the tension that still lingered in Pitchs neck, the crease between his hairless brows lessening further, under the careful tending.

‘’I am not sure.’’ He finally admitted, as he gave up pretense and completely melted over the desk - head resting on his bended arms, as he lowered himself down further.

‘’Fair enough. You got any word from the others though?’’

‘’I did.’’

‘’And what do they say?’’

Another little beat of silence passed, before his holder answered on a tone that sounded as cold as the frost currently ghosting up the mansions windows and doors.

‘’That everything has been put on hold.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because Toothianas palace burned down.’’

Jacks working hands only paused for a slight second, before he started moving them again.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’The same that is happening everywhere these days. People are dying.’’ Pitch said, as his clawed hand grabbed Jacks and gently brushed it aside. Still, he kept his head in one hand as he sat up, shoulders rolling thrice, before he leaned up and rested his heavy head against the chairs backrest. ‘’She has lost everything. Flesh and stone, gems and servants. It is all gone to the flames that danced there.’’

‘’So-’’ Jack started, before cutting himself short. ‘’Why are we stopping because of that exactly? Shouldn’t this be the best time to strike then?’’ He pressed. Beside him, Pitchs molten gold peeked open and glanced at him sideways.

‘’We did not quite expect for the little earl to actually come for us this early on.’’ He clarified. ‘’We had hoped that it would be an event months from now and not while winter still rages over the lands.’’

‘’But he did.’’ Jack pressed. ‘’And it’s not as if any of this is going to get any better.’’ Pitch huffed at that, his clawed hand careful, as it raked into Jacks white hair and tugged him close.

‘’Perhaps not.’’ His holder agreed. ‘’But rushing to what will certainly be death seems an unwise decision.’’

‘’So it’s better to just wait until he comes here instead?’’

‘’He will not.’’ Pitch insisted. ‘’He has no reason nor time to. Toothiana served a purpose for us in terms of weaponry that Jamie wished to eliminate.’’ He clarified. ‘’And thus he did.’’

‘’Aight.’’ Jack nodded softly, before he braved himself to lean the side of his head against Pitchs shoulder. Despite the heavy subject, it felt rather cozy and already, the working hand in his hair was making him rather sleepy. ‘’Hey Pitch?’’ Jack asked as a thought struck him, to which the other hummed in question. ‘’Why doesn’t Tooth drink anything but white tea or water?’’

A soft chuckle sounded, before Pitch answered.

‘’Her stomach cannot take it.’’ He clarified. ‘’It is a policy under this house’ roof to not serve her anything else unless we will have a repeat of the unfortunate events that happened last that we did.’’

‘’Which was?’’

‘’She shat herself doing one of her visits.’’

Jack choked on the started laugh that bubbled up from that.

‘’Oh. Oh no.’’

‘’Indeed.’’ Pitch agreed. ‘’It was an equally embarrassing ordeal for all parties involved. Best to avoid a repeat at all costs.’’

A beat of quiet that did not feel quite as strained as it probably should have passed between them, before Jack continued off from the previous topic at hand.

‘’Monty says that he will though, so I’m not sure as to why you say that he won’t.’’ Jack pointed out. Abruptly, the hand in his hair tightened, Pitch’ entire frame taut, as he stiffened.

‘’Will not what?’’ Pitch asked with hints of suspicion, to which Jack blinked rapidly in slight confusion. ‘’What did he say exactly?’’

‘’That Jamie would be back?’’

‘’And when did he say that?’’ Pitch asked with a slight and sudden urgency.

‘’I… Dunno,’’ Jack said, as he tried to pinpoint the exact day that it had happened ‘’about a week ago or so I guess? Why? Is it impor-’’ He continued, before cutting himself short, as Pitch gingerly shoved him back.

‘’Are you absolutely certain that he said that?’’

‘’Yeah, it…’’ Jack started, before the sudden shift in Pitchs attitude made him trail off. ‘’Wait, he didn’t tell you about it as well?’’ If he did not know better, he would say that his holder appeared frightened.

‘’No. No he did not.’’ Pitch said with a deep frown, the air thick with sudden tension, as the master of the house let his hand drop from the others locks and instead let it grace down over Jacks thin shoulder. A few times, Pitch opened his mouth to speak, eyes rapidly moving with an obviously distressed train of thought, before finally, he continued on a soft and uncertain note. ‘'I need you to leave.’’

‘’Wait-‘’

‘ _’Jack_.’’ Pitch insisted in a voice that sounded as though he did not quite dare to believe what he had just been told. ‘’Leave.’’

 _‘’But-‘’_ Another little beat passed, the two staring at one another, before finally, Jack relented. ‘’Your tea is getting cold?’’ He tried on a questioning tone, to which the other appeared to will himself whatever bits of patience that he had left to guide him calm – his free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, before he settled his attention onto a stack of fresh parchment.

‘’You are certain that he said so? Truly?’’ Pitch pressed one last time, to which the other nodded.

‘’I mean, I dunno if it’s true but-‘’

‘’No.’’ His holder interrupted him, as he fetched his feather and quill close. ‘’If Monty said it will be so, then it is the truth.’’ Pitch finished on a slight grumble, before snatching one of the blank papers close. He looked to be contemplating something for a beat, claw ticking against the metals edge and then, in a matter of seconds, the tip was pressed to the parchments rough surface.

‘’How would you know that though?’’ Jack asked, as he watched the other work.

‘’I do believe that I have asked you to leave.’’

‘’And I’m asking you to explain the weird shit that you say.’’

The feather stopped its dance for a beat, before starting back up again. When his holder finally answered, it was not quite, what Jack had expected, but really, he probably should have.

_‘’We do not talk about our core.’’_

\--

 

Another week crawled by at a snail’s pace - the days that ticked by too dull and tame for Jack to have anything to remember them by.

If anything, he reckoned, they had been peaceful, and, as one, the dark mansions servants all seemed to have gathered hope that the unnatural fire that raged over the lands would not reach them, when it eventually did.

If anything, he reckoned, he supposed that they should count themselves lucky that they did not get to taste actual flame, but rather untamed destruction instead.

-

 

‘’Yes that’s _quite_ enough.’’ Claude, out in the pristine snow of the courtyard, barked, as he shoved Jack behind him – the mans deep breath doing nothing to ease the obvious tension in his shoulders, as he stared at the one who had just stepped forward to cut the already badly beaten and bruised smaller of the two down. Jack kept his fists up by his tingling chin, swaying slightly on the spot, head pounding, as Claude bowed his own in defeat.

At once, the man seemed to deflate completely, as he realized their situation - surrounded by thirteen others, as they were.

‘’Do what you must.’’ Claude roughed, his grip on Jack tightened in slight warning, as they shoved past.

 _‘’What’s happening?’’_ Jack insisted, to which the other merely tightened his grip beyond comfortable and tugged him closer still.

‘ _’Quiet_.’’ Claude hissed, as he spared Jack a brief glare and jerked him with – the man turning to have his front towards the mansions grand double doors _. ‘’Just stay still.’’_

Claude stared hard at the open doors, as they waited, his breath strained, as his eyes moved rapidly for any signs of further movement from both behind and in front. ‘ _’Pippa_.’’ Jack heard him urgently whisper under his breath, fleeting emotions passing over his face in rapid succession, as he seemed to listen to a distant conversation that Jack himself could not hear. In front, a clear crash of what was unmistakably glass being broken rang out and a beat later, the windows in front of them were kicked out as well. ‘’Thirteen.’’ Claude offered back to a question that for all Jack knew, had not been voiced aloud. ‘’All armed and meaning business.’’

It felt like close to an hour when the intruders returned and strode past without a word, but in reality, it might only have been half that time. Claude clenched his teeth, as one of those men came close, the latter flicking the butt of a burned cigarette at the others chest, his rifle carelessly resting from a slight grip of bruised and scarred knuckles, before brushing past close enough to bump Claudes shoulder.

For a beat, the other stopped, the rifles edge moving with the wind, as the bored-looking intruder turned his head and stared at Claude in what was clearly a challenge.

 _Fight back._ He seemed to say without any words.  _Make my day. Fight back. Fight back and see what happens when you cross a collector._

Alas, Claude stayed still and tall, expression blank but determined, as he waited for the other to move.

Eventually, the intruder did.

‘’Is it safe to-‘’

 _‘’Not yet.’’_ Claude hissed at Jack as they waited, and then, lower, the man continued to speak as though Jack was not present at all. ‘’Pippa?’’

A beat passed with nothing but the howling wind pressing in on them, Jack shivering slightly from it, before he braved himself to press against Claudes side for warmth. To his relief, the man did not push him back but rather wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 _‘’Pippa?’’_ Claude pressed again with slightly more urgency and then abruptly looked relieved. ‘ _’Oh thank the gods.’’_ The man said, as he started to tug Jack with him towards the still open doors. _‘’Yeah. Yeah, we both are.’’_

Up the steps they went, Jack freezing in shock, as they came far enough in to survey the damage.

_Everything was destroyed – bright shards of precious china and fine arts lying about at random around them._

The place had quickly turned freezing with nothing but broken windows to keep out the chill - snow drifting in from the clear, damaged barriers and soaking up the rich carpets with their cold. Jack was still caught in a startled daze, as Claude stalked past him, the man kicking what appeared to be the leg of a table away as he went, before he stilled briefly and gazed around at the carnage.

‘’Mind the glass.’’ Claude murmured a second too late, before Jack had mindlessly, numb and shocked as he were, forgotten about his lack of shoes – the latter hissing in distress, as a shard of broken glass embedded itself deep in his foot.

Without a word, Claude had gone back, wrapped an arm around Jacks middle and carried him along.

-

 

‘’Try not to move so much.’’ Monty, minutes later, scolded, as he nudged the shard out and cleaned up the still bleeding wound. Around them, Pippa fuzzed about, the girl humming softly to herself, as she fetched close what few books could still be salvaged.

‘’Oh _fuck off,_ it fucking hurts you heathen.’’ Jack grumbled back from his place on an upturned and gutted couch, to which he received a light slap on the wrist. Beside them, Pippa let out a small, contend sound, as her hands closed around a volume that she clearly treasured.

‘’I know.’’

\--

 

They had left Pitch’ office intact. Nothing in there had been disturbed - not a sheet nor a single piece of furniture out of place within the cramped space.

The master of the house seemed relieved by it, but still, he seemed to wish himself anywhere else and so, it hardly took much coaxing to get him to relent and leave its depressing presence behind.

\--

 

In the end, after the dust had settled and the cold truly started to seep into the stone, marble and gold of the walls, they had all gathered in the winter garden that held the late-blooming lilies. The place was as thrashed as the rest of the mansion, but mercifully, the windows there remained intact. Blankets and pillows and _almonds_ , which Jack had finally learned the name of, had been brought in and freely shared and to his delight, he had found that he quite adored them.

A solemn affair it was, as they huddled together for warmth and a bit of normality.

‘’You understand that this is a special occasion, yes?’’ The master of the house, ever formal as he insisted on being, said, as he seated himself in the nest of blankets and broken furniture and handed out the only two remaining bottles of wine that he had fetched from the cellars.

‘ _’Special_ might not be the word that I would use sir, but yeah we do.’’ Cupcake agreed, as she accepted one of the bottles and poured herself a generous portion, before passing it on and leaning back to recline on the blankets. ‘’Grotesque might be better.’’ She mused aloud, as she tipped her glass to clink it against Pippas. Abruptly, it was drained in one go, before she held out a hand for one of the bottles again.

‘’Unfair would work too.’’ Claude chimed in, as he too took a sip from his wine. ‘’Cruel. Unexpected. Unacceptable.’’ He said, as he reached out and swiftly snatched the reclaimed bottle from Cupcakes grip, before she could hoard and drain it all by herself.

‘’Regardless of the right wording.’’ Pitch continued undeterred in a voice that seemed heavy with emotion, their holder clearing his throat, before continuing. ‘’I have a matter that we need to discuss.’’

‘’Which would be what sir?’’ Cupcake asked, to which Pitch drew a deep breath, before answering.

‘’That I have decided to send you away.’’

A dead quiet fell, Jack feeling his skin itch from it, as he likewise felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

‘’Sir.’’ Claude carefully started in a voice that did not quite sound as if he had, or refused to, understand it. ‘’You mean all of us?’’ Beside the man, Pitch drained his glass in one go and nodded stiffly.

‘’Indeed.’’ He said, as he held it out for Pippa to refill, which she quickly did. The tip of a sharp claw traced around the edge of the glass, Pitch appearing casual in a way that he clearly was not - all eyes locked on him, the nervous tension obvious, as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

 _‘’Well shit, guess the supplies don't matter then.’’_ Jack grumbled, as he glanced at Pippa who kept her eyes firmly trained onto their holders form.

Beside Jack, Cupcake hummed in a noncommittal reply.

‘’Why?’’ Pippa, while sounding as lost as she looked, asked, and as Jack watched her start to nervously fiddle with the edge of her blanket, he felt his heart break for her. Pitch drew another deep, grounding breath, before his molten gold locked with hers.

‘’He will have you killed if I do not. Maybe one of you.’’ He said and lowered his head, eyes widening for a beat to get his point across. ‘’Maybe _all_ , but one is still one too many, _and’’_ he clipped, tone turning cold, as his gaze briefly strayed to Monty, who appeared deeply unmoved by the whole thing _‘’a certain someone has not been completely honest as to what they have seen.’’_

Beside him, the ghoul merely shrugged a noncommittal shoulder.

‘’You can't.’’ Pippa said, the short sentence sounding like a plea and it probably was.

‘’This is necessary. It has to be done.’’ Pitch argued right back.

‘’No.’’ Pippa said, as she shook her head, the slight twitch in Pitchs brow obvious, as Cupcakes hand snaked out of the blanket and grabbed Pippas slimmer own. ‘’No it doesn't.’’

‘’This is all that I can do to keep you safe.’’

‘’Papa  _please_ -‘’

‘’Do _not_ choose me over your own life.’’ The master of the house interrupted in a voice cold enough to make even Jack flinch. ‘’I will _not_ watch that unfold.’’ He pressed, Pitch seeming to will himself calm, as he watched Pippa bite at her lip to keep it from trembling. ‘’I have found households for each and every one of you. You will be safe as this whole mess passes you by, but please, _please_ do not fight me on this.’’

At Jacks side, Cupcake remained stone-faced, Claude as mute as Monty likewise stayed, while their eyes remained attentive. On, the quiet lingered, Pippas shoulders still vibrating with tension, as she tried and failed to hold back her tears.

‘’You will depart in the morning after tomorrow.’’

‘’And if we refuse?’’

Golden eyes snapped to Monty, Pitch looking downright murderous for all of a beat, before his jaw clicked and he seemed to deflate in the face of the others stubborn defiance.

‘’Then I suppose I will have to collect the remains of a broomstick and chase you out with it.’’ Beside Pitch, Cupcake snorted despite the seriousness of it all. ‘’Albeit in the end, evidently, as you know, I cannot force you to leave.’’ He concluded. Montys shrug remained as stiff as the first one had, his gaze seeming full of secrets that only he knew, as he held his holders sharp stare and raised his glass high in a toast that no one else dared to join.

‘ _’Don't_.’’ The master of the house warned in what sounded like a tired plea, before Monty tipped the glass slightly in Pitchs direction – the ghouls tone clear and sincere as he exclaimed his intentions.

 _‘’To death_.’’ Monty said and drained it and as one, the rest of the dark mansions servants mirrored it.

‘’To death.’’ Cupcake agreed on a mumble, as she snatched the bottle back from Claude and took a swig straight from it, before passing it back into the mans waiting hand.

‘’Fools.’’ Pitch whispered, shaking his head, as he placed a delicate hand against his temple and collapsed back into the blankets. ‘’Fools.’’ He repeated _. ‘’Fools, all of you.’’_

-

 

For the rest of the evening, despite his quiet, foreboding presence, the conversation flowed easily – the topics remaining light and without any true weight, until the master of the house stood to take his leave.

\--

 

A clawed finger against his lips stopped him short, as Jack tried to press up on the tips of his toes.

‘’You are drunk.’’

‘’And you're lovely.’’ Jack answered his holder, as he swayed lightly on his cold and aching feet. In return, Pitchs melancholic chuckle was a strange, rich thing.

‘’What is it that you want Jack?’’ He asked, as he steadied the other.

‘’Dunno.’’ Jack said honestly, as he let himself be held firmly in place. ‘’Dunno, but you're sweet and I wanna kiss you again.’’

‘ _’Sweet?’’_ Pitch huffed, as he ran a hand through the others white hair and shook his head in fond amusement. ‘’Last you called me cruel.’’ He said. ‘’So, which one is it?’’

‘’Sweet. Definitely sweet.’’ Jack insisted - the hand in his hair stopping him short less than an inch from the others mouth, when he tried to move in again.

‘’The imbalance in power between us is colossal.’’

_‘’I don't care.’’_

‘’But I do.’’ Pitch said, as his clawed hands cradled the others bruised face, thumb careful, as it traced Jacks still hurting jaw. In response, a soft, content sigh escaped the latter of the two.

‘’ _Heavens above_.’’ Pitch murmured on a slight laugh, as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the others clearly blissful state and response to the light touches. ‘’If I did not know better, I would say that you were in love.’’ He said, to which Jack simply hummed a noncommittal tune - shy, icy blues peeking up at the other from below a sea of dark lashes.

‘’And what if I were?’’

A beat passed in a strange silence after that and if his holder looked disturbed by the sudden realization, Jack had no real way of saying - a slight widening of the others golden eyes and a conflicted ’ _Oh_ ’ the only verbal response that he got for the better half of a minute.

Finally, after seeming to have given that fact a healthy dose of pondering, he continued.

‘’Please understand that I cannot afford to entertain such prospects.’’ Pitch said. ‘’Though I will admit, it is a tempting proposition.’’

‘’Just do it then.’’ Jack gruffed with clear hints of annoyance. The scoff that earned him was full of warmth and something that definitely sounded like affection.

‘’This is all happening too fast for me.’’

‘’That's alright.’’ Jack said, as he stared at Pitch' chest and then, when the quiet lingered between them, added. ‘’Why can't you though? What's stopping you?’’ He asked, to which the other did not reply. ‘ _’Hah!_ See?’’ He huffed in frustration and finally looked back up into the others molten gold. ‘’You don't even know. It's all polite talk and boundaries with you, but you don't even want to _not_ do this, you genuinely want it, so why-‘’

The kiss that claimed his working mouth was slow and gentle, the press careful, as Jack moaned into it and placed a palm against Pitchs chest.

‘’Place your hands behind your back.’’

_‘’Sleep with me.’’_

‘’I do not sleep with drunk people.’’

‘’So you'll sleep with me sober?’’ Jack retorted, his grin loopy, as he pressed against the other. With a slight pout, he relented, as Pitch nudged his hands off his chest and obediently placed them behind his back instead.

‘’I did not say that.’’ Pitch sighed, as he once more steadied the other, his tone serious, as he spoke. ‘’Now, if I ask you politely, will you actually listen to me for once?’’

‘’I already am.’’ Jack grumbled and ignored the annoyed look that Pitch rewarded him with in return, before finally, the seriousness of the others expression caught up with him. ‘’Aight, I’m listening.’’

Something flashed in Pitchs eye then, an old hurt that was gone too quickly for Jack to decipher, but no doubt, it had definitely been there.

‘’Whatever it is that you might feel awakening inside you, suppress it.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because if you do not you will end up like me.’’

‘’Bitter?’’ Jack challenged with a raised brow, to which he was lightly tapped on the cheek.

‘’Trapped.’’ Pitch gently corrected. ‘’I understand that it might seem exciting to explore and seek to find out what you could possibly do with it, but if we fail…’’ He said, before trailing off – his smile turning shy and appreciative for a beat, as Jack ran a thumb over his lower lip in an attempt to ease out the thin frown that stubbornly lingered there.

 _‘’We won't.’’_ Jack insisted, just as Pitch wrapped slim fingers around his wrist and guided his hand back to where he had been told to keep it.

_The gesture should probably have felt forceful._

_It did not._

‘’You do not know that.’’ Pitch insisted, as he kept his fingers on one hand firmly locked around Jacks slim wrists, while his free hand stayed up to caress his rosy cheek.

‘’Maybe not.’’ Jack admitted, as he leaned into the touch. ‘’But I believe in you,’’ he said and pressed back up for another kiss - Jack feeling the soft smile that ghosted over the others lip, as Pitch allowed him close. _‘’I believe in you and so do the others.’’_

‘’Perhaps so.’’ Pitch said on a gentle sigh. ‘’But regardless Jack, _listen_. Whatever happens from here, wherever you may end up, _behave_.’’ He said on a tone that remained slightly clipped around the edges. ‘’If not for your own sake, then for the ones around you.’’

‘’You know I won't.’’ Jack slurred. ‘’And I wanna stay here. I wanna help. You can’t make me leave.’’

‘’You should.’’

 _‘’No.’’_ Jack, annoyed by the change of topic, grumbled, as his forehead collided with his holders chest - voice slightly muffled, as he continued. ‘’If you don’t want me, can’t you just set me free instead?’’

‘’I never said that I do not want you, but no, I could not. Even if I wanted to, it is not in my power to do so.’’

 _‘’Not yet it isn’t.’’_ Jack huffed. A short laugh escaped Pitch at that, his smile sly but reluctant, as though he did not quite dare to entertain the thought.

‘’Not yet indeed.’’ He mirrored.

‘’Still though.’’ Jack continued. ‘’Can't you just... I dunno, let us all go anyway? If you really don’t think you’ll make it and you wanna send us off anyway, then at least give us that.’’

‘’It is not that simple.’’ Pitch pressed. ‘’Once a contract has been made, it is permanent. Even if I were to burn it, the state keeps the original behind lock and key.’’ He said as the back of a finger traced against Jacks chin. ‘’The ones that I hold are active and legal, but without them, you would be free game.’’

‘’Free game to do what with?’’

‘’Terminate or reinstate.’’ Pitch said and then quickly elaborated when Jack only blinked rapidly in confusion. ‘’Kill.’’ He explained. ‘’Kill or capture to do with as the new holder deems fit. There is no auction held if the secondary contract is lost. It is a complete free for all.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Jack said, to which Pitch raised an amused brow. ‘’That sounds like a shit system.’’

‘’Indeed.’’ The other huffed, before nudging him back. ‘’Now. I do believe it is time for bed.’’

‘’If you insist.’’

_‘’I do.’’_

\--

 

At first, Jack had gone back and cuddled up with the others, but when it felt off, the chill and the closeness of bodies pressed together for warmth against an unrelenting chill all wrong in the face of what his mind could only recall as misery and bad things to come - he had quickly ended back up in Pitchs office.

His holder in question had said nothing, as Jack had stumbled in and flopped down onto the couch – the haunted look in the latter’s eye definitely noticed, but mercifully not commented on.

-

 

Eventually, he did manage to fall asleep – Jack feeling himself drift off, as he went under. Something tugged behind his eyelids then, a strange pressure just barely there that he somehow understood should not be present at all and, asleep as he was, Jack could do nothing as it escalated into a blinding pain that exploded and pulled him in.

-

 

A great, hollow nothingness greeted him - Jack stubbing a toe against the cold glass, which stretched out beneath his bare feet, as he gazed around himself. Below, as he finally looked down and noticed his own puzzled, bruised and banged up reflection staring back at him, he realized that it was in fact not glass but a grand, black mirror that he was standing on. Softly, he pouted into the depressing silence, before calling out once.

_‘’Hello?’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m ending this on a tiny cliffhanger, I know. I usually don’t, but it’s my drive to bang the next chapter out as quick as possible.
> 
> So uhm. Next up, things get a little violent, do beware of that.


	16. Dropped below; Claw your way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, it's been a while. Hope u good
> 
> WARNINGS (spoilers):  
> Stabbing, biting, slight gore and general violence
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

A crackling sounded, as beneath, a light layer of frost coated over the mirrors reflection, freezing the soles of his feet and making them tingly and numb - the swirls and gentle curves of creeping ice lighting spontaneous paths around him, which, alas, led to nowhere. It seemed as if an hour had passed in that empty space and quickly, the sensation had lost most of its eerie awe as, try as he might have done with his best efforts to provoke it forth, nothing showed or called back to him.

‘’So…’’ Jack mused aloud on a mumbled voice, which lacked any immediate interest. ‘’This is a dream, right?’’

Still, as he had expected, nothing answered him.

Somewhere up ahead however, though he had soon come to learn that it never grew or decreased in volume no matter how hard he gave chase, a faint whispering receded - the tunes strange in pitch, too shrill and high for any human tongue and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end from the wrongness of it all.

Empty, it felt. The place stale, seeming a void; a black, hungry nothing, which was waiting to swallow him whole.

Then, as if to give him relief from the nonexistent routine that mocked him dearly, a perhaps imagined flash of light caught his eye, making him stop dead in his tracks, as he jerked his head about and looked for its origin. Gone it was in an instant however, the fragile thing fleeing too quickly for him to get much of an understanding of its nature.

As a second burst of bright warmth brushed past him at shoulder height however, he knew with certainty that it had been there.

‘’Seriously _, what the hell is going on_ …’’ Jack huffed to himself, brow furrowing, shoulders hunched, one arm coming up to rub at the spot that it had touched, as he wandered on at a slightly more anxious pace. ‘’Pippa?’’ he tried with no immediate reward, back tensing, as the first hints of true nervous frustration settled in.

To his left, a third little light nearly knocked him off his feet when it collided against his side.

‘’Pitch? Monty? _Anyone? Hello?’’_ Jack tried. ‘’This…’’ he said while shaking his head in puzzled worry. ‘’This is… _Seriously, this isn’t normal. Is it?’’_

‘’I suppose not.’’

The unwelcomed familiarity of the voice that spoke to his right made Jacks skin crawl, mouth dry, muscles taut, as clear fright made him spin on the spot towards it.

‘’It is a curious thing though.’’ Jamie continued despite the others obvious distress from where he was crouched close by. ‘’I did not realize that Pitch had an elemental just walking about at his free disposal. Pray tell,’’ Jamie said on a contemplating note, as he tilted his head at him ‘’have you always had it, or are you just now realizing the tunes of its awakened existence?’’

In response, Jack had already started to back away, the stumble of his feet nearly sending him crashing to the reflective ground in their hurry.

‘ _’Calm_.’’ Jamie insisted, as he held up a hand in reconciliation. ‘’I just want to talk.’’

‘’Like _fuck_ you do!’’

It felt off kilter to look down on him like that. Jamie had put himself in a submissive position, but he was still clearly very well the one in charge. Jack sneered, as his back collided with an invisible barrier of pulsating light and in front, Jamie just huffed a laugh at him, before waving the upheld hand thrice in gentle dismissal.

‘’Oh I insist on only breathing honest conversations while in this realm. Anything else seems…’’ Jamie said on an amused breath, his raised hand moving in to settle against the side of his face, as in the other, a dagger rested - the hilt of it barely graced by the tips of lazy fingers. ‘’ _Rude_ , I suppose.’’ He finished after a short beat. ‘’Still, despite that, I must apologize though, I do not have much time to talk things through and properly explain all of the fuzzy little details.’’ He admitted. ‘’So, I need you to listen close Jacob.’’

 _‘’Jack.’’_ Jack clipped and pressed back against the solid warmth behind him, to which the other raised the hand that held the dagger and waved him off with it.

‘’Whatever. The thing is, I have a proposition to make.’’

‘’Which would be _what_?’’

‘’That perhaps I could convince you to help me out.’’

 _‘’As if.’’_ Jack spat in a tone that remained as cold as he could possibly muster. Idly, he fisted his hands to stop them from shaking, fingers twitchy, itching to snatch the dagger close and carve out the others narrowed eyes.

‘’And what if I offered to spare the others?’’

_Scratch that, he would start with the tongue._

‘’You wouldn't.’’ Jack scoffed. ‘’Even if I agreed- _which I won't_ , you wouldn't.’’

In front, Jamie merely shrugged.

‘’I already told you that honesty is the only thing that I will bring forth, but alas.’’ He sighed and made to scratch at his chin with the flat of the dagger, before seemingly thinking better of it.

Twice, he circled its sharp tip by eyelevel.

‘’I could still offer to spare you.’’ Jamie pressed. ‘’And I would.’’ He interrupted with a subtle tap of a finger against the daggers hilt, before Jack could beat him to it.

‘’You would kill me eventually.’’

‘’But you would get to live a peaceful life until that moment occurred.’’

‘’You mean as your slave.’’ Jack clipped.

‘’I mean as _a_ slave.’’ Jamie corrected.

‘’Which would essentially be the same. I would still serve under you.’’

The hand that still held Jamies head up moved around to scratch at the back of his neck – the palm of it stilling, as he cracked it.

 _‘’Yeah I suppose you are right on that.’’_ He admitted, as he got up. ‘’But come now. Think it through.’’

‘’Think _what_ through?’’ Jack challenged and turned his head, as he pressed as much back against the invisible wall behind him as he possibly could. ‘’I already gave you my answer. It’s a no.’’

‘’Perhaps so.’’ Jamie agreed. ‘’But the question is,’’ he said, as he got close enough to place the sharp steel to the others abdomen ‘’would it not be much simpler to just give in and do as I say?’’ He hummed. ‘’In the end, no matter if you participate or not, I am going to prevail. Literally all I will ask for is that you remain a neutral party.’’

 _‘’I won't.’’_ Jack gruffed and somehow managed not to waver in the face of the amused glint that flickered to life in the others eye.

‘’Are you quite certain about that?’’ Jamie asked with what almost sounded like concern. ‘’You know, this realm here,’’ he said as he softly poked at the flesh of Jacks belly ‘’this is all mine to do with as I please. If I wish to keep you here for eternity, I can.’’

‘’Is that what you do to Pitch when he sleeps?’’ Jack asked, to which the other looked a tad insulted.

‘’Oh _heavens no_ , I do not quite have the time for that. But I suppose I could if I had such.’’ Jamie said and then added in a softer, much more intimate tone. ‘ _’Wait_ , would you like that? Should I bring him pain instead of giving you peace? Is that a desire you wish to have fulfilled? I could, easily, if that is what you-’’

‘’I didn’t _say that, you fucking-‘’_

Jack clenched his teeth, as the dagger started to dig in – his lesser hands easily wrestled behind his back, as he tried to still its intrusion.

‘’It is quite easy really.’’ Jamie insisted. ‘’All you have to do is stay out of my way.’’

_‘’like hell I would.’’_

‘’Oh I know little parrot, I know.’’ Jamie agreed and in front, Jacks mouth parted and stuck on a silent scream, as the blade slid further in. Idly, he felt it strike something that instantly contracted in painful protest. ‘’You are all quite the persistent lot.’’ Jamie said, as he tilted his head at him. ‘’But if anything, I suppose it is at least quite entertaining indeed.’’

Jacks knees threatened to buckle; the strain in his shoulders increasing by the second, as easily, Jamie held up his entire weight with the hands that he had trapped.

 _‘’What did you do?_ ’’ Jack wheezed out without quite knowing what he was asking for.

‘’The same really.’’ Jamie responded on a note that came close to a near purr, as he nudged Jacks jaw up and pressed his open mouth to his throat. ‘’But I have to give it a try though, do I not? Mercy. Mercy that is, except you all seem certain that death is what you wish for instead of the peace that I could grant.’’

 _‘’You lie.’’_ Jack roughed and felt the other smirk, before Jamie bit down gently. _‘’You’re delusional.’’_

‘’I already told you that I do not lie.’’ Jamie breathed softly against his abused skin, before nipping at its offended red. ‘’You are not all that different from the rest Jack.’’ He insisted. ‘’It is the same things that make a person tic.’’

Jacks trembling knee connected with a tingling nothing, as he tried to fight back, his eyes staring at the endless black above him, as his head was jerked roughly back far beyond what was comfortable.

 _‘’Why are you doing this?’’_ Jacks voice remained a weak puff, the edges catching on a choked whine, as the dagger was jerked roughly to the side - the teeth in his throat relenting, before a deceivingly soft kiss was pressed against the area in what felt like mock compassion. Out, the steel slid, before it was plunged back into his side instead, causing Jack to double over, his own bleeding form collapsing against Jamie, who easily took its full weight.

‘’Because I can I suppose.’’ Jamie said, as the dagger slid out and stabbed the other thrice in the lower back again. ‘’Because it is fun? Because it is in my right to do so? Because it is all that I can do in order to keep you nits in line?’’ He hummed. ‘’Regardless, the time is up. Last chance boy. Stay back. Comply and you will be spared.’’ He pressed. ‘’I _will_ grant you peace if you stay passive in this.’’

_‘’Piss off.’’_

The steel left a burning trail across his abdomen, Jack finally falling to his knees, as his own guts peeked out of the gapping mess that had become of his midsection. Barely, he registered that Jamie had let him go.

‘’I am offering you a way out kid. Why waste it?’’ Jamie asked, as the tip of a finger lazily glided up the flat side of the blade and played with the crimson that coated it. ‘’Or, could it be that you truly wish to burn with the rest?’’ He pressed, hands once more resting at his sides, as he glared down with an expression that had slipped back into boredom.

Idly, as Jack remained silent and crumbled at his feet, he shrugged and hummed a short tune.

‘’This could have been sweet. I would have given you peace. Truly, I would.’’ Jamie, with clear sounds of disapproval and slight disappointment creeping in, insisted. Below, a crack shot out from where he stood, jerking out and about and forming fine lines of fragile patterns, before Jamie made them expand and shoot out further with a single tap of his foot. In obvious exaggeration, he sighed.

 _‘’But so be it then.’’_ Jamie grumbled, as he placed the heel of his boot against Jacks forehead and pushed the others head downwards and back. Apart, the cold surface of the mirror came, parting slow, to swallow the other in in a series of loud cracks and gentle, shallow cuts.

_‘’Sweet dreams Jack.’’_

\--

 

Nothing hurt anymore; the pain having faded in what seemed like decades ago. He understood that he was somehow falling, the wind wrapping cold and unbidden around his form, his own slight laugh coated by hints of madness, as he watched his guts lazily trail after.

It was mostly quiet now, as it had been above, but sometimes, the unfamiliar voices that had eluded him would whisper in bursts of deadly calm - whisper, of how others had turned on their holders and gutted them down before the unnatural fire could reach their homes. Sweet, the whispers were-

_Join us, join us_

Sweet and full of lies - promising nothing but peace and the reluctant freedom that would surely come from gentle obedience.

_Give up, give up, he needs permission, join us, give up_

Eventually, his ears fell deaf to their pleas and cries for the want for possession and the redemption that they could no longer gain.

_Give up, join us, give up_

Damn his heart for caring at all, but Jack felt a fleeting bit of pity for the brute men stuck under Jamies thumb that he had now come to understand the half dead, lackluster existence of. _That_ Jack thought, as he closed his eyes and adjusted his guts to spin and embrace the wicked eternity before him. _That was not life._

Briefly, he wondered if the rest of the servants that he had come to deeply care for were equally trapped here. He hoped that they were fine. They properly were. They _had_ to be. The alternative was not one that he dared to entertain.

\--

 

Perhaps a day passed. Perhaps it was two.

Still, he continued to fall, with nothing but the whispers and pressing of bright warmth floating about his crashing form.

\--

 

‘’Let it end.’’ He could barely recognize his own voice anymore, hoarse, as it had grown from screaming.

_Join us_

‘’Please,’’

_Join us_

‘’Just let it end already.’’

\--

 

The little pinpoints of lights had started to gather around his chest, seemingly drawn to whatever pain he felt emanate from there in little bursts of crowded, dull thuds that followed the rhythm of his slowed heart. In clusters, they stayed, each time he failed to swat them away from his own exhausted person.

‘’What even _are_ you?’’ Jack grumbled, as he poked at one of them.

 _Give up_ it answered him back.

No texture, he mused, as he squeezed it between two numb fingers. No real form to speak off. It was just a small light keeping him warm.

‘’Wait,’’ Jack murmured, as he watched one of the lights try to dig its way beneath his skin. _‘’Are you trying to eat me?’’_

\--

 

_Join us, join us_

‘’Do you think there is a meaning with life?’’ Jack said, as he swatted a handful of lights away from his constricting chest. His core. The lights wanted his core. He did not understand how he knew that, but he knew it to be the truth.

_Give in, join us, join us_

‘’Maybe there really isn't.’’

_Give in, let it possess you_

‘’Is that supposed to scare me?’’

_Join us, let it possess you_

‘’The whole 'no meaning' thing I mean.’’

_Join us, give in_

‘’It's kinda weird.’’

_Join us_

‘’But you know, it really doesn't. It doesn't scare me at all.’’

_Give in, join us_

‘’Is that wrong of me? Is it okay to dismiss a fear like that?’’

_Join us_

‘’Should I… Should I be scared?’’

**_Jack_ **

The new voice that reached him was distorted, full of equal fright and exhausted desperation, but it was a much welcomed break from the constant routine of nothingness that he had become used to.

_Join us, give in_

**_Jack_ **

‘’I hear you.’’ Jack rasped back, as he likewise had to cover his ears against the vibrating tunes of what had practically been a roar inside his head. Around, the lights flickered and fluttered about at a mad pace, seeming to respond to whatever pain he felt blossom anew in his chest.

**_Fight it_ **

_‘’How?’’_ Jack barked back, as he had to release the pressure against his ears to instead swat and claw at the lights. A few got in his eyes, making them sting, as their heat increased rapidly in temperature. _‘’Pitch!’’_

Somewhere else, he felt his physical body respond to what he assumed was an attempt to wake him.

_Give up, give in_

‘ _’Dammit,_ Pitch, _how?!’’_

-

 

A great flurry of scolding warmth and blinding, panicked light whipped around him, trying to keep him dormant and distracted, as Jack focused his resolve. Everything felt sharper, more real, as the curl of his fingers held an air of actual, tangible physicality to it.

**_Do not stop. It hurts, I know, but you must_ **

His core cracked open and Jack screamed, as crude ice and the whisper of winter flooded his veins and shot out through his body.

**_You must keep pushing. Push through the pain and the doubt and the terror of it all_ **

The whispering ceased its angered protests into a soft, barely noticeable hum of background ambiance. They hated him and he thought that he could understand their envious reasoning. Still, he was waking up, he knew that, but this meant much more than just the simple act of it.

**_More. Seven hells, MORE! Do not stop!_ **

The lights relented. The pain tripled. Still, he pushed through.

**_Good, Jack, good! Very good_ **

It sounded an awful lot like praise and he knew that it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it.
> 
> Next up, chaos.


	17. Burn what remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up  
> The beginning is partly inspired by the one and only brief touch with sleep paralyses that I had about three years back. Fun times. Don’t want a repeat. Shit’s nasty.
> 
> WARNINGS (Triggers):  
> Injury, wrist injury, general violence, blood
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

A blinding pain remained in his chest, the taste of bittersweet salt heavy on his tongue, as Jack startled awake with a rasped out whimper. Panicked, his breaths remained, the strange pressure in his skull still eminent, nails bent, as they fought against the clawed hold trying hard to keep him from digging red and angry welts into the skin of his chest.

‘ _’Breathe_ ,’’ the stern, laced with worry, voice, which had guided him to safety, clipped from above ‘ _’breathe, Jack.’’_

Something cracked under his palms, the origins of it cold, as Jack willed it to spread out and in response, immediately, Pitch hissed in pained protest, before forcing the others lesser hands well above his head with a slight curse spilling from his thin lips. _‘’Stop.’’_ The clipped command was spat none too gently between tightly grit teeth, as Jacks slim, resisting wrists were forced well into the softness of the couch’ rich fabrics. ‘’Jack, _stop_.’’

He could not. He did not want to.

Around, the wind howled, making the papers, general clatter and remaining shards of the broken windows in the hallways beyond rattle loose with clinks and clangs.

‘ _’Hush_ , dearest heart, _hush your cries_. Listen. Listen to me.’’

It hurt to channel the cold like this. Something was missing and in its stead, it felt as if he was tugging the very strands out of his being for it to continue to rage and roar his righteous fury.

_‘’Stop.’’_

His throat constricted from what he presumed was his own deafened screaming, the pressure behind his eyes increasing to the point of feeling as though it was going to split open from the inside out.

Somewhere else, something shattered, as it was toppled over by the wind.

**_Jack, stop!_ **

He just wanted the band around his wrists to release, truly, that was all that he needed and as to how Pitch figured out as much, Jack had no clue. Reluctantly, the pressure eased off his wrists, the clawed grip quick to snake around his trembling form instead and embrace him close.

 _‘’Suppress it,’’_ Pitch hissed in Jacks ear, the urgency in the tone not lost on him, as the hold tightened and tugged him closer still _‘’you cannot sustain such an immense press without a source. Please, listen to me in this. Stop. For the love of the gods dear, **stop**!’’_

The ceiling above looked unreal and wrong, as Jack managed to crack a bloodshot eye open and stare impassively up at it. Glittering, it was, covered in a thick coat of ice and shining strangely in the low, flickering light of the room.

He had done that. He alone. Pitch had his shadows and Jack had his ice.

Trapped. With the truthful nature of the spoken warnings he would be _trapped just like-_

**_Hush_ **

It took an immense effort to focus on the molten gold swimming above him, the other haven drawn back enough to gaze down on him as he had - Jacks head heavy in the others clawed hands, as his full attention was demanded.

**_It will not come to pass_ **

Somewhere else, the sounds of splintering glass and groaning wood creaked and roared and further away yet, something collapsed from the pressure of the repeated abuse.

‘’Promise me so.’’

_Fucking hell did it hurt to speak, if the weak rasps that escaped him could be called speaking at all._

‘’I cannot.’’

‘’Then don’t lie to me.’’

‘’I am not.’’

‘’But-‘’

The clawed hands holding his head moved, combing through the strands of his hair and tightening for focus.

 _‘’You gave me back my faith._ ’’ Pitch roughed, the blunt of a single straying finger stopping the other short, as it pressed against Jacks sneering lip. A look of old melancholy remained trapped in Pitchs golden gaze, as Jack finally, properly, focused his blurry own onto him – the fingers that the latter willed to move invasive with dreadful cold, as they covered his shielding own. _‘’Now allow me to return the favor. Let me reassure yours.’’_

It felt as if he was holding fire in his grip. It burned, and while Jack knew that he was hurting the other equally as well, he could not stop. The chill wanted out. It wanted _through_ , and so, soon, he had to move his fingers gone and up against the wall beside them instead, less he do any permanent damage.

 _‘’How?’’_ Jack challenged, as he held the others fixed stare. As he glided a hand over his stomach, he found it whole. _‘’Just how would you beat something like that?’’_

‘’As I have said.’’ Pitch started on a not quite there voice, as the sound of distant shouting made his gaze snap towards what remained of the busted door. Abruptly, the shadows fled and yet somehow, the ghostly room felt all the more suppressive for it.

A deep crease formed between his brows – a look of acceptance crossing through his golden eyes, before he continued in a quiet tone.

 _‘’With fury and enough might that the little earl cannot eat it all up._ ’’ He said, as he unceremoniously adjusted his hold of the exhausted other enough to hoist him up and lift him away from the icy monstrosity that had once been a couch.

Gladly, Jack let him.

_‘’Let him eat himself full. Let him choke. Let him suffocate on the remains until our victory is secured.’’_

Nothing remained of the rich furniture that had once stood proud within the cramped space of the office. In their place, stood an outwards, circular imitation in the form of ragged, sharp shards and crude spears of ice, which licked over the carpets and crept below to the floorboards themselves.

He could read its whispered nature. He could _sense_ it – its edges laying their surroundings open to him like a simple map to follow. Further yet, it had stretched, down, all the way through until it had forced the very foundation apart from the sheer pressure alone. That the place still stood was a miracle in and of itself, but once the ice thawed, Jack realized, it would indeed collapse.

 _A ruin_ , Jack thought at the center of the storm that he had created, as the master of the house secured his grip and lifted him away from the wreckage. _He had ruined it beyond repair._

Still, if anything, he mused, as they passed through the frame of the missing door, Pitch did not seem to overly mind.

‘’Ease up dear,’’ came the command regardless ‘’please.’’

_‘’I can’t.’’_

‘’I quite seem to realize that.’’ Pitch agreed, as he moved with quick, purposeful steps down the wrecked hall. ‘’But try on your own. Try. Try regardless while you still have the chance.’’

‘’While I still…?’’ Jack started on a subtle wheeze of a breath, before a foreign tingling started to register in the center of his chest. ‘’While I-’’ The sensation moved out, vibrating through and making his spine heavy as led.

He was burning up, the cold snatched from his grip; ripped away by invisible hands.

It made his throat clog with fear.

‘’I know.’’ Pitch, expression stony, focused and grim, said on a voice that was not nearly as effected, as Jack understood him to be. ‘ _’I am quite aware of it as well._ ’’ He repeated, as the wind died down with a soft hiss.

_Everything was happening too fast._

‘’Pitch-‘’

 _‘’Be still dear heart.’’_ Pitch clipped, while giving no indication of slowing down the hasty pace. ‘’Can you stand?’’

‘’Can I-…?’’ Jacks legs remained tingly, heavy and numb, as he tried to get them to respond. ‘’No. No, I don’t think I can actually.’’

‘’Noted.’’ Pitch hummed, as they made it through the hall and into the next. ‘’I will have to set you down soon.’’

‘’It’s okay.’’

‘’Whatever happens, no matter what the outcome shows, know that-‘’

 _‘’Pitch.’’_ Jack interrupted with the soft, trembling touch of a not quite responsive palm against the others wildly racing heart.

Fright. That was definitely equaled fright beating his fingers.

_‘’It’ll be okay.’’_

The hall turned brighter by the aid of the surrounding torches left in the entrance – the figures within standing close to the door leading to, blocking the view, before ahead, Cupcakes urgent voice hissed at another, betraying the unspeakable, before they came upon the scene itself.

 _‘’Claude.’’_ She hissed, her hand raised in front of herself in what appeared to be attempted reconciliation. ‘ _’This is dumb. Just put it down and we can all talk this through like functional adults.’’_

‘’But he’s not-‘’ Jack started, before Pitch hushed him and, with no visible hesitation, strode into the entrance itself. Surreal, it was. Warped and wrong, as Jack caught sight of what had Cupcake so worked up.

 _‘’Papa.’’_ The crude hunters’ knife that Claude owned was wielded in his own firm grip, threatening to cut into skin, as Pippa carefully spoke with a deep-felt, frightened confusion. ‘’ _Please._ Don’t hurt him for this _, he is not-’’_

Wordlessly, Pitch eased Jack down onto the ruined marble, letting him sink proper onto it, before he stretched and strode in front.

For several beats, the servants and master alike all seemed to freeze from the unnatural sensation of it all. Then, as Pitch spoke, it was on a voice, which did not waver.

‘’They have nothing to do with this.’’ He said, back straight and clawed hands clasping behind his back, as he regarded Claude with an estranged look. ‘’Let them go. You cannot punish the smallfolk for what they cannot control.’’

‘’Oh, but they can.’’ Claude answered back. ‘’They _can_. You gave them control. You created this terror that befalls you now.’’

‘’I digress.’’

The hand that remained fisted in Pippas hair jerked back, exposing her throat further.

‘’And that will matter _none_. Your lambs will fall as I see fit.’’ Claude hissed. Beside the two, Cupcake visibly had to restrain herself from stepping close and by the looks of it, so it remained for the rest of the gathered as well.

‘’Let me answer their crimes then.’’ Pitch said on a shake of the head, as he dared a step forwards. ‘’They are not to blame. You _cannot_ claim such indecencies.’’

Claude smiled, big, wide, and wrong in a sense that Jack could not understand, nor did he want to. Idly, the man tabbed one of his three remaining fingers to the blade, still pressed far too close to Pippas throat for comfort.

‘’I would ask your life for that.’’

Only Monty stayed close enough to see the subtle gesture that the master of the house made with the tips of two crossed claws.

‘’And you shall have it.’’

With an air of stiff casualty, the ghoul moved closer to Claude’s side, as Pitch likewise moved in. To his left, Cupcake seemed to catch on as well.

‘’Stay at distance.’’ Claude snapped, as he sensed the shift - the blade clutched close digging into flesh and cutting slow in warning. To Pippas credit, she barely flinched. ‘’I know your tricks.’’

_The whole thing was a blur of seemingly practiced movement._

Monty locked eyes with Pippa the moment before she stabbed a wooden splint into the wrist of the hand that held the knife - the pain and blood and sudden unresponsiveness of Claudes hand and the closed distance of the ghoul enough to distract, as Pitch closed in as well.

 _‘’Down!’’_ Pitch yelled and Pippa did just that, ducking low, before kicking back at whatever she could reach. Claudes shin, it turned out to be, as the man stumbled a step back and away from the madly clawing at the ground to get away Pippa. _‘’Left!’’_ He ordered and promptly, she rolled to the right.

 _But of course_ , Jack thought through his haze, as he watched her get to safety and the rest of the violence unfold in her neglected space - _it could not be quite that easy._

A roar rang out - exactly from who, Jack could not tell - as the blade slashed out in a lazy arch, the result showing itself, in a series of falling steel and flashing red.

‘ _’Wretched_ -‘’ Claude barked on a rough, wrong note, as Cupcake moved in with far more grace than Jack had ever given her credit for, the butch smashing into and tackling Claude to the floor, before the fact that the former had managed to wrap meaty fingers around her wrist in the process, had even seemed to register in her mind. A single tug, a single, barely there attempt to jerk free and her hand was bent till the bones beneath crushed.

 _She did not care_ , Jack mused, as he watched her grit out a pained curse, raise her free fist up to her chin and strike it down in rapid succession. _She truly did not care for the agony._

Even then - with a hand that held wrongly at the joint, she continued to pummel the mans temple with her other, still free fist - getting three, _four, five, six, seven, eight_ succeeding hits in before she too was sent tumbling off of his kicking form.

_Somewhere in the frenzy, Monty had fallen to his knees on the opposite side of where Pippa had scrambled off to._

_‘’Rats!’’_ Claude howled, as he rolled to his feet, managing to straighten up and stretch out his arms in attempted preparation for the resounding punch that landed smack against the side of his jaw _. ‘’Rats!’’_ He repeated, as his eyes glazed over. _‘’All of you!_ I am a _god_ you _foul creature!_ ’’ He all but roared before Pitch hit him again.

 _‘’And I will treat you as such.’’_ The master of the house hissed, as the other went down from a third and then fourth blow that connected between his maddened, unseeing eyes. _‘’And I will slay you as the tyrant you remain.’’_

-

The shadows had moved back in like a thick, black tide, wrapping around them all in their unspoken need to shield and protect.

‘’Did you kill him?’’ Cupcake, sounding stunned, asked through the pain that seemed to have finally hit proper.

‘’No.’’ Pitch answered her, as he flexed his fingers and stared wide-eyed down at Claudes’ dormant form. Slowly, steadily, his own blood ran over the tips of his claws and further down in heavy drops onto the ruined marble. _‘’They are both still very much there.’’_

With a look that remained faraway, she nodded, before they all fell into a tense silence. Then, Jack jolted, as Pitch turned his attention to him.

‘’Can you stand?’’

Jacks hands pressed to the cracked floor, his exhausted body rising slow, though eventually, he managed to get up fully.

 _‘’For now.’’_ Jack wheezed out between grit teeth, as he wobbled dangerously on his feet and fought against the bile that rose to his throat from being anything but stationary. ‘ _’I think I might get sick though.’’_ He said, as he pressed his clammy palms against his knees.

‘’Fetch me a rope.’’ Pitch ordered, as his golden gaze momentarily strayed to Cupcakes busted wrist that she was clutching close to her chest. ‘’Then a lit torch.’’

Jack felt his brows knit together from the command, as he started towards the broken door that they had come through to get it done, when Pippas low scrap of a voice stopped him short in his tracks.

‘ _’Papa_.’’

Pitch’ wild gaze snapped to her and then followed where hers had strayed. Monty had remained collapsed and on his knees on the floor where he had fallen - bloodied hands raised, pressing in and shielding from view what damage had been done to his face.

Alas, the deep cut was revealed, as Pippa gently pried his fingers away.

_‘’Papa, his eyes.’’_

_A mess. All of it._

_‘’Blasted-’’_ The master of the house cursed when finally, he too noticed the damage done to Monty as well – their holder swift in his stride, as he strode past Claudes’ passed out form with a sneer, stopped by the ghouls side and kneeled down beside the couple. Gingerly, he inspected it, another string of foul words falling from his thin lips, before he moved himself around and pressed the other close.

‘’Do not waste time on-‘’

 _‘’Be quiet.’’_ Pitch interrupted the ghoul on a voice rough and thick with barely suppressed anger – his claws careful not to expand the damage, as further blood thinly trailed under his palm covering what remained of Montys eyes. Wordlessly, as the ghoul jolted from the sting of it, Pippa snatched his stained hand close in silent support. ‘’How long do we have until he comes?’’

Monty drew a shallow breath, as the bright, golden light flared to life, spreading out, in, and around his head like a halo.

‘’Until morning comes.’’

‘’So less than a seventh hour?’’ Pitch asked, to which the other stiffly agreed. Their holder hummed in return then, the light increasing in glow, as his molten gold once more locked onto Claudes passed out form. Then, he looked to Jack – a hairless brow raised, before he jerked his head softly towards the door that the former had yet to stride through.

 _‘’I gave you a task Jack.’’_ He pressed on a tone, which did not sound nearly as stern, as the one in question thought it ought to. ‘’Go get it done.’’

\--

Jack ran a finger over the bandages that he was binding his holders hands with. Both were still bloody, the points of puncture from where his own claws had dug into his palms barely visible after a swift cleaning, but still bleeding profusely regardless. Idly, and with hints of care, Jack dared to glance up at the other, while Pitchs focus remained solely on what he had set in motion – the master of the house’ expression dead set in a deep-seated determination, as he, like the rest of his servants, gazed at the mansion before them.

Behind, the horses had been packed with as much as they could carry, the meager provisions that they had left all gathered in haste and strapped onto the mares strong backs in whatever bags and pouches that they had been able to dust up on the spot.

 _Still_ , Jack mused, as he tied the ends of the bandages together and briefly checked them over for any immediate, needing to be fixed flaws – While he understood the need for the closure that it would bring, it still hurt to be this close to the literal inferno.

‘’It’s done.’’ Jack said on a mere murmur of a voice, as he gingerly caressed the tip of a finger over one of the four small spots of red that quickly spread out over the pristine white of the fabric that he had used.

‘’Thank you.’’ Came the equally low reply.

‘’So,’’ Jack started though he knew that he would get no answer ‘’where are we going?’’ He asked.

As he had thought, Pitch answered him none. Instead, his holder turned his newly bound hand, moving it down to place clawed fingers against the small of Jacks back, before guiding him along.

‘’Depends.’’ Pitch, well after he had helped the other up into Adriane’s saddle, settled in behind him and pressed him close, answered a good minute later. ‘’Depends on whether or not Bunnymund will let us in.’’ He said, as he gestured for the depressing image of what remained of their small group to depart. ‘’Depends on whether or not we survive the journey at all.’’

‘’He will, won’t he?’’

‘’He has every reason to deny us entrance to his grounds.’’ Pitch clipped in reply and if he did not sound overly hopeful for a positive outcome, then Jack did not want to linger on it. Minutes remained in the heavy quiet that followed, the burning mansion a bright point against the night sky, as they trailed off into the dark – their holders back straight, as he led the way. Then, Pitch leaned down close to Jacks ear and added a sentence softly enough so that only the latter would hear.

_‘’We are after all, dragging the occupied shell of a newly possessed with us.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is no major character deaths in this one <3 Or well, someone is gonna die, but... you know.... *wink-wonk I guess*


	18. At the gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been read through more than once yet - any mistakes will be fixed in the next couple of days.
> 
> A lot has been going on IRL, ngl, it’s been a wild ride.  
> This chapter dragged my cold, dead corpse through the mud and then stomped on it for good measure, but here, it’s done. Not even remotely what I wanted it to be, but, it is what it is.  
> ___  
> No specific warnings apply this time
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

The wind howled around them in defiance, kicking up the fresh snow, making it dance and further chilling the small party to the bone, as they huddled together at the bottom of the harsh, crude slope of dark-grey stone and green, protruding ivy. Above, Bunnymund hummed a raspy tune in mock thought, the man pressing a closed fist to his cheek, elbow resting against the low wall, as he stared down in indifferent wonder.

 _‘’Absolutely not mate.’’_ He finally offered back in the face of the requested shelter.

‘’You would leave us to die?’’

‘’Nah.’’ Bunnymund retorted, as he held Pitch’ craned, golden glare - the doctor's brow raised, as he gestured down at Claude’s passed out, still and bound form. ‘’But I would ask you to get _that,_ and yourself included, off my property.’’

‘’He cannot move even a finger.’’ Pitch argued back, as his hold around Jacks middle tightened with obvious scorn and frustration. ‘’He is harmless.’’

‘’For now.’’ Bunnymund gruffed back and visibly, Pitch’ jaw clicked, the curse that escaped through his clenched teeth soft, before he looked off to the side for a beat.

‘’Indeed, for now.’’ He agreed after a moment’s hesitation. ‘’But, if you will it, that threat can be neutralized. With,’’ he said with a hint of disgust close in his tone, teeth visible for a beat, as he sneered ‘’or without the shell remaining intact in the resulting aftermath.’’

‘’And what,’’ Bunnymund clipped back, as he tilted his head ever so slightly – the fist still pressed to his cheek slipping up from the movement, knuckles rough, as they skimmed the skin just below his own eye. ‘’I suppose you hope I’ll help you out with that?’’

‘’If you please.’’

A heavy quiet settled between the two for a beat, the wind loud in the wake of the small back and forth, before Bunnymund cracked the barest of humorless smiles.

‘’I don’t owe you anything.’’ The man scoffed, as his calloused fingers slid up into his own hair and continued down over one of his thick braids. ‘’And besides, I don’t dabble with exorcisms.’’

‘’Perhaps not,’’ Pitch clipped with an air of finality ‘’but as history would have it, you _are_ the person who asked to join forces in the first place.’’

‘’Yeah, I guess I did mate, but quite frankly, I remember that offer ending up with you telling me to go suck an egg.’’

‘’I did not.’’

_‘’Did too.’’_

‘’I told you _no_ , that does not mean I intended for insults.’’

‘’Well shit mate, one was taken.’’

The two fell quiet again, the snow beating heavily against the concealed gate resting within the twisting ivy, as the rest of the shivering party waited with baited breaths for the inevitable, hopefully positive outcome to the resulting glaring match, which had been brought on by the shared words of the two holders. On, the silence stretched, Jack feeling the cold wrap around his palm and in between the spaces of his fingers, as he bade it to. In truth, he was beyond the point of exhaustion for such feats, the pull draining the lasts of his gained energy away, but, as his baffled curiosity would have it, it was a far too fascinating aspect to let lie. The snow spoke to him, the fresh breath of ancient, untamed winter singing a soft tune of endless wonders in his heart, as he let it rage.

Indeed, impossible and inconvenient as it was for their poor clothing serving as the only shield against the playful element, the wind and the fresh, white cold that fluttered around them was his design, and, by all accords, unable as he was to suppress it, he wanted to learn the language of its gelid tunes.

Beside him, Pippa trembled in response to the resulting breeze that swept in and curled around the hooves of the nervous mares – the girl hunched in on herself, as she tried to preserve her dwindling warmth.

Idly, albeit with a stab of guilt spurring him on, Jack did his best to direct the onslaught away from her person, but alas, he only succeeded in making it worse.

‘’Well?’’ Pitch tried again, their holders shoulders squared but drawn slightly down in defeat, as he already seemed to know the answer to their desperate request. ‘’You would truly deny us refuge in times such as these?’’ He pressed. Then, just as Bunnymunds smile morphed into a wide, gleeful grin, the mans eye twinkling with retribution, a third, familiar voice joined in, before he could get the chance to open his mouth and speak the words that would mark the final demand for them to leave his property be.

‘’Of course, we would not.’’ Toothiana insisted, her bare, delicate hand fluent in its movement, barely hindered by the chill, as it curled over Bunnymunds tattooed shoulder, fingers swift, as they worked their way across the doctors collarbones where finally, they settled. ‘’Or at least,’’ she said as she drummed a quick, light rhythm against the mans bone ‘’I for one do not wish the death of six on my conscience if it can be avoided with something as plain as a bit of hay and a warm roof over their heads.’’ She insisted, painted smile radiant, insistent in its firmness, as it pressed a dash of lingering colour to the doctors cold cheek.

‘’This isn’t your decision to make.’’ Bunnymund huffed, as he lightly, but gently, shoved her invasive person off of himself, to which Toothiana merely laughed a clear, bright chime in response.

‘’Of course it is my dearest.’’ She insisted. ‘’You harbour one fugitive already. Two would hardly bring you much additional mercy as would for the price of the one.’’

 _‘’In English please.’’_ Bunnymund gruffed sourly, as he once more let his chin rest against his fist. Softly, Toothiana took a step forward and joined by his side, her denied hand moving out, palm unbothered by any tremble, as she placed it to the low wall as well. Behind, as the current licking up the slope caught in her heavy, bejeweled fabrics, her gown blew in the wind, colours and pearls and beads moving with strength and elegance around her form, as she likewise bent her back to gaze down at the gathered.

‘’You have allowed the entry of one renegade to pass through already.’’ She clarified. ‘’What is the harm in allowing others, if the result remain the same?’’

_‘’Simpler, Tooth.’’_

For a beat, Toothiana just glared at the other – the fact that Bunnymund understood not one bit lost on her, as regardless, with a delighted, partly amused chuckle, she decided to play along.

‘’We are all going to die, no matter if you let this bastard stay out here to freeze or not. So, you might as well let him in.’’

Confused, Jack felt his brow furrow, as he dared a glance up at his own holder, who had gone suspiciously quiet in the face of whatever the petty plot of light revenge seemed to be about. Still, he realized, they were not going to be turned away and quite possibly, _that had never been the plan._

On the wall above, Bunnymund gruffed a low, contemplating tune of mock thought.

‘’Where’s the fun in that?’’

‘’None.’’ Toothiana agreed on an equally elated hum, as she sent a brief, withering glare in Pitch’ direction when the man let out a low growl of protest – her eyes only softening for a beat, as she locked them onto Pippas uncontrollably, shivering form instead. ‘’But,’’ she continued, the flint back in her voice and gaze, as she drummed a nail against the stone and then drew the tip of it in a small, quick circle ‘’perhaps this is not the time for such trivial talks of fun and old grudges.’’

‘’I dunno Toothy, this seems the perfect opportunity for it.’’

‘’Perhaps so,’’ she softly agreed ‘’but despite repeated examples of misdeeds, I, unlike certain others in our guild, do not believe that I can stomach the idea of leaving the innocent to freeze under such foul conditions as the ones that we are currently-’’

 _‘’If you would be so kind as to save this childish berating for later?’’_ Pitch practically barked back as something old and bitter seemed to pass through his tense, taut form. _‘’Then that would be much obliged.’’_

‘’Don’t fucking talk to me of _appreciations_ you gilded wrench.’’ Bunnymund gruffed on something that came dangerously close to a chuckle – the fact that he was enjoying his position obvious, even to the least lucid amongst them. Twice, he slapped a palm to the stone beneath, thick braid slipping over his shoulder and hanging free in the currents, as he leaned forwards, folded his arms and rested both of them on the wall. ‘’Go back to your castle if you want any proper talk from me.’’

‘’It has long since burned to the ground.’’ Pitch retorted on a hiss, to which the other merely lifted a noncommittal hand to circle it by his elbow.

_‘’Then go lie in its ashes.’’_

_‘’One day,_ ’’ Pitch barked on a low growl, his tone wavering with obvious anger, as he glared back up at the softly chuckling other _‘’one day I will have your tongue carved from your-‘’_

‘ _’Nah mate_ , that’s no way to bargain for passing to someone’s land.’’ Bunnymund grinned, as he started to play with a stray leaf of the twirling ivy. ‘’You gotta focus on what matters, yeah?’’ He huffed in delight. ‘’Your people are starving, aren’t they? They’re hurt, they’re cold. You’re _all_ cold. I turn you away right now and you won’t make it through the night.’’

 _‘’So let me in.’’_ Pitch clipped, to which the other wagged a stern finger in retort.

‘’Let _us_ in.’’

 _‘’It is the same whether or not I phrase it as a plural speaking,_ you _nit.’’_

‘’It is not.’’

‘’It _is_.’’

‘’Are you _daft_ or just simply-‘’

‘ _’Aster!’’_ Toothiana snapped loudly enough to make even the nearly slumbering Cupcake jerk awake with a start, successfully interrupting the two, before she, with a nod, gestured down at Pippas shivering form. ‘’Her lips are tinted blue.’’ She insisted with a pointed look in Bunnymunds direction, to which the man merely shrugged a shoulder.

‘’And?’’ Bunnymund rasped, to which Toothiana likewise tabbed a palm to the stone right beside where the mans own lay.

‘’And, as entertaining as this is, this is a tad indecent. We _have_ already allowed them passage and yet, you insist on keeping them dormant.’’ She pressed gently, the silence heavy for a beat between them, before she continued in a quieter, much more hushed tone. ‘’I understand your reasons, but this will soon border on cruel.’’

 _‘’It already is love.’’_ Pippa managed to murmur through her clattering teeth and finally, it seemed to crack whatever had fueled Bunnymunds insistent resolve. With one last thoughtful hum, the man tabbed a palm to the stone, his eyes narrowed, as he glared down at Pitch.

‘’I’m gonna take care of your peoples wounds yeah, but you gotta stay outta my path, until we need to chat on how to proceed with our little hunt.’’ He clipped. ‘’That clear?’’ He pressed, to which the other stiffly nodded.

_‘’Perfectly so.’’_

The two kept the stare on for another good beat, before Bunnymund drew the tip of a finger in a slow circle over the rough stone – a resulting rumble cracking through beneath, as the ivy shook and twisted away to reveal the opening gate. Beyond, infinity dark seemed to pool, Jacks eyes needing to adjust for a moment, before they registered the steep, dark slope that descended down into an intimidating nothingness.

Nervously, the mare beside him tossed her head in a fit of fright and wordlessly, seemingly on instinct, Pitch reached out a hand and caressed it down her mane.

Instantly, she calmed.

 _‘’Sandy is here already and North will come sometime midday on the day after tomorrow._ ’’ Bunnymund yapped just loudly enough to be heard over the creaks and groans of the grinding metal coming apart and sliding into the walls of the tunnel before the relieved party. _‘’You’re all free to roam around until then, but, unless there’s an emergency, stay outta the left wing. I don’t wanna to see you,’’_ he barked, as the earth itself seemed to bend and break, creating a narrow path of dirt and rock and steel just wide enough to let them pass safely through _‘’and I don’t want to hear you unless I absolutely have to.’’_

‘’Got it.’’ Cupcake lowly mumbled somewhat sourly behind Pitch, as the man ordered Adriane into motion. _‘’Good riddance.’’_ She gruffed into her good palm in order to stifle what could both have been a yawn and a deep scowl, to which their holder softly snorted in agreement.

‘’It will be alright.’’ Pitch roughed, as behind them, the steel, rock, and ivy creaked and crawled its way back to cover up the opening that had allowed them through – the path behind them fading back into nothingness, as it collapsed in gentle bursts of harsh dust and pebble. _Funny_ , Jack mused, as he jerked his head back and around his holders annoyed form to look at the wondrous nature of what had just occurred – _how it felt more as a trick of divine power and less of any machinery controlling it so._

-

 

On, the path stretched for a good minute or so, leading them further in and under the ground itself, the dark thick at first, before ahead, and just as Pitch gingerly nudged at Jack to get him to sit up proper and not cause Adriane further confusion from his restless movements, a soft, golden glow approached them. In return, Pitch’ sigh was obvious, the heavy tension nevertheless leaving his shoulders, as trails of what appeared to be pure light and a gently moving mass of sand reached out to them in greeting.

Ahead, the light flared, golden rays dancing across the walls with its sudden, quick bursts and lowly, Pitch hummed in acknowledgement to whatever it was that he had understood from it.

‘’I know you disapprove.’’ The man said ever so softly, his tone tired and worn, as he by the sound of it, answered an unvoiced question. ‘’But what am I to do? Times have changed. I cannot apologize for what has passed when we still face the direct source of the reason, and no, I refuse- and _no_ , that hardly makes me heartless.’’ He said, as he looked down to the side and glared at the trails of sand gently moving them by.

A beat of silence passed then, the moving mares pants and stomping hooves muffled by the nature of the floor that they trod on, before the light ahead flared again, brighter this time, to which Pitch let out a subdued fit of chuckles.

 _‘_ ’Oh no, by the heavens _, no- do not berate me as well old friend,_ my heart can hardly take it right now.’’ He said, just as he reached a hand down to snatch Jacks out of the glowing sand stalking them by. Tightly, he kept the limb in his hold, fingers gentle, as they squeezed both his own and that of Jacks against the latter’s chest. ‘’And _yes_ , some comments in passing may be deserved, but kindly, preserve them for the morning to come instead of laying them all out while we so desperately require slumber.’’ He hummed. ‘’And _yes_ , indeed, I would suppose so and _yes_ , aid in such would be appreciated. I doubt any sleep would come naturally after this. _Ah_ , of course it is. Yes, thank you.’’

‘’Pardon me, but who the hell are you talking to?’’ Jack, unable to help himself, asked, as he dared a glance up at his holder, to which, softly, the other gestured to the path in front of them with a curt nod. Confused, he looked back down again, Jack still unable to see anything but the bright, golden light and the gentle tosses and movements that Adriane’s head made.

Then, as Pitch further nudged him to lean slightly to the side and by so, removed the slight visual blockade that Adriane made up, Jacks gaze widened in response, as he laid eyes on the tiny, clad entirely in golden fabrics, man, which awaited them at the end.

‘ _’Wait_ ,’’ he asked on a baffled voice, just as a few signs and symbols formed and flashed above the golden mans little head – Jacks holders slight grin widening in a tired fashion, as he seemed to recognize the unmistakable glee that had taken ahold of the other ‘’is that-?’’

_He knew who that was – had heard stories whispered in between the mouths of youngsters staying up way past their bedtimes._

‘’Indeed.’’ Came the amused reply and somehow, Jack understood that it was not just his question that was being answered.

-

 

Sanderson helped Monty along, the warmth of his sand close, wrapping around all of them, easing the shivers out of Pippa and the rest alike, as he warmed them through. Perhaps, it was a tad weird to have an ever moving blanket of sand serving as a makeshift, partly sentient comforter, but, as things stood, it was necessary and already much appreciated.

Still, the warmth brought a sleepy feeling with it and Jack, as well as the others, were far too tired to question it, the safety of their situation or the urgency of it all for that matter, as they were nudged along the lit tunnel and into a small, oval room somewhere along it. The floor here remained as bare as the ground that they had traveled over, but, with the sand and the closeness to its alluring sway, it was warmer here and quietly, with a genuine smile that never leaved his features, Sandy arranged them all on pillows and blankets and bid them to drift off without much of a hassle.

Despite the fact that Claude, still unconscious, was dragged off to gods knew where, Cupcake soon to be called for as well to have her hand attended to, it was perfectly fine.

 _It was a faked feeling - the push behind the delicate design tailored for the control of a deep, forceful calm. Jack knew that, but gladly, he welcomed it in._ Still, however, a small whisper of doubt remained; _was it not weird for none of them to react when one of their own had just been-_

Eyelids heavy, Jacks whole body felt overtaken by a calm, sleepy feeling and greatly, he yawned in relief, as he shifted on the soft blankets - the normal unease of bodies pressing in on him as he slept, mercifully staying at bay, when he knew that it should not.

Behind him, Pippa shifted as well, her hand snaking around Monty’s middle to cuddle up close.

It was peaceful. It was _good_. _Claude’s distant roar of rage that echoed through the tunnels meant nothing._ It _was_ nothing and despite of Sandy’s apologetic smile telling him that _yes_ , it was indeed real and very much wrong in its disturbing nature, it was okay.

It would all be okay and so, with the press of gently moving sand and distant screams singing him to sleep, Jack fell into deep, undisturbed slumber for the first time in what felt like ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the bloody aftermath of ... well, you'll see.  
> (Also, I banged out an entire blackice fic in like the span of a week since my brain would not shut up https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574054/chapters/51435748


	19. Keep the pace steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. It’s been a moment. Life got crazy.
> 
> ___  
> Warnings: Snark, light mentions of past happenings (Blood, abuse, assault), description of drowning, Slight panic attack that is inspired by my first, dreadful own (Fun times (not really)).
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

All things considered, Jack decided, as he stretched out on the thick warmth of the shielding blankets, his hand coming up to rub the crust from his eye, before gingerly, he blinked them open to get his bearings - _he had slept better than he had in years._

It was warm where he laid. It was good despite the slight chill still singing in his bones.

Delightfully, he mused, the soreness that his body suffered felt as if from the kind that only comes after a profound period of heavy labor and, with an elated groan, he placed his loosely clenched fists above his head and arched his back enough to make it audibly _pop_.

Still, that was a tad odd, was it not? Certainly, they had been busy, but he could hardly recall anything that should have warranted for such exhaustion as to the one that-

Abruptly, his hand froze where it had lowered itself to press to his mouth in order to stifle an insistent yawn, Jacks eyes wide, alert with urgency, as the events of the past day and the night proceeding caught up with him in a messy heap of tumbled, disarrayed pieces of memories-

_The chimes of breaking glass, the collectors, the chill in the halls, the taste of fine wine whispering sweetly in his veins and herding him towards a confession that had not been entirely dismissed._

Confused by the rapid speed of information that his emotions frantically tried to scramble over and properly deal with, a deep, conflicted warmth purred in his chest and tickled at his insides in response to that last, quite pleasant part of it. The soft smile that spread across his bruised features only lasted him a beat however, before something else trickled in and pressed through - the more important parts of what had happened that night coming back with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

 _The sensation of wind against his guts as he fell. The ancient tunes of ice in his blood followed by… Bones breaking, blood on the cold marble floor._ _The warmth of a roaring fire,_ but _something_ had come before the flames, something that-

_The absolute terror of the possessed ambush._

Jack shot up on the disturbed blankets, head swimming from the sudden movement, as he jerked his head about to count those sleeping near, only to stop short in that as well. Pippa and Monty were safe, still fast asleep beside him – the ghouls eyes haven been bandaged over at what he reckoned to be a point under their heavy slumber.

The pristine fabric of them felt too clean to look at, the whites glowing in the else dimness of the room that they had been herded into and with a pang, Jack averted his eyes from them. With a shudder, he recalled the flare of golden light that had mended the torn flesh back together and, while it was most likely for more than that reason alone, he could not help but wonder if the appliance of the bandages were for Montys’ sake or more for the ones around him.

Still, that left Claude and Cupcake missing amongst their numbers and, before Jack could think better of it, he ordered his trembling legs to move, hands slightly clammy, head spinning, as he used the far wall for support.

He did not quite want to accept the drowsiness in his bones and yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, he _knew_. Knew the reason for it all and yet, the concept of it still seemed so far removed from anything that should have been a part of his reality.

 _It was not real,_ Jack mused to himself, as he managed to locate a door and press the handle down to stumble out into the tunnel behind. None of it could be.

_But it was, was it not?_

Still, by all accounts, he roughed, as he had to stop and lean against the dirt of the wall to gather his breath before pushing on ahead - he had hardly attracted injuries in the same sense as the rest of the others had. Roughly, he shook his head as if to clear it.

 _No_. It would not do to feel guilty of what he had no control over.

-

 

If the room that he had just left behind had been dim, Jack soon realized, then the tunnels connecting to the one that he had just managed to stagger through was practically black – small pinpoints of softly glowing fungi and fragile flowers swaying gently around his feet the only thing to guide him along. As so, he had no real sense of direction and was left to wander the winding, unfamiliar tunnels of dirt and rock and flowers and what he reckoned to be evergreen foliage at random, until they started to light up enough for him to see the ridges and curves of the walls that he was clutching himself to.

Perhaps minutes passed like that, perhaps it was an hour, but eventually he did find his way to what he knew would be half of what he had sought out to find.

_He did not mean to pry. Be it curiosity, worry, or something else, he just needed to know._

Ahead, further down the tunnel, a thin sliver of light spilled out from under the crack of a door – the light nearly blinding to his sensitive eyes, as he stalked closer and squinted against it.

Still, there was a very real chance that this was the west wing and if such, he was sure to be in trouble if he was caught passing through like this. Regardless of that fact though, he had no tangible clue as to which part even _was_ the west wing and _really_ , he could hardly be blamed if he accidentally stumbled onto it.

Forcing down the slight panic that rolled in in the wake of his dwindling calmness- and then taking a deep, grounding breath once he started to notice the small droplets of blood trailing along the tunnels floor just beneath his feet, Jack, as though in a daze, followed them like the macabre trail of breadcrumbs that they were. Followed, until they stopped right at the edge of that harsh, biting light.

Ever so gently, the beam of light under the door was pulsating, increasing in intensity until he had to completely shut his eyes and turn his head away less it do more than simply sting. He would have expected a primal growling to be heard inside. He would have expected harsh biting noises that could as easily have been throaty taunts or something worse. Something equally malicious in their hateful nature.

Instead, however, what reached his ears was the soft lull of empty promises and obvious lies.

Safety and peace.

_The concept was a mock at this point._

A soft chime of laughter rang out, gritting against his raw nerves, as the light inside died down with a shuddering hush. Carefully, to the tunes of faltering reasoning spilling out beside the ill-fated glee of the speaker, Jack dared himself to creep the rest of the distance up to what remained of the dying flickers, making it nearly to, just as the door was ripped open.

With a start, he jerked back, breath stuttering out of his constricted throat and scrambling to form a swift apology, but the man that he recognized as the good doctor either did not notice his presence or gave it no care. Idly, Bunnymund stormed past with a string of curses spilling from his bleeding lips, a slash across his chest and shoulder accompanying the fixed sneer on his face, as his quick strides carried him away and into the door opposite the tunnel.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek hard then, the fingers splayed on the rough soil of the wall, that he had pressed himself flat against, digging in just as so.

While he had never actually had the pleasure of meeting the golden-clad man that had greeted them the night before, not before now at least, Sanderson was one that he recognized well. True, the stories did not do justice just how warm his smile was, how gentle his eyes twinkled, but his ability to bring calm from a single glance and the ridiculously shortened height? _That much had been acutely spot on._

As for the parts that Jack wondered about, the parts that had drawn his curiosity. The parts that would matter for their situation and all that had come to pass of words of cores and charms and magic. It was said that Sanderson dwelled in the arcane, in the macabre and out of this world, unnatural arts. Those were just stories of slander of course, mostly made to cause scorn whenever the little star of a man would tread through polite society, but, after all that he had seen of events over the past months, Jack would no longer bet his livelihood on it being just that.

_The man could make golden sand move and dance about with little more than a wave of his gloved hand for Christ sake._

Gingerly, he shot a glance at the door that Bunnymund had gone through, checking with a held back breath to make sure that he was not about to be caught red handed, before creeping closer to the wide crack of the now open door opposite.

This could so easily be a mistake and if it were to be done, then he would have to be quick about it. One peek, just one, to confirm if his suspicions were correct or not. No harm done. Over and out with before anyone could even notice that he had strayed into territory where he most likely – scratch that – _definitely_ , was not welcome.

One last shallow breath was drawn, before he carefully peeked his head around the curving frame of it. Immediately, it became obvious that neither Sanderson nor Claude could be seen from the angle that he was keeping himself at, but, judging from the golden swirling of glittering sand, the small star of a man was indeed present.

What he could see however, was Pitchs look of fierce concentration, the rage in his eyes wild and barely kept in check from his seated position just opposite the door that Jack kept himself at. His holders hands were laced in front of his thin mouth, claws flexed, elbows on his restless knees, as his molten gold stayed locked and barely blinking onto whatever was going on inside.

Then, half of whom Jack had sought to find started to speak in a soft and tender voice, the words too low for him to catch, but visibly, it made Pitch bristle with unease – the pulsating light flickering in his narrowed eye, as once more, it rose in intensity. Slowly, as his curiosity not so subtlety raised a demand to hear the spoken words as well, Jack pressed himself closer to the opening of the door itself, all cautions of being spotted lost to the wind, as a pale, warm beam of that biting light graced his chilled cheek and seeped through.

_Warmth. It really did feel amazing._

Jack did not quite feel in control of his own body as he stepped closer, into its full embrace and now, finally able to properly see what was transpiring as he was, he caught sight of what would else have seemed a serene scene. Inside, if not for the twisting, curling strands of what appeared to be pure, glowing gold wrapping around his neck, his feet, his arms – everywhere that they could reach really, Claude tilted his head at the reaction that he had managed to force out of Toothiana as well.

‘’Have you ever given thought of how it feels to drown? How it feels when the cold of the water fills your lungs and clouds your head with a sense of acute despair?’’ The one that had stolen Claudes voice droned on in that casual mock of a polite laugh.

To her credit, Toothiana barely flinched at the words that were quite clearly addressed to her. On her shoulder, one of her little birds chirped an irked sound in her defense - its singed feathers fluttering, as it puffed up its chest in a tiny show of great, indignant protest.

‘’And your point with this would be _what_ exactly?’’ Her dry snap of a voice challenged back, one delicate brow rising, as she likewise crossed her arms over her chest.

‘’In truth,’’ Claude continued in that mirthful tone that was not his ‘’it is by technicality not the water itself that makes it so immediately, but the fact that one attempted to draw breath while fully submerged that commences the process of drowning.’’

‘’And again, what is your point?’’ Toothiana hummed on a slight sigh, her hand coming up to stroke the head of her little bird, as it made its way up and settled in the crook of her coloured neck. In front, Claude merely showed an array of teeth and spite and mischief, as he grinned wide and strained against the glowing binds holding him in place.

‘’That feeling of not being able to get air, the shock as it enters your lungs and freezes you through with a wild, overshadowing panic. Have you ever considered how that must feel? How it feels to have your lungs so full and yet so achingly empty of what it needs in order to carry out such a basic function as _breathing?’’_

‘’Your _point_ , Jamie.’’

Claude paused for a beat, the grin that was worn on his stolen face widening into what seemed an impossible feat, before he continued on a slower, much more intentionally calm tone. ‘’As is it with smoke as well. That feeling of having your lungs full while they are in fact empty of what is-‘’

The rest of that sentence was lost as the light flared back up to a biting, blinding level. It was painful to behold, making his eyes burn with the tears that Toothiana refused to shed and yet, Jack thought himself glad for it.

A tad shaken, he let out the breath that he had not realized he had been holding, and, seemingly drawn by the subtle sound of it, Pitchs golden gaze flicked to him. Abruptly, a dreadful cold flooded his head, freezing him through, as it snapped him out of whatever stupor that the glow of the pulsating light had caught him in.

Instead, he found himself pinned to the spot by a different kind of pull. A familiar one, and, as Jack shivered under the intensity of it, a snap of fear crawling down his spine at the clear anger that he _knew_ was not meant for him but still crawled through his veins and clogged in his throat regardless, he found himself wanting to turn his head in order to avoid it. It would not let him though, and soon enough, Pitch seemed to realize as much, as he schooled his anger into something bitter and stern, the beat before a dour blankness took over in its stead. The radiant gold moved then, lost from view for a moment as it blinked and looked back to the happily cackling Claude, which, for all sense and purposes, looked as if he was having a grand time at messing with them all.

**_Leave, Jack_ **

The sound that rung through his head felt distorted and torn, faint, as though it was pushing itself through from the murky depths of a dead river.

 _‘’Sorry-_ I _didn’t mean to be-’’_ Jack managed to hiss out through tightly grit teeth that clattered in his mouth, legs already moving on their own, as he grabbed the frame of the door hard enough to make it groan and crack under his grip. ‘’Sorry.’’ He huffed, as he started to drag himself back the way he had come, though hardly, he had stumbled three steps before his stomach lurched in warning and he once more had to grip the wall for balance. ‘’Just… _fuck_.’’

Disturbed, he swallowed around the lump in his throat, chest aching, head spinning, as he squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the crude chatter taking place still mere meters from him.

Still, he hardly needed to be told twice. He should not have come here. He should leave.

_This was not his to watch._

Startled, his eyes shot open, as the door opposite to the one that he had stumbled back from creaked open and soon, much too soon, steps approached - Jack frozen like a deer in headlights, as Bunnymund shoved past with a rough grunt. As has been with the first however, the doctor did not graze him with a simple glance as much as a word, before he went in and quietly shut the door with a firm _click_.

Behind, the quiet conversation was muffled, words being passed back and forth at a rapid pace, but still, through it all, the soft laughter never ceased - the tone turning ragged and shrill at odd, pained beats, as the light pulsed and danced and sang a song that Jack no longer had the heart to listen to. Perhaps it was in a direct response to that, perhaps, it was from something else, but, with a strained huff, Jack sank to the floor on shaking knees, his heart pounding in his throat in a manner that he could not understand. Something like this had happened at Norths'. Something similar, but what _was_ it?

Was this fright? Was it a sense of hopelessness? Whatever it was, he wanted it out and with a groan, his shaking hands raked into his disheveled hair, fingers crude, as they tugged hard enough to make a few strands pop loose.

 _‘’Stop.’’_ Jack roughed, as he forced his hands to relent, head falling back against wall with a hollow _thunk,_ which easily drowned in the cacophony of already subtle sounds in the air. Not that there was a reason to voice such wants aloud – the receiver was in no fit state to care for it, nor would he. ‘’Just make it _stop_ already. You’ve proven your point you little shit.’’

It could so easily have been him in there. A few more days, a few more hours of falling and he would have given in as well, he _knew_ that. It was ridiculous to linger on the past like this, but, if all of this had happened before winter truly hit, before the rest of the dark mansions servants had claimed him for their own - if it had been him, if it had been Jack bound and laughing in there instead, would Pitch have done as much as he had currently set in motion for Claude as well? Would he have _cared?_

_Would he had helped him when Jamie waltzed through and dragged him towards a field of late blooming lilies?_

_‘’Fuckin ridiculous,’’_ Jack muttered to himself low enough that only his own panicked mind would hear ‘’you are being _utterly_ ridiculous. This is dumb. Get up. Get _up_ already.’’

Still, his legs refused to answer him no matter how much he tried to get them to move and so, Jack pushed himself forwards instead, palms landing flat on the ground between his trembling knees, as he just barely managed to catch himself against it. The thing that was not quite fright, not quite hopelessness tightened, constricted in his throat, ceasing his full attention, as it made his spine buck with nauseating unease. It made his skin crawl. It made him feel too tight. Strung out. Itchy, and, with a tad more force than was strictly necessary, Jack scratched at the side of his neck with one hand, the other remaining against the ground, breaths strained and thin, as he forced his gaze up.

It was not hard to focus on the pale light that spilled out of the door that Bunnymund had now left open instead, Jacks eyes wide, the breath that rattled out of him burning all the way through, before his throat seemed to close up entirely.

Confused by his own actions, and whatever that urgent feeling in his chest was doing to him, he blamed it on the several shades of weariness tugging at his insides, as he stared in blind panic at the pair of brazen scales that was visible on the table within. As it was, mouth open and with a hand pressed to his reddened throat, he could not help but picture a sack of apples in one and his own forlorn, beaten form in the other.

As the imagined side of the scales holding the apples crashed to the tables wood with a resounding, hollow _clack_ , it was all he could do not to let out a startled, mirthless laugh in surprise.

 _But of course_ , he thought through the sharp static in his mind – _of course it would be so._

He could not breathe. Could not _think_. He was nothing. He _had_ nothing to offer. He should leave. He should really leave and instead, his head bowed, the taste of dust heavy on his tongue, as he collapsed against it and curled up on the rough ground.

 _At least_ , he thought through the jolt of terror, as a fierce howl tore through the air, the sheer force of which had made the wall behind him shake – at least he was close enough to said wall that should any person need to pass through the narrow space of the tunnel, they could.

Christ, he was a mess. What _was_ this?

 _‘Cheaper than apples_.’ The voice in the back of his head snapped at him in spite of an answer, his hands shaky still, as they came up to rub and scratch at his stinging eyes, before they lowered down, down further, settling around his throat where they _squeezed_. ‘ _What are you good for then, boy?’_

Nothing. That was the painfully short answer, which mercifully, did not quite ring true when he felt that it should. This was not like him. This was all wrong. Still, he hoped that Claude would be alright. He hoped that he could recover from whatever it was that had happened to him. What _was_ happening to him.

The blood sang in his ears.

The grip on his throat relented.

His leg twitched and so, he tugged it close to his stomach, eyes still squeezed shut, as he hid his face in his knee. Getting up would be useless. Even if he managed it, he doubted that he could walk in the state that he was in. Idly, he recalled Pitch talking of the forced fatigue that hit him after each of his encounters with the little earl. Was that it then? Had a shard of his powers been eaten?

 _No,_ Jack thought, as something else occurred to him - _Not entirely._ Subdued as it was this far underground, the wind, though dormant and out of his reach, still sang to him. It was still present and idly, he wondered if he would feel it more strongly the closer that he got to the surface.

Probably. Already, he felt it gradually increase, as Claude gained control of his own stolen form. The chatter seemed more strained, the laughter less elated.

_Jamie was losing._

With a strength that he did not know he possessed, Jack managed a hand under himself, the elbow that held feeling as though it would snap in half, as he heaved himself up onto his knees and forced himself to stand. His posture remained slumped, shoulder sagged against the wall beside, as he painstakingly stumbled his way back the way he had come. One foot in front of the other. _Forwards_.

 _‘’Keep going.’’_ Jack grit out on what sounded more like a hoarse murmur to his ear than anything tangible. ‘’Just keep going.’’

Halfway through, a subtle ripple at the back of his mind started to register. It was a mere trickle at first, barely there, but, as it progressed and expanded out, he felt something else take hold. Something cold and sharp and agonizingly white that he readily welcomed back in, and, in its place, whatever else had crept through lost its hold, as it broke with a tired, dry _snap_ that had him seeing white - Jack gnawing his teeth together in obvious pain, as he staggered a few steps forwards before once more regaining his balance.

 _‘’What-’’_ It was a sudden rush of cold and the ancient breaths of gelid winds that wrecked through him again, the soil beneath his feet freezing shut in response, as the first real breath of his own came to him in what felt like hours. ‘’What the _fuck-‘’_

Jack managed another deep, rattling breath, the tips of his fingers digging into the ice beside him, as he used the wall for support to help him along.

**_Are you all right?_ **

The reluctantly annoyed question came through clear, loud and stern and _good_.

 _‘’No.’’_ Jack laughed back, as his feet finally found true purchase on the dead, frozen ground below him. _‘’No, I’m really not Pitch. Not one bit.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. This chapter pretty much murdered me. I wrote, then re-wrote, then re-re-wrote it and as this point I'm gonna accept it as it is or never post it. And well. It is easier to dislike a chapter that exists than one that dosen't, right? Right.
> 
> Aight, on to the next one.
> 
> ___  
> Quick thank you to all the people who have taken the time to throw kudos and comments <3 You people keep me alive tbh <3


	20. Acute boredom; great causes for mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang mess about in their new surroundings, while they have the chance to chill for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty chill chapter before it gets plot-heavy
> 
> No warnings apply. I did write this while running on zero sleep, so beware of that I guess.
> 
> Enjoy <3

‘’It hardly hurts at all, I promise you so.’’ Monty sighed where he sat with his back to the dirt of the tunnel, the ghouls frown thin, as he halfheartedly swatted Pippas attending hands off from his bandaged face.

‘’And Bunny said to check for any signs of infection love.’’

‘’There is hardly anything _left_ to become infected dearest- checking would be pointless.’’

‘’It's not you fool.’’

‘’Cease your fuzz.’’

‘’It is not _fuzz_ , it's called being _thorough_.’’

Jack looked away from the two and further down the tunnel to where Pitch was standing – the man leaning against the wall as well, a cross look on his face, as they waited for their grump of a host to show. Further ahead, behind where their holder kept his taut back to, the clear chimes of running water could be heard - the scent of something fresh and green accompanying the dusty scent in the air, just beyond the mess of twisting vines and slight soil, which denied them further passage.

North, as it had shown out, had been late – the man welcomed in in a rush of halfhearted greetings by Tooth, as soon as he had arrived disturbingly early, practically still night really, in the morning proceeding.

Now, in the immediate after, all had been called forth and asked to gather in what he had been told would be a grand, circular garden that, by the feel of the winding, now mercifully _lit_ , tunnels that Jack had passed through, seemed positioned somewhere in the middle of the strange, underground plains of rock and soil and sturdy evergreens.

‘’It is not- _ah_.’’ Monty gruffed on an irked note, just as Pippa managed to get her fingers under the bandages, the fabric lifting off with a graceful motion, to reveal the raised, ragged line of the deep, but healed over cut underneath. As Pitch averted his gaze from the pair, Jack did as well again. _‘’Well?’’_ The ghoul pressed, as his neck craned in an attempt to get her to relent. ‘’Are you _quite_ done?’’ He stressed, to which she merely hummed in satisfaction.

‘’I am now, yes.’’

Idly, Jack tabbed his own fingers to the crude ice coating out over the rock under his palm, eyes closing, as he too relaxed back against the wall and opted to ignore his surroundings for the time being. Alas, he only managed the less half of a scarce minute before the pressing of the tunnel became too much.

 _Hey Pitch?_ He pressed through, lids half parted, as he looked up at his holder. _You look like hell_. In response, he heard the other scoff ever so lightly under his breath, a single brow rising, as he nonetheless answered him back.

**_I have had worse_ **

_Are you alright though?_ Jack stressed. _The rest of us got to sleep, but you don’t look the deal. It must have been-_ he tried, Jack cutting himself short, as the others molten gold found his. The insistent coldness in them was unmistakable, but still, the tone that snapped at him remained soft and reluctantly calm.

**_Kindly worry for your own situation_ **

Jack blinked rapidly as the radiant gold once more left his, Pitch’ crossing his arms over his chest, as he stared ahead instead. Idly, he watched, as his holders’ chest rose, with the deep, slow breath that he drew.

 _You’re not alone in this._ Jack pressed regardless of the others clear dismissal. _Don’t forget that_

A tightness remained in Pitch’ jaw, the gentle dark around his shoulders thickening in response, inhale sharp, as the side of his head _thunked_ against the dirt of the wall beside him. Gradually however, though it was only the slightest of bits, some of the most acute parts of the tension did seem to leave him.

**_Thank you_ **

As it was, it would be a good half an hour longer, before Bunnymund trod through and made the blockade of green slip aside to let them pass.

\--

 

Cupcake, for all sense and purposes, was looking quite the picture of contentment – the butch’ smile warm, wide and welcoming, as she chatted away with Pippa on the green of the gently swaying grass. Absently, she scratched at the inside of a finger, just where the tight cast that extended from her knuckles and up most of her arm as well was located.

To the pairs left however, doing his best to appear calm, though clearly, he was tethering on an impatient edge, Caleb was hunkered down as well, the man worrying a strand of grass between his hands, as he anxiously waited for any further word on what had happened to his twin. None of the others had been told any specific details of Claudes condition yet either and so, they had opted to give the lost-looking brother the space that he so clearly needed.

 _‘’Sleeping.’’_ Had been the immediate, grit out reply, when Caleb had stumbled over to Bunnymund and asked about it. ‘’The nits’ mind will heal far faster if he gets to rest.’’ Insensitive as it was, the doctor had refused to acknowledge the situation further than that, his scowl staying perfectly in place, as he had shoved past and strode over to a round table in the middle of the garden, where swiftly, he dragged out a chair and sat down in it.

 _Despite that_ , Jack mused, as he watched the broad muscles of Bunnys’ tattooed back work, as his hand jerked about rather roughly, to put emphasis on whatever it was that he was trying to relay onto the other holders – _despite his attempts for it to seem otherwise, he did quite obviously care for them._

With half an impassive eye, on his front and with his form nearly covered by the caressing sway of the grass, Jack redirected his focus back onto Caleb, his eyes narrowing, as he watched the man let go of the crumbled strand. Instead, Caleb set to fiddle with the edge of his sleeve in a fit of nervous energy - his nails suffering under the bite of his teeth, as he breathed out a deep-felt sigh of frustration.

His brother would be alright though, that much Bunnymund had at least had the decency to promise him.

 _With that pressing matter on the whereabouts of the others loved relative so far settled_ , Jack gruffed to himself, as he closed his eye again and turned his face to hide it in the grass. _Selfish as the notion felt, the whole ordeal of having both Emma and Sophie stay behind to keep an eye on Norths’ workshop, had left him in a bit of a downtrodden mood as well._ He knew that he could hardly complain about such, but that did little to ease the ache of missing his little sister something fierce. _In the end however_ , his reason barged in unannounced and entirely unwelcome, _the road and the foul weather was far too dangerous for a little girl to be dragged out onto._

With those thoughts churning through his skull, Jack let out a yawn into the soft green, fingers curling into the healthy strands of it, as he turned on his side and nestled his head in the crook of his arm. Below, as he smoothed out a hand, he felt the steady thrum that ran deep below and seemingly through the very soil itself, beat against his palm.

It felt rhythmic. Intentional. Almost hypnotic. _A heart,_ he had heard Pippa softly mutter to Monty on a voice full of wonder, as they had been led in – _with tunnels stretching out instead of veins._

In a way, Jack reckoned, as he nestled further into the warm grass and got comfortable, she was properly quite correct in that assumption.

-

 

It must have been a good hour and a half later, when a gentle hand nudged at his shoulder, and once more brought him back into a waken state. As he cracked his eyes open and blinked up to see who it was, he was met with an equally exhausted-looking Pippa. _‘’Wha?’’_ Jack had started on a rasp of a voice, only to have her gesture out towards the mouth of the tunnel that they had originally come in from.

‘’Pitch asked me to wake you up love.’’ She explained as she cracked a soft, but clearly tired smile. ‘’Seems they settled on us staying the month out, so we are getting our own rooms for the time being.’’

Gladly, and a tad out of it, Jack accepted the hand that Pippa extended down to aid him stand, his free own quick to move out and brush the worst of the grass from his form, before he trailed after the ones departing from the garden.

\--

 

In the end, finding a room and claiming it for his own was not exactly a hard ordeal, Jack opting to choose one as close to the surface as he was allowed to take. Around it, the tunnels had quickly become far easier to navigate, once he had gotten the general sense of them - the system feeling much like a spiral going outwards, with tunnels and caves and gardens connecting each of the larger ones together into a grand, wide web of curving designs. The west wing, which now, they had been shown the denied edges of, were still off-limits, but as for the rest, they were still allowed free passage to roam about as they pleased.

 _In truth though,_ Jack thought to himself, as he wandered an outgoing line of the spiral at random, _all of the edges looked the same._

More than once, he had found that the end of a tunnel had descended into that steep, beckoning drop of nothingness, Jack keeping himself at distance from it, not daring to get too close, less he slip, fall and rather abruptly find out if the darkness had a physical bottom or not.

Still, no tasks were them given, and with no real labor to do, the wandering about in the pathways quickly became repetitive - the amount of time in which they were left to do nothing seeming overwhelming, as Jack passed them through. As such, it was quite honestly a relief when he found the horses further down, the scents of rich spices and metal heavy in the air, as he entered in through what appeared to be the entrance to a rather impressive set of underground stables.

Ahead, a grand, impatient whine rang out alongside the stomping of restless hooves - Adriane’s great, sturdy mane flying about her form, as she tossed her head in elated greeting. ‘ _’Easy_ ,’’ Jack laughed, as he stalked up close and buried his face in her black, rough fur. ‘’Easy girl.’’ She still smelled of cinnamon, the dusty press of it close, invading and familiar to his senses, as he caressed a hand down over her side.

If anything, he reckoned, she seemed to appreciate the company as much as he himself did.

 _Still_ , he thought to himself and then muttered the protesting idea aloud; she should not be here, removed from the relief of fresh air and trapped far underground in a place where she clearly did not belong.

Softly, as though understanding the words spoken, she whined in response and _really_ , Jack could not have kept the fleeting pang of pity, which snapped in his chest for her at that, at bay. As such, after having made a swift sweep of the place and orientated himself of its layout, he ended up spending the night and the next three to come hunkered down in a pile of the fresh hay, which had been laid out for mares. As the fourth evening gave way and thus marked the end of another tedious and slow day, Adriane had folded her legs and laid down beside his curled up form, joining him, in a way that almost felt like a sense of shared camaraderie.

\--

 

It had been close to the passing of the better half of a week already, before Jack truly started to feel as if he would burst at the seams with boredom. Greatly, the others seemed to share the conviction, the lot of them just as restless, jittery, on edge, as they willed the days to pass without somehow going insane in the process. Perhaps it was born from that idle desperation, perhaps it was something else that Bunnymunds annoyed resolve finally seemed to crack. It did not feel as a sense of acceptance towards their - as the doctor had stressed - _temporary_ presence, as much as it did an increasing sense of reluctant tolerance for it, which made him offer up access to some of the more intricate, plentiful gardens that had else been closed off before that.

One such, a small round garden of red and greens and purples, held a rather generously sized lake, and seemingly as one, unanimously, they had claimed it for their own – the water cool, fresh, serving as a great distraction, as they lazed about and waited for further instructions as to what was to happen. Waited for something, _anything_ to happen really.

‘’Could you pass me an apple dear?’’ Pippa, on her back in the tall of the swaying grass, said with a flash of a warm smile, as she stretched her arm out expectantly towards Monty. The ghoul hummed a noncommittal reply, the fingers on the hand that was the least engaged in his own set of knitting pausing, before he reached them out and snatched one close from the shared basket behind him. A tad stiffly, he held it forth for her to take, the direction only a little off course, his seeking fingers nearly finding hers on their own, before she took it from his hand and gratefully bit into it.

Beside the two, Jack kept his eyes locked on the twisting vines that served for a door. His brow remained furrowed, the gears turning loudly in his head, as he tried to calculate the distance between the stables and the garden itself and, most importantly, whether or not the good doctor would notice if he dragged Adriane and her brethren along and let them loose on the small, green plains of it.

Bunny probably would.

_Only one way to find out._

\--

 

Greatly, Jack strained his ears and listened for any impact – Caleb and him holding their breaths, as they heard the pebble drop and then _keep_ dropping, after Cupcake had drawn her good hand back and thrown it over the edge of the steep slope at the end of one of the spirals winding tunnels.

‘’Maybe it was too small?’’ Caleb mused, as he looked back at Cupcake, to which the butch merely shrugged in a noncommittal fashion.

‘’Find something bigger we can throw then.’’ She answered.

‘’Like what?’’ Jack hummed and beside him, Cupcake shrugged again. A thoughtful quiet lingered for a beat, before loudly, Caleb snapped his fingers at his side and retrieving forth an apple from a pocket in his red, thinly woven coat.

‘’I was kinda saving it for later, but we got so many anyways.’’ He explained, the man standing from the crouch that he had been in, before squaring his shoulders, arm drawing back in the same fashion that Cupcake had done with her small offering, before hurling it full force at the seemingly endless pit ahead.

The apple bounced off the wall opposite with a small _bonk_ , before gravity took hold and made it plummet into the steep, intimidating dark.

The impact never came.

As one, they all stopped, eager for the belated sound of the fruit hitting ground to sound, but as the seconds passed by into a near half minute, the ludicrous truth of the matter seemed obvious.

‘’Perhaps we just missed it?’’ Caleb tried, as he dared a small step towards the intimidating drop. ‘’The sound I mean. The dirt of the walls might just have muffled it.’’ He grumbled on, but alas, the argument seemed weak and after Cupcake had managed to locate an entire log from a fallen tree, dragged it with and hurled it in, they had to accept the fact as being just that.

\--

 

Jack kept himself halfheartedly hidden among the pink and purple of a bush that was entirely too filled with thorns for his comfort – the shrill, irked sound of a shout already ringing out, before he had barely managed to sprint and duck headfirst into its sharp cover.

Down his cheek, a small trickle of red was steadily making its way, the drop falling, soaking into the shuddering soil beneath his bare feet, as Bunnymund paced about and yelled a string of colourful profanities aloud. Beside the good doctor, looking entirely too exhausted, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, Pitch seemed to be doing his best to keep the scowl on his face that, if one knew him well enough, was still entirely too amused for the situation at hand.

Carefully, Jack moved a hand to flick a stray leaf out of his eye, in order to better see the result of the equine mayhem that he had quite literally unleashed. As such, he watched, as Bunnymund flung out an arm towards one of the mares that was happily drinking away at the freshly running water of the lake, the good doctors head lowering, eyes narrowed, as he spun, and, with an indignant yell spilling from his sneering lips, pointed a crude finger directly at Pitch.

In response, Pitch merely raised a hairless brow, the corner of his lip quivering, as he clearly fought against the tug of an insistent, thoroughly pleased smirk. And, really, Jack _did_ try to not snicker at the sight of Bunnys eyes widening, as his head snapped to where one of the mares had started to munch on the low hanging fruits of an apple tree.

Somewhere at the far end of the garden, Adriane tossed her head, her mane flying about wildly, as she stomped her hooves against the ground, a whine ringing out in warning, before she took off at breakneck speed. For a beat, her massive form blocked both holders from view, as she galloped closely past the huffing Bunnymund.

-

 

The question had come in, loud and clear, as Jack had curled up beside a much relaxed and content Adriane in the stables that same night. If it had sounded an awful lot like appreciation, then Jack opted not to comment on it.

**_Was the acute consequences worth it?_ **

The good doctor had not _specifically_ banned him entrance to the gardens for it. He had however, upon finding Jacks rather cut up form in the bushes, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and, with a grit out growl and a stern warning to not return less the _rat of a pain in the behind servant_ wished to suffer any grave bodily harm, kicked him out of the Northern wing all together.

 _‘’Yep.’’_ Jack laughed right back, as he buried his face in the rough fur beside him. ‘’Not gonna lie, it totally was.’’

Pitch had sounded tired, as Jack had heard him chuckle darkly in response.

**_Scream if he attempts to murder you in the night_ **

The request had not entirely sounded like a jest, but still, Jack had felt himself grin wide despite its foreboding nature.

‘’I will.’’ He solemnly promised. ‘’Oh and Pitch?’’ He said and then continued, as he got a hum of acknowledgement in return. ‘’Try and catch some sleep, will ya?’’

The soft pants of Adriane was the only thing to be heard in the stale air of the stables, the scent of cinnamon close, as he relaxed further against her form and waited for a reply. In the end however, he did not get one and, while knowing better than to press his luck on the matter, Jack did not push for it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fff we're getting close to the end of Act 1.. Act 1, as in the part that deals specifically with the situation at hand. You'll see.
> 
> Oh and there's smut in either the next chapter or the one right after.  
> \--  
> I need sleep. Bye <3


End file.
